Death's Deal
by Infernokota
Summary: The Jester once had a theory that there were an infinite amount of him in an infinite amount of universes, a subject simultaneously intriguing and frightening. The odds that in all of those universes that not a single one of his counterparts would be protagonistic is moronic at best.
1. Prologue

**"The secret to getting ahead is beginning."**

 **-Anonymous**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's in this story.**

* * *

"So, where do you want me to begin?"

"Just, at the beginning."

"There are quite a few people who could tell you more about his beginning."

"Just where you began."

"...I suppose you've already talked to Alistair?"

"Yes. Him, Richard, and Victor."

"Then I guess you already know who he is."

"Only you can give an... insight into who he was, as a person."

"Alright... he was everything. He was cruel, he was ignorant, he was beauty, he was kind. He was patience, he was virtue..."

"It's alright."

"No. It's not. But he was everything we needed, and more."

"We?"

"The team. It's a well known fact that we aren't the most stable people. But he... he was more messed up than any of us. And yet... he was always the most joyful, the most energetic. I admired him, as more than a leader."

"Where would you say that Ace, the man, began?"

"And where the Jester ended? He was never the Jester. That's my story, and you can quote me on that. Maybe, in another universe, he was absolutely the Jester, but not our Ace. He was a good man, through and through. But to answer your question- from the start. From every fucked up thing the Clown did, to everything the Bat did, to everything we did... everything we did, the Clown only pushed him towards quicker."

"Go on."

"No. Bring the Clown in here if you want his full beginning. Only he can know how much he messed up."

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome, welcome one and all to the extravagant, epic, mind-numbing tale of ours! I am your host, Infernokota (thank you, thank you).**

 **As some, if not many of you may know, this is the tale of the Ace of Spades, a multiverse anomaly related to the Jester (from the Clown Prince of Crime, if you, you know, want to read that.) They're two sides of the same coin, and this is the, in Two-Face terms, less scarred side.**

 **This is a two-part story, and you can expect action, helluva lot of humor, some drama and romance, and probably a bit of OTP. Beware.**

 **With that said, the focus of this story is on one sole main character (an OC). The story peaks and valleys quite often in terms of seriousness vs. comedy. Romance is nonexistent. I only use legitimate canon storylines twice-ish, so prepare for those. This is also going to be a huge mayhaps 50 chapter story.**

 **With that said, enjoy the show- and I'll see you at the other side *fades into 'read on, read on, read on, READ ON, READ ON, READ ON!'***

 **If you read that to Dream On, I love you with all of my passion.**

 **R &R**

 **-Infernokota**


	2. The White Chapter

**Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer; I own nothing that outwardly, and obviously, belongs to DC Comics. I own Ace, any other Original Characters that appear in this story, and the individual storylines and arcs that appear. Some, granted, are directly ripped from pre-existing storylines and arcs, but absolutely none will I take, word for word, action for action. There. That's your legal mumbo jumbo. Support the official release.**

 **"With my face, against the floor, I can't see who knocked me out of the way; and I don't want... to get back up; but I have to, so it might as well be today. Nothing appeals to me, no one feels like me; I'm too busy being calm, to disappear. I'm in no shape... to be alone... contrary to the shit that you might hear. So _walk with me... walk with me_... don't let this symbolism kill your heart... _walk with me... walk with me_ , just like we should've done from the start... _walk with me... walk with me..._ Don't let this fucking world tear you apart..."**

 **-Slipknot, _XIX_**

 _Yeah, this is where he began. I wish it wasn't, but... maybe it was for the best, in the end._

* * *

Our tale is one of redemption, a rise, and _many_ falls. That's not just a melodramatic way to do all of this; that's just a perfect synopsis of his life.

Ace wasn't exactly a 'nice' guy. Hell, he was a pretty shitty guy at times, but dammit, he tried to do so much good that he could make you forget all his faults.

Ace wasn't a good guy either. I mean... you'll hear what he went through. He could've easily been a bad guy, but... JJ didn't believe in black and white. He believed that everyone existed in grey. Maybe that's just cause he liked dogs. Maybe that's just cause he had shitty aim and wanted an excuse for it. Who knows.

But, truly, at the heart of it all; Ace was just a man who wanted redemption. He went down a lot of dark paths in his life in his search for it, but he never lost sight of it. Never. He always thought; as long as in the end, he did the right thing, did right by the world, that would make up for all of the bad things he did. And that philosophy was just fine with him.

* * *

So this is the beginning. There's not much to tell. Once, upon a time, Ace knew one thing very well: the Joker and Harley Quinn had raised him.

This, of course, would raise a red flag to anyone half paying attention. How, pray tell, do two dysfunctional psychopaths raise a toddler to teenage years? It's unlikely at best.

But, for the interest of acknowledging that story, let's recap it. Once upon a time, the family of Ace were at a bank, getting a withdrawal to go get dinner. The parents were poor, and struggling to keep money. That night, however, fate had something very different planned. The Joker, Harley, and their men assaulted the bank, killing all of the patrons and stealing a large sum of cash. However, Ace had survived the Joker's toxin, and was kidnapped by the psychopaths, taken on the run with them and raised as their own.

...Unlikely. At best.

Ace's true age was never actually known. As far as he could tell, his journey started at the age of fifteen, sixteen, an assumption backed up by people who knew him at the time, including his former employers. Realistically, it wouldn't make any logical sense for the Joker and Harley to have been around for a decade before the Jester first appeared, nevertheless fifteen/sixteen years.

And ask anyone... the Jester made his appearance at the very beginning. In fact, the Joker had only been around for a couple of years before Ace first showed up. So, that begs the question: where did Ace come from?

Well, that we may never know. In fact, he never knew, never learned, despite numerous attempts to find his family, to piece together his past life before the Clowns got their hands on him. He was never successful. If you were to ask Ace though, and many people did, it didn't matter. It was a personal side-job at best to piece his life together, and a hobby at the least. Ace didn't need to know. Granted, his base personality before life got to him, his quirks, his very physical appearance all were the results of his parentage and past life- but they didn't make him who he was. In his own words, the Clowns 'factory defaulted' him before turning him loose in their own plans, and the people he met afterwards, the things he did, made JJ into the Ace of Spades.

This story is his. And as such: it'll be told the way he would want it to be.

* * *

Ace leaned back in his bed, tapping at the appropriated iPhone, cheap earbuds hanging from his ears. The room wasn't much; not only was he now one for decorating at the best of times, but the amount of times they moved made it impossible to get attached to something.

And the Clowns- the Joker and Harley Quinn- certainly weren't going to make it much.

Ace had shaggy blonde hair, hanging around his head, and blue eyes, supposedly striking against pale-ish skin.

The heavy door- it was a warehouse after all- swung open, and a sickly looking man in multicolored, tattered, dirty clothes stepped in. "Boss wants to see ya."

Nonchalantly, Ace dropped his phone and rose to his feet, exiting the small, stone room. He followed the thug through the base, winding their way around stone-cinder corners and finally up a flight of stairs, leading to the steel door that held what was once perhaps a foreman's office. Ace stepped through the heavy sealed door alone, the thug stopping behind him as he closed it.

At first glance, the room seemed like an artist's studio. There were dozens of papers littering everything, from his desk to the floor, ranging from blueprints, sketches of all different varieties, and even what looked like notes.

Ace stepped past all the papers, towards the huge desk dominating the other half of the room, covered in an enormous blueprint, a chemistry set, and dozens of odd gag toys. Gadgets, to be exact.

"Hey, bucko!" The Joker called out, not turning around. The tall, skinny man was dressed in purple, pinstripe slacks, a green vest, and a pale green dress shirt, his purple jacket thrown carelessly to the side, his green hair sticking out wildly around his head.

"Mr. J." Ace greeted, standing up straight, arms crossed behind him.

"Take a seat, kiddo, I've got somethin' for ya!" He trailed off into giggles as the boy sat in the small doctor's office chair away from his own. The Joker spun around towards him, magnifying goggles planted on his face, and I momentarily had a hard time reconciling that man with the monster that I'd heard he was.

"Yeah?" Ace asked, not moving.

The Joker's smile faded into an almost deadpan look. "It's like talkin' to a wall. Ah, humbug. I got ya a birthday present, kiddo!"

The teen frowned. "...Today's my birthday?"

He grunted. "May as well be," He grinned again and gestured dramatically, as if he was envisioning something. "July 7th- the birth of... ah... something-something-something! Writing that one down!" He giggled and scrawled on the blueprint he was bent over.

"So your training begins now, kiddo, and let me tell ya- it's a doozy!"

Ace didn't answer, staring at the gang patriarch, silently

He grinned even wider and removed his goggles. "Tongue twisted? Shellshocked? Cat got your tongue? Inwardly SCREAMING in delight?"

"I'm not sure... sir."

The Joker gasped dramatically. "The brat's got manners!"

Ace reverted to silence, staring at the psychopath quietly, as the room's tension slowly thickened into an almost oppressive feeling.

There was an enthusiastic pounding, and Harley came running into the room, hands lifted to keep her balance in her high heels. "Ooh! Did ya tell him, did ya tell him?!"

And like that, the tension was shattered, both Joker and Ace turning to the blond ditz.

"I suppose?" Ace muttered.

"Aw," She pouted. "I wanted to be here," She immediately perked back up. "AAAH! I'm so excited!" She ran over and enveloped the boy in a hug, speaking quickly about how they were going to go on heists, go on joy rides, fight capes, etc, etc.

"Okay, okay!" Joker barked, shooing her off of Ace. "That's enough! We've still got the big present for ya, kid!"

Harley then slowly sank back into herself, smile melting off of her face. The teen frowned, but the Joker didn't seem to catch either reaction.

"Come on, kiddo!" He twirled to his feet and led Ace back down the stairs, the sound of Harley behind them. He didn't stop mumbling the travelling song from the Wizard of Oz as the trio went.

* * *

After a long walk, a longer walk than Ace had thought, the Joker finally led the procession to the furthest back room in the warehouse, accessed by a heavy sliding door. Digging his dress shoes into the concrete, he pushed the door to the side; and revealed the room.

It was bare bones, with the exception of an old round table, the gun on it, and the man sitting in the chair in front of it, dirtied suit torn, strapped to the chair, and gagged.

The Joker shot forwards, sitting on the table and sliding along its length. He grabbed the gun and cocked it, before tossing it to Ace. "Here. Show me ya gunplay."

I swallowed hard as I caught the heavy pistol. "Wh- what?"

"Check the gun, buckaroo."

"Oh."

And then, as if by pure muscle memory, Ace popped the clip out, checked it, popped it back in, checked the iron sights, then cocked the gun again, and held it firmly in his hand. It felt unnervingly natural to hold it.

The Joker laughed. "Like a natural, kid! You'd almost think you'd been bred to shoot!"

I didn't answer, simply standing like an idiot. I finally noticed that Harley hadn't come into the room; she was standing at the door way, leaning out from one side. She looked... terrified, or heartbroken, or perhaps both.

The Joker hopped off the table and spun to the side, kneeling down next to the captured man. "'Hey, Mr. J, please don't kill me!'" He pantomimed, moving the man's jaw up and down like a puppet. He put his hands up to his mouth in mock surprise. "What?! Me?! Never! I wouldn't hurt a fly! No, my protégé's going to kill you! 'Wow, that's really neat, Mr. J! Jeez, you are such a nice guy, helping your son along with his first time like this. I wish I had a mentor like you!' Oh, get out of here."

He spun again, this time so that he was behind the chair. "Alright, kiddo. Here's your first. Just you and me, pappy and son, mono a mono. Like playing base ball. All you gotta do... is line up your shot... take aim... and never take you eye off the ball," He reached up and swiped some of his red lipstick off, drawing a circle in the middle of the man's chest. "And bang! You're on a home run!"

Ace blinked, raising the gun, eyes flitting back and forth from the psychopath and the captured man. He raised the gun and stared down the sights; right at the Joker's smiling face.

"Go on," The Joker said lowly, voice little more than a purr. "Take the shot."

The teen adjusted the shot, heart pounding in anxiety and anticipation, his finger tightening around the trigger, eyes filled with determination.

The Joker grinned maliciously and flicked his wrist, a steel switchblade sliding out. In one swift motion, he slit the man's throat, Ace lowering his gun as his mouth gaped and his eyes widened in surprise. The psychopath stepped to the side and kicked the chair over, even as the man gurgled and drowned in his own blood.

The pale killer twirled his blade expertly. "I'll admit, kiddo, you surprised me, and I'm not often surprised. After all I've done for you, you take the shot at me? Is that the thanks I get? I'll admit, that takes balls that I didn't know you had," He reached Ace and grabbed his face with a blood drenched hand, making the teen look up at him, blue eyes wide. "But that was the wrong answer."

He stuck the knife into the boy's mouth and dragged it along his cheek, carving his face open, even as Harley let out a scream of shock and horror.

* * *

The men sat around the table, a smattering of cards littering its surface.

"Check." Konnor said. He was a tall, fair skinned, lithe man, with blonde hair pulled into a fohawk and stubble covering his jaw.

Two of the other men leaned back.

"Man, you always say check!" Theo barked, throwing his hands up. He was shorter, and stockier, muscular arms covered in tattoos, black stubble matching long, black dreads.

"It's no fun if you're just an idiot." Sebastian grumbled. He was thinner than the other two, and tanner, black hair cut short and combed to the side, face clean shaven.

Konnor smirked, shrugging to himself, oozing self-confidence. "What can I say. It'll work eventually," He leaned over the table, pointing at each member with a faux threatening finger. "And you'll all make asses of yourselves when it does."

Sebastian moved to retort when Uriel cut in. "Seabass. Make. Your. Turn."

The others went quiet, before the tanned man grumbled. "Fine then. Fold."

"Booo."

Uriel was the tallest and stockiest out of the players, skin dark and eyes near black, face and head clean-shaven, scars littering his face.

They all turned to the last player. Cannon fidgeted as he stared at his cards before saying a quick prayer under his breath. "All in." Cannon was skinny and short, stubble more unkempt rather than well-kept like his comrades, his hair dark but dyed bright green on top and combed to the side, and fidgety, twitching in his seat as if he had too much energy.

"Fold."

"Fold."

Konnor narrowed his eyes. "All in."

The two remaining players locked eyes, before throwing their cards down. The five thugs looked back and forth from between the sets of cards, before Konnor's eyes slowly brightened.

He shot to his feet, letting out a yell of triumph. "YES-" He didn't get to finish his celebration, as something fell from the ceiling and slammed through the wooden table, shattering it and sending the money and cards flying across the room. The other four men shot to their feet.

"What the hell?!" Sebastian yelled out.

They stared down at the teenager laying in the remains, his blonde hair rustled as if he'd been in a fight- and his jaw, drenched in blood, the long gashes in his cheeks hastily stitched together. All of the men's attention shot upwards, where the Joker was leaning against the railing, smiling pleasantly.

"Enjoy, boys. I'm bored with him, so take good care of him from here on out!" He cackled and walked away, even as the thugs stared up at him in shock and fear. Their eyes shot back down to the broken teenager, before shooting back up to each other, no one quite taking in the situation.

Finally, Uriel leaned down and picked up the boy, hefting him over his shoulder. "Getting him checked out."

"Bu- what about the game?!" Konnor yelled, pointing at the remains of their table.

"Fuck the game."

Sebastian nodded, following the giant. "I'll go with you-" He turned to the large crowd of men slowly converging on the room, drawn by the commotion. "Fuck off, all of you!" The crowd began to disperse, muttering amongst themselves.

Konnor watched the duo disappear towards the makeshift med-bay. "But... what about the game?" He muttered.

Theo pushed past him, glowering. "Shut the fuck up, Konnor."

* * *

Ollie sighed, staring at JJ. "One thing I do know is that he's fucked."

"That all you got?" Sebastian asked incredulously.

"Well, his face is fucked- those scars aren't gonna heal right, and he'll be stuck with the Glasgow for his life. He lost a lot of blood during it too, and those stitches are hardly well done. I'm not sure if it's worth cutting them out and redoing them though. The face gets a lot of blood, you know, because the brain and all, and those definitely aren't wounds that'll stop bleeding anytime soon. I'll see what I can do on that because- jeez, he's still leakin'. And his body's fucked, that fall musta hurt if he was still awake. Pretty much all of his right ribs are broken, and his right arm's got a compound fracture right under his elbow. You can't really see it, considering all of the fucking blood. His hip might also be broken, I can't really tell with his jeans on. So... yeah. The kid's fucked."

"Is he gonna die?"

"If we can get him some blood, no. He'll just be off his feet for a couple of days, and maybe even later depending on how bad the damage to his body actually is. Thing is- we don't have any blood packs. So, somebody'll have to go get them, and..."

He went quiet, and both men understood immediately. No one would reasonably go out of their way that much to save even a normal thug. And no one was going to put effort into saving _the Jester_.

"I've got it." Sebastian said.

Ollie raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "You know where to get one?"

"I'll figure it out. How long's he got?"

"A few hours, give or take."

"Right." The thug didn't spend any more time dawdling, turning on his heel and marching out of the room.

Uriel and Ollie stared at the teen for a few moments.

"Whattaya thinking, U?" The doctor finally asked.

"...How long do you think he'll last?"

"I just-"

"No. If he makes it. How long."

"...Not long at all."

"So what's the point?"

The medic shrugged, turning to the counter against one wall, grabbing out a large first-aid kid. "Not really one. But, apparently the boss wants to keep him around, and my job's to make sure no one dies. So, I'll do what I can, even if it's nothing much."

Uriel was silent.

Ollie turned back towards him. "We can't get rid of him," The giant said nothing, getting Ollie to round on him. "If the Joker finds out, he'll kill us, do you understand?" He hissed. "And both of us. I will not let you get me killed."

They locked eyes for a few moments before the medic backed off, washing his hands off in the sink. "I'm going to make sure he makes it through this. After that, he's not my problem."

"You make sure he makes it through this. I'll make sure he makes it through the rest."

Ollie stopped in his place, letting the water run idly over his hands before nodding slowly. "...Alright. Here, since you're so goddamned invested in this shit, get him over to the table."

* * *

Ace slowly opened his eyes, the dim light pleasantly... dim. He moved to sat up when pain seared through his midsection, drawing a grunt of pain for him- making the fresh gashes on his cheeks burn as well.

"Jesus, kid, don't try and kill yourself just yet."

JJ slowly looked over, at Ollie, the medic standing up and striding over to him.

"Congrats, you little shit, you made me get another table, just for you, your highness."

Ace didn't react. "...Where am I?"

"The warehouse."

That made the teenager's eyes widen in fright, memories rushing back to him, and he made another gamble to sit up.

"Easy, easy! He's not here." Ollie said, helping him sit.

"What happened?"

"Well, the boss cut your face open and then dropped you off a balcony. So now we're stuck with you. Congratulations. Think you can stand? Stupid question, your knee popped out of place, take this crutch."

He reached over and handed Ace the aforementioned crutch, letting him lean against it as he slowly moved off the table to his feet, body screaming in pain.

Ollie nodded. "Cool. Get out of here. You're officially not my problem." And with that, he turned back to his phone, sitting back down.

JJ stared at the medic for a few moments. "...Thanks."

The doctor sighed. "No problem. You should know, you broke all seven of your true ribs on your right side, had a compound fracture on your right arm, and dislocated your hip. Here's a sling, don't take any of the bandages off. Something starts smelling, come back here."

Ace took the sling and threw it around his neck, setting his arm back down in it. He nodded at Ollie, and limped his way out of the med-bay. The skylights immediately blinded him as he stepped into the warehouse proper, the hustle and bustle of thugs moving about assaulting his ears, bringing on a headache.

Slowly, the passing men noticed him, surprised looks fading into openly hostile glares and side eyes, the occasional sympathetic look reaching him as he watched them walk by, eyes narrowed in prideful, if insincere challenge- one eye blue, the other a vivid green.

They knew who the boy was. The long prophesized protégé of the Joker, the unseeable, untouchable golden child that the patriarch had been harping on about for weeks. Tossed down unceremoniously like a child bored of his newest toy.

They knew what that meant for 'JJ'.

How the Prince had fallen.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, wassup. Not much to say that I didn't cover in the first thingy- which was written back during the summer, so it's a little out of date, but most of the information's still good. Whatever, you guys got the important stuff.**

 **Also the characters in this story are from Rocksteady's Arkhamverse (HAMILL! HAMMIL! HAMMIL! HAMMIL!).**

 **Why this is at all relevant, I have no idea.**

 **Carry on.**

 **LOL (Lots Of Love, obviously), R &R**

 **-Infernokota**


	3. Incarcerated

***Hey everyone, Infernokota here. Welcome to the thing. If you will read on, the thing sucks. That's a given. However, I'm rewriting the thing. Hooray. The thing was rewritten in a really bad way (the thing was an original thing that was _really bad_ , so I scrapped it and started over. This thing's a better thing than the last thing, but that's a low bar). If you want an explanation on why the thing's rewritten badly, just ask, but I'm not going into it here. In about... three, _maybe_ four (objectively speaking) chapters, the thing gets much, much better. If you can survive that much bad, you can get to some actually pretty good stuff in the thing. But, while this stays up (and I'll update it as I finish the rewrites) the first handful of chapters are pretty shite. But, alas, for what it's worth, enjoy the thing for now. Also, everything this point forwards has kinda been wonkily left out of the continuum, meaning that stuff that lead to this chapter last chapter, has now not actually happened, making this a little... completely outdated and nonsensical. Oh well, the general gist is still here. Anywho, Bonsoir!***

 **-Infernokota**

 **"The hardest prison to escape from is your mind."**

 **-Unknown**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's in this story. Except for Wolf.**

 _Aye, he told us about this. He'd always get this cloudy look, and this hushed tone... bastard prob'bly would've used a torch if he had one._

* * *

JJ blinked in shock, his hands slowly steadying back to normal.

His father hummed to himself happily, the last few minutes seemingly forgotten. Then he looked at the boy and winked, letting him know that he most certainly had _not_ forgotten about it.

The lights went out.

The would-be young criminal tightly gripped his gun and looked around, eyes straining against the deep darkness. Suddenly, one of the goons began wildly firing, causing the rest of the robbers to drop to the ground. He stopped as quickly as he started with a sickening crunch.

"Batsy!" The Joker yelled out into the darkness. "How thoughtful of you to come to JJ's first birthday. I hope you brought the wine."

There was no answer JJ could feel anxiety creeping into his bones. Harley had told me how much the big Bat liked his fear tactics.

The breath was forced out of his lungs as something crashed into his side, sending him to the ground. The teen gasped and scrambled, trying to crawl away. The unseen attacker rested his body weight on top of him, trying to gather his arms next to him.

As quickly as he was there, he was off. A large calloused hand grabbed mine and hefted JJ up. Something metallic was placed into his hands. He groped at it for a minute, decided it was some sort of goggles, and put it on. The person who helped him before flicked something on the side and suddenly everything was visible in a green light.

 _Night vision. Neat,_ he thought to himself.

Charade patted his shoulder before turning back to the unseen force. A boy, around the same age as JJ stared at the duo with slightly narrowed eyes. He was wearing a most ridiculous get-up, completed with short green shorts and green slipper-esque shoes.

 _If I wasn't so damn terrified_ , JJ thought with a shaky smile, _I may have laughed._

Charade put a hand on the teen's chest and pushed him back slightly, just enough to where he was behind him. JJ blinked as he put his hands up in a professional fighting stance while the kid did the same.

 _Was this grown man actually going to fist fight with a teenager?_ The young criminal thought. _This was going to be quick._

He was very wrong.

While Charade was skilled, the kid was just so much faster than him, blocking and pushing shots off like it was second nature. After a few moments of some nice, nearly choreographed back and forth, the boy slipped under one of Charade's punches and leapt onto his back, holding the older man tightly in a headlock.

JJ shook whatever anxiety he had off and sprinted at the combatants. He yanked the boy off of Charade and barreled forwards, expecting to slam the mysterious teen into a wall. Instead, they slammed into some glass and fell onto the sidewalk outside.

"Robin!" A gruff voice yelled from inside.

The facepainted teen lifted his gun from his waist and aimed it at the young hero. He stared at the criminal with pure concentration, waiting for him to pull the trigger. Then something smashed into the back of JJ's neck, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forwards unconscious.

* * *

He woke up sometime later, being jostled out of sleep by two voices bickering back and forth.

JJ forced open one eye and took in his surroundings. He was in a stone cell, lying on an uncomfortable bed. A grizzled, middle aged man wearing a police badge was talking with the Batman.

The Dark Knight stood there in all of his black armored glory, stony face not betraying any emotions he was, or probably wasn't, feeling.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything for him." The older man was speaking.

Batman stared at him still stonily. "Gordon, what crime has he committed?"

Gordon shook his head. "He's an accomplice to grand larceny. Besides that, one of the survivors wants to press charges on him for attempted murder."

"For God's sake, Jim, I was there; he couldn't and wouldn't have pulled that trigger." The Batman was getting desperate, pity and guilt slipping into his voice.

Jim took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry, Batman… I don't want to do this to him, hell, every fiber of my being's telling me this is wrong, but I can't do anything; you know this. The Dent Act's ruined this kid's chance."

Batman closed his eyes. "He can't go in there, Jim."

Gordon nodded to himself. "I know… I'll try and see what I can do. Worst case scenario, I can make sure he's safe." He turned around and leaned on a table. "I don't get how _she_ could do this to a little kid." He waited for a moment before looking over his shoulder, a look of knowing on his face.

Batman had already left through a window.

JJ leaned back on his pillow and stared emptily at the ceiling. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were talking about.

* * *

Blackgate Penitentiary. That was the name plastered on the side of the bus. The young criminal was handcuffed and walked into the large vehicle, along with multiple other men- all much older and taller than he was.

He was led to the back and given a row to himself, other convicts stopped from sitting down next to him.

 _'Worst case scenario, I can make sure he's safe.'_

The cop was at least true to his word.

Stepping off of the bus was one of the hardest things JJ could recollect having ever done. A guard eventually pushed him forwards. He was chained to the other prisoners, marched in orange jumpsuits towards the stone building. It was plain-covered country out there, right around the Gotham Outskirts.

As JJ was escorted to his cell, he kept his eyes trained on the ground. The already imprisoned inmates were yelling at him, words he blocked out entirely and he had to admit to himself- he was terrified. After all the mental conditioning the Joker had put him through- _what conditioning-_ , he was still unable to handle the pressure. The Clown Prince would be livid if he found out.

The prisoners were corralled back into their cells and the heavy doors shut.

JJ lay in that bed, staring at the ceiling blankly. He didn't get a single moment of sleep that night, which, in that kind of place he was told, you should always try to get.

A schedule, something which the young criminal despised with all of his being, was devised for the remainder of his sentence- something he had no idea about, the hearing held in his absence.

He would wake up, have food brought to his cell and then stay there all day. He was given showers every few days.

It was boring.

The teen's initial shock and fear wore off pretty quickly and he began to feel more strongly about leaving from pure boredom than anything else.

One day, though, JJ sat there waiting for the guards to come to his cell with his lunch. He busied himself by doing pushups on the hard ground, huffing slightly. He hadn't worked out a single day before his sentence; he had a lot to catch up on.

He waited there for what seemed like forever before the door opened and a voice saying something about going to the cafeteria droned out over the prison.

The young clown blinked and sat in a plank position as prisoners filed past his door, heading in the same direction. A guard appeared in the doorway. "That means you, 7814!"

The teen bolted to his feet and followed the guard out of the cell.

A prisoner stared at the teen as he past. The man was covered head to toe in neo-Nazi tattoos, head shaved clean.

The boy paled slightly. Blackgate was, perhaps, more terrifying than he had presumed.

JJ followed the mob to a sort of cafeteria place, tables scattered throughout a completely white room. He got in line and shuffled forwards, waiting to be served what looked like complete slop.

There was movement behind him and he stiffened.

"Hey there, pretty boy," a voice hissed in his ear. JJ blinked. "Cell Block Delta, right? See you there tonight."

The teen straightened up and scowled. "Shove it up your ass."

He grabbed his tray and walked towards the middle of the room, looking for an empty table. Then his heart skipped a beat.

Sitting in a group of other men, Charade's head snapped towards JJ, green dreadlocks moving with every movement. He blinked and smiled in relief, face finally not covered by his bandanna and facepaint.

JJ moved towards him as he waved him over. Then a guard dashed forwards and hit him with a baton.

The young criminal blinked in shock. He looked towards Charade's buddies who looked around impassively as the guard continued beating on the gang member.

He scowled. "Fucking assholes."

JJ tensed up and stared at the blatant beating with simmering hatred, feeling a slight tug towards them.

There was no way he was going to let that stand. No way in Hell.

Charade stopped moving as he kept getting hit, obviously knocked out. The guard didn't stop, a slight satisfied look on his face.

The teen snarled and started moving forwards, tray dropped to the floor with a clatter.

JJ began running and stepped onto a bench then its table and leapt up, fists clenched, a fork held loosely in one hand.

The young criminal slammed into the man- and dropped the fork. He slammed his fists into the guard's face repeatedly, blood oozing across his knuckles; whether from his own split skin, or the guard's shattered face.

The clown slammed his fists into the man, over and over, blood splattering across his prison uniform.

He felt an inkling of his insane patriarch attempting to wiggle itself into his mind.

 _One bad day,_ the Joker had always said.

He sat on top of the guard, straddling him as he lay long unconscious. There was commotion in the room, prisoners making sounds of surprise and guards moving towards the 'combatants'.

JJ huffed and stared at his handiwork.

As the guards ripped him off of the guard, the young criminal stared at the man's chest.

Still breathing.

JJ growled. "To Hell with your emergency exit."

* * *

Instigation of a prison escape.

That was the official excuse for the guard who had beaten Charade. The bodyguard was still alive, if not badly beaten.

JJ sat in the prison van, head hung and shivering terribly.

He had no idea where they were taking him, no knowledge of the rocky bridge they crossed, no knowledge of the iron wrought gate they passed. No idea of what lay before him.

All he knew was the great feeling he had beating the man down, the feeling that he should've killed him. But that meant the Joker won.

And yet, and horrifyingly enough, there was a voice, way in the back of his head that was saying _'Why not let the Joker win? You know you want to.'_

He shook his head, cold water shaking from it. They had hosed him down with icy water, soaking him and his jumpsuit and leaving him with a dangerous chill.

Suffice to say, he needed something to occupy my mind.

The doors to the van opened and two armed guards grabbed his arm and pulled me out.

They had arrived in a well-kept courtyard, iron wrought gates surrounding it. Looking through them, there was much more land and buildings there, all with different titles. He took a look at the building in front of the trio. "Intensive Care…" The clown muttered. The guards acted like they didn't hear him.

One was glaring at JJ with malice. 'Alberto' was plastered on one side of his chest.

The teen shook his head again, trying to ignore the guard. The sound of waves crashing against a shore was a curious sound to him, and the smell of the ocean was strong in his nose.

They led him inside of the building and he stared agape at the completely white room. White was a strong word, he decided; the walls were slightly yellowing and cracked, the lights slightly dimmer than they looked like they were supposed to.

He was at Arkham Asylum.

JJ felt slightly nauseous, but shook his head, trying to shake it.

He bowed his head as the guards registered him.

Patient #214200.

 _Not even human._

They roughly threw him into a cell. It was B level security; your murderers and rapists- general threats to society.

The teen sat on the bed, nearly identical to the one at Blackgate.

He sent a look around. The walls here were glass on all three sides and it was set up like a hallway with a large tower in the middle. There were three people of interest to him.

To his left was a boy, around JJ's age. Tall-ish, blonde and fair skinned. There was this weird feeling in his stomach; the clown had looked almost exactly like him before that night. To his right was a blonde girl with long blonde hair. Her eyes were opened and she was staring at the ceiling, unmoving but breathing. Slightly disconcerting, he mused.

The cell past her was nearly too dark for him to see into. He could make out red eyes staring at him curiously though. Also disconcerting, he decided.

He bit my lip and sent one more look around. This is where _they_ were. The Clowns. It wasn't as comforting a thought as he needed.

Laying down in his bed, he pulled the thin sheet over his head and tried to snuggle in. He was certain he wouldn't get a lot of sleep.

* * *

JJ's eyes eased open, weary and dark from the night before.

The young clown looked around and jumped with a yelp as the blonde girl was staring at him from the glass wall.

"What the Hell, Scars?"

JJ huffed and recomposed himself, looking to the other side of the cell. The blonde boy was staring at him curiously, right next to several holes in the glass used to talk.

The young criminal shook his head and leaned back into his bed, hands rubbing his face.

"Scars?" The other teen asked.

JJ didn't open my eyes. "Don't call me that."

"Okay, Rollins."

JJ shook his head again and leaned against the wall.

The guy had an amiable smile plastered on his face, obviously happy to get a rise out of the teen.

"Jeff." He offered, flicking the wall.

The clown sighed. The other teen was insisting. "JJ."

He narrowed his eyes in concentration. "JJ… JJ! Jester, from the robbery, right?"

JJ's eyes opened quickly. "What?"

He nodded. "'The Jester'. That's what the media's calling you. Not very orginal, is it?"

The Jester. The Joker, Harley Quinn, and the Jester.

'Jester shook' his head again.

"That's Sarah," Jeff continued pointing to the blonde girl on the other side of JJ. "And way down there's Lily."

The Jester made a face. He hadn't really asked, nor did he really care.

The next few days went by quickly, with some mild company for the newly crowned Jester. Terrible company, he decided, but company nonetheless. Using some basic conversation skills, he managed to pry the information that Jeff had had a mental breakdown at his high school and killed a couple of people before being taken in by authorities. Sarah killed her abusive parents with a steak knife and turned herself into authorities, not saying a thing. Rumor was that she had cut her tongue out.

And the last one, Lily. A demon, or something along those lines, she was a shapeshifter who was brought into a hospital by her parents when she started showing her powers off.

She promptly killed the entire hospital through unknown means.

She kept to herself, sending the odd glance the Jester's way. Jeff, the stereotypical teenage idiot, would comment that she was hitting on him. The Jester bristled more and more each passing day.

* * *

Dr. Jonathan Crane, AKA the Scarecrow. Evil scientist and one of the most dangerous villains the Batman faced off against was standing outside the cells of the teens

Sarah and Jeff were staring at him in pure fear while JJ blinked as he stared at the young criminal for a moment. He had his mask on and was quietly studying the Jester eerily.

"Jester."

JJ shivered at the voice. "Y-es?"

He slipped a key card into my door and it opened.

"Get up, brat." He said, no mirth or happiness in his voice at all.

The young clown pushed himself to my feet, fully aware of what this deceivingly skinny man could do.

He went up and down the cell block, unlocking each door and freeing the prisoners.

The duo stood in the hallway as the other inmates ran for the exits. Lilith caught the Jester's eye as she attempted to run and she shook her head.

She obviously saw the fear in his eyes.

"Run, bait, run." The Scarecrow hissed out warmly, almost a coo.

He tilted his head at JJ and led him towards the entrance. In the ingenious of a madman, the young criminal realized, he distracted the guards with the other prisoners.

"Stop where you are!"

Crane looked over his shoulder at the man interrupting their escape. In one incredibly swift motion, he shot a stream of yellow gas at the guard out of a wrist bracer. Almost immediately, the man began scrabbling at his eyes, screaming.

JJ's mouth gaped open as they walked off, the screams of the man killing himself fading in the background.

"Why are you doing this?" The Jester asked quietly.

The Doctor barely spared the teen a glance. "Don't talk."

Sliding into a van, the psychopathic doctor hotwired it. They drove off of the island, crossing the impossibly long bridge back to the mainland.

"Where are we going?" JJ asked quietly.

The Scarecrow looked at the Jester in irritation for a moment before plunging a needle into the teen's neck swifter than he could follow.

* * *

 **A/N: God I love the differences between the Jester and Ace. If you're only reading this one, you've no idea. If you _want_ to go read Life of a Clown Prince of Crime, by all means, go ahead. The chapters do mirror each other heavily though. It might be a little redundant. I'd recommend reading one after you finish the other.**

 **I know that the Dent act probably did nothing of the sort described here, but... c'mon... plot convenience and all that right? Ah, whatever, I have my artistic liberties.**

 **Criticism is wanted, but no flaming please. That may sound very unprofessional, but really, what author wants pure hatred spewed at them? It could break a lesser man!**

 **Review! It gives me manly happiness and more inspiration to write!**

 **LOL, R &R**

 **-Infernokota**


	4. Sympathy for the Victim

**"All generalizations are false, including this one."**

 **-Mark Twain**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's in this story. Except Wolf.**

 _Y'know, he never told us much about any of the 'Rogues'. Said that they didn't do anything to him that he didn't do to someone else. Dunno if that's him playing against himself, or wanting them to be the victims with him._

* * *

JJ shot to a sitting position, sweat dripping down his face. He screwed his eyes shut and swallowed hard. That did little to stop the rising pool of bile in his throat, and he promptly vomited to the side.

The upchuck slid across the plastic covered floor. The teen gagged as the liquidy material touched the side of his leg. His inmate pants thankfully stopped the majority of the liquid from touching his skin. Curiously enough, he was sitting without a shirt or shoes.

The room was absolutely silent. A quick look around revealed that the Jester was alone. He shook his head. The room smelled strongly of disinfectant, and his head began to pound. He felt the overwhelming need to run.

JJ stumbled forwards and fumbled with the door handle, trying to push his way out of the room. The handle refused to give. He gathered his energy and kicked at the door. Once, twice, three times. It flung open, revealing the stony building in front of him.

The building was cold, and the concrete floor even colder. The windows were clouded with white.

 _Snow?_ He wondered

The one thing running through his mind was the instinctive need to find a way out, that was for certain, snow or not. The Jester rounded a corner to a large room and stopped, staring at the massive amounts of boxes and equipment lying around. And at a desk...

The man froze and straightened up from his stooped position, pencil in hand. He slowly turned in the chair towards the teenager.

Tall and lanky. Pale. Black hair surrounded his head and glasses stood on the bridge of his nose.

Crane blinked. "Ah."

JJ stood terrified. Flashbacks of the man attempting to murder him, or drive him insane, or something shot through his mind.

The Scarecrow removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm very rarely surprised. I... how?"

JJ shakily rounded the corner completely. The doctor was rather docile, in his mind.

Jonathan sighed. "Do not dawdle, child."

The teen picked up his pace. "Uh... yo, Crane-"

"Professor, Doctor or 'Scarecrow', do not presume to be informal with me." He rose to his full height; easily 6 foot with long limbs. "I ask you again. How?"

JJ swallowed hard. "I... how what... Doctor?"

He rolled his eyes. "How did you survive?"

The Jester looked around unsurely. His hand flitted to the side of his neck where the man had stabbed him with the needle. "I... I don't know?"

Crane looked down at me with cold, dark eyes. "You don't know?"

"I don't know."

"The Joker must have done something to you, perhaps?"

"I _don't know_."

"Harleen?"

"I don't think so... Doctor."

Jonathan sighed through his nose. "Fine. Tell me, what is your earliest memory?"

JJ shrugged. "Talking to my mom."

He raised an eyebrow. "'Your mom'? So you consider Dr. Quinzel your mother?"

"I suppose so?"

"This is a yes or no answer, you do not 'suppose'. So do you-"

JJ swore under his breath. "Yes, okay?"

Crane's look was deathly cold. "Petulant child, do not raise your tone at me."

The Jester closed his eyes hard. "I-"

"Do you consider the Joker your father?"

His mind screamed out for him to say no. "Yes."

Scarecrow cocked his head at me. "...How long have you been with them?"

JJ thought for a moment. "I don't have any memories before being too long ago, I guess."

"How long?"

"Maybe three years? Four?"

Crane leaned against his desk. "And not a memory before?"

"No."

He hummed. "Jester, I will admit, you have confused me. Perhaps..." He shook his head. "What are your thoughts on your guardians?"

JJ thought about it for a moment. "I..." His mouth struggled to voice the words.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes and studied me. "You hate them."

A small voice in his mind told him to say 'no'. Instead, the Jester sneered slightly and nodded.

"One of them at least." Crane continued

"The Joker." The teen answered

The Doctor continued to stare at him. "You're an anomaly, child. I will say that that is intriguing to me," He stood for a moment. "My curiosity begets me."

The Jester blinked and his mind raced towards a decision. "Let me stay."

Crane cocked his head and frowned. "What?"

JJ breathed hard. "Let me stay. You can study me- figure out why I'm different. Just let me stay, and I swear no allegiance to the Joker."

Jonathan scoffed. "Your 'allegiance'? If you wish to threaten me, do not try to hide it."

The Jester didn't answer.

"Very well."

The teen grinned and his face brightened.

* * *

JJ pulled the trigger with a whoop. The bullet impacted the paper outline, ripping a large whole into it. He laughed and turned the pistol around in his hand.

"Shit dude, this is nice. What else've you got?" I asked.

The man standing across from the teen looked miffed.

The Jester waved his hand. "Come on, we don't have all day!"

The seller sighed and reached into the duffel bag. "ARs, RPGs, 50 caliber rifles, SMGs, and-" He hefted something big out. It was alien in design and looked quite a bit like a standard double-barreled shotgun. Glowing green cells glowed along its side. He balanced it over his shoulder. "This."

JJ's eyes lit up. "Thanks for the donations."

He snorted derisively and turned away.

The teen grinned as he placed the duffel bag into the back of his van and shut the door.

Weeks had gone by since pledging himself to the Scarecrow. He did grunt for the supervillain, including dealing with arms and chemicals for the outfit.

In return for the sanctuary from the Joker, JJ allowed Crane to experiment on him, trying to figure out what made him impervious, to an extent, from the fear gas.

But it didn't matter, the Jester mused as he pulled the van out into the street. He was out of the Joker's hands. He was setting himself free, his own way.

He shook his head. Being a henchman wasn't a bad deal. Sure, the word 'henchman' was the single most hilarious, outdated thing he'd possibly ever heard of. "But hell if it's not fun." He said with a grin.

JJ hummed and lit a cigarette, taking a drag before pulled into a alleyway, squeezing the van through.

Pulling the car next to a small apartment, he honked. A few burly men came out and around the van, unloading the guns. They gave the teen head nods as they passed.

The Jester hopped out of the car and made his way towards the grimy apartment. The air stunk with drugs and grime. Stepping into the apartment, he was immediately overtaken by the strong, familiar smell of sweat and chemicals. Men walked to and fro, carrying an odd assortment of things across the apartment building.

JJ snagged a plastic bag off of a table. In it was a fine substance. The bag was labeled ' _dimethyltryptamine'._ A jagged smiley face was painted next to it.

"GET DOWN!"

His eyes widened in shock as a small ball rolled into the room.

Grenade.

JJ pushed one of the men to side. "SHIT, HIT THE DECK!"

The grenade didn't explode. After a few tense moments of silence, it began hissing as smoke blew out of it. The teen frowned from his spot on the floor. The room was rapidly becoming invisible inside the smoke.

He fumbled for a leverage point on the countertop and pulled himself to his feet. "Sound off!"

"Bolger!"

"Polic here!"

"Combs!"

"Mur-" He was cut off by his own grunt.

JJ blinked. "Murphy?"

"MOVE!"

He spun as the commotion seemed to escalate. More of the men began yelling in surprise before the sound of something hitting flesh was nearly ever-constant.

A bullet shot through the air.

The Jester growled. "FOR FUCK's SAKE, DON"T SHOOT YOU IDIOTS!"

"Sor- AH!"

The teen swore.

Something dark came menacingly towards him, towering over him in the smoke.

JJ frowned. "Combs?"

It rushed towards him. "Not Combs, not Com-"

His protests were cut off as he was tossed violently through the air and out through the nearest window, tumbling onto the asphalt ground outside.

The Jester grabbed a loose pipe laying next to him. "Batman, come on out, ya shit!"

Instead of the Bat, a black object flew quickly out of the smoke filled apartment and knocked the pipe from the teen's hand. He swore again and held his hands up in a fighting stance, ignoring the pain. Then the Batman rushed out of the apartment at inhuman speeds and dodged JJ's sloppy punch, gripping him by his collar, hoisting the young criminal up above his impressive height.

"Where's Crane." He growled out.

The Jester winced at the tightness around his neck. "Fuck off."

He clenched his other hand into a rather large fist and gripped the teen's wrist. "Last warning."

JJ snarled. "Eat a dick, Detective."

The Batman wordlessly began twisting the teen's hand around and his bones groaned in protest.

"Talk." The Bat barked out.

The Jester whined in pain. "GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Batman growled. "I will break every bone in your body, _talk_." He said gruffly.

Jester didn't answer, merely wincing at the pain. The wrist snapped and the young criminal's eyes widened in shock. He looked at his broken wrist, fumbling for words in the pain.

The Detective dropped him. "Robin, take him to GCPD for questioning."

The Jester was dropped onto his knees and he cradled his hand against his chest, gritting his teeth in pain.

"You know, I've gotta thank you. This means that I actually get to fly the Batwing!"

"Auto-pilot."

"Ye- shut up, _Batgirl_."

"Don't call me that."

"You picked it."

"You picked it, and you know it."

JJ felt a hand close around his shoulder and he shot to my feet, throwing a wild punch. Robin easily ducked it.

"Aw, why'd you have to do that?"

He was around the criminal in an instant and the crook of his elbow pressed against the Jester's neck as Robin wrapped his legs around JJ from behind and fell backwards, effectively putting him in a sleeper hold.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep..." Robin repeated as my vision began fading.

 _"Shit."_ The Jester hissed.

* * *

JJ's eyes slowly opened. "Of course."

 _GCPD_. "Great."

The police HQ was rather same as it was the last time he had been there. He was sitting in a plain room, dressed in orange scrubs. After a few moments of dreadful silence, a man came walking in. He was tall and built. White hair matched a bushy mustache and glasses sat on his nose.

The Jester inclined his head. "Sup."

He was silent for a moment. "Where's Crane?"

JJ sighed. "Like, do you guys not have more interesting ways to go about this? Why not slam your hands down and yell it 'where's Crane!' Or, something. Come on."

The cop sighed. "This doesn't have to be hard."

The young criminal tilted his head. "Please. You're setting yourself up for a dick joke."

"The lives of innocent civilians is a game to you?"

The Jester opened his mouth to retort but couldn't force the words out. He closed his eyes and slightly shook my head. "Listen, this is going to suck, okay? I really don't want to deal with your therapy crap right now. Not in the right mind set, really."

He stared at the teen silently, waiting for him to continue.

JJ sighed. "You want me to walk away from it all. I can't. I can't just... walk away. Not now. That's not how our side works."

"It could."

"Crane's left town. He's got places in Bludhaven that he disappears to when he gets paranoid, okay?"

"So why'd you refuse to give the Batman the information?" Gordon asked, leaning against the table.

The teen scoffed. "The man didn't ask nicely."

"He'll do much worse than 'ask rudely' that when he gets here."

He raised his handcuffed hands and pointed at the cop. "The Other Guys."

He frowned. "What?"

"The Other Guys. My favorite good cop, bad cop scene."

Gordon seemed befuddled for a moment.

"Jim!"

The Commissioner turned at the sound of his name. "What?"

"There's someone for the kid."

Gordon sighed. "Let 'em in."

There was a few beats of silence and I turned my head and furrowed my eyebrows. "Someone? For me? What?" The teen asked.

The heavy door swung open and four people entered the room. A brown-haired middle-aged man, a blonde woman about the same age, and a blonde girl about twenty-ish, along with the cop escorting them in.

They stared at the Jester in silence for a moment. The shock permeated the room.

"Jacob?" The girl asked. She took a few hesitant steps towards him. His confused look didn't fade. "Jake... is that you?"

 _Jacob_.

"I..." He trailed off. He looked to Gordon. The cop that had entered with them was talking quietly into his ear.

"Jacob?" The brown-haired man echoed.

 _Jacob_.

"Jacob baby?" The woman asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "My baby boy?"

"Who the fuck is Jacob?"

The family turned to the two cops. They looked hurt.

"How the fuck are you going to come in here and say that?" I asked. Hurt flooded through him, like a poison. _Was I their son? What right did they have? Did they know_ \- "Do you know what I've been through?! The horrors and tortures I've been through" His voice was rising.

"Jacob-"

"Don't you Jacob me you _fuck_!" He shot to his feet and the cops jumped in surprise. Rage replaced the hurt, the poison igniting into scathing fire.

 _What right did they have?_ "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?!" He shouted. The scars on my==his cheeks strained from the effort.

The Jester shouted in anger and leapt over the table. He swung his hands at the girl.

A black shadow shot from the doorway. The Batman tackled him back. "Get them out!" the vigilante shouted. The cops rushed the family from the room. JJ struggled beneath the huge man.

"Let go of me! How dare they! _How fucking dare they!"_ He shouted.

Batman grunted and hefted the teen up and over his shoulder. He kicked and struggled, spouting nonsense as he tried to escape. His vision was clouded deep red.

After a few moments of quick movement, the young criminal was dumped forwards and landed in his cell.

hesat there for a moment, livid, chest heaving up and down. He let out a scream of rage.

"Done throwing a tantrum?"

The Jester looked to the side. Lilith raised an eyebrow at him. He scowled and turned back to the door.

Batman stood for a moment. Robin was by his side.

The duo didn't say anything. "Fuck off." JJ spat.

"I feel bad for you, you know." Robin said.

"You little shit, don't pity me. I don't need it!"

"You do."

His breath began picking up again. "Go away." He nearly whispered. The energy flooded from him.

The Batman reflexively tested the door to make sure it was locked before turning away, his cape blocking the view. The Boy Wonder gave the criminal one last pitying look before leaving after his mentor.

The Jester wanted to hurt him.

Beat him, break him. But...

Not kill him. He couldn't fathom the thought anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm super sorry for the late update, dudes and dudettes. I got caught up...**

 **Fucking Game of Thrones.**

 **Game of Fucking Thrones. It's what love is made from. 2 seasons done, four more to go. I'll try not to let it get in the way.**

 **Try.**

 **LOL, R &R**

 **-Infernokota**


	5. Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace

**"A riot is the language of the unheard."**

 **-Martin Luther King, Jr**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's in this story. Except Wolf.**

 _'I did what I had to.' The amount of times he said that to us... it started feeling deflective. Maybe he did what he had to. In all honesty, I think the guilt he felt was just too much sometimes._

* * *

JJ snarled under his muzzle. "Oh come on, you guys can't _just_ be a trio of more angry Rosie O'Donalds."

"Quiet."

The Jester frowned and looked around, trying to pick out a orderly or doctor walking around the courtyards. No one. Not surprising, given the late hour.

"What's he doing?"

"Who cares. Nothin' he can do."

The sky was dark as the trio of guards rolled the teen through the Asylum grounds. The young criminal's mind buzzed as he tried to simultaneously log the direction they were going and figure out where they were headed.

"Where exactly _are_ you taking me?" the Jester asked.

"Doesn't matter." Guard #1

"So how 'bout this; you let me go, and I'll _consider_ not breaking your knee caps. Deal?"

Guard #2 laughed. "You're just an entitled kid. Get off your high horse."

"You know, if you wanted to be overly rednecks and impress your redneck friend, you could've just beat up one of the black inmates."

They didn't answer.

"Oh, wait, he's probably brain dead."

Guard #2 punched the teen in the gut and he smiled, happy to get a rise out of the man.

The four reached a small building and the guards wheeled the Jester inside. The smell of burned flesh hung in the air, thick and unyielding.

Crematorium.

"Do we just leave him here, or..." Guard #3 asked slowly.

"I..." Guard #2 began.

"Throw him in the incinerator." Guard #1 answered.

"What?" JJ asked.

"What?" Guard #3 echoed.

"You heard me. He gave James a concussion. He killed the guy at the bank. They won't kill him. We've gotta." Guard #1 said.

"Wait, I didn't kill-" The Jester began.

"...You're right." Guard #2 cut in, ignoring the teen.

"Yeah." Guard #3 said.

"No! This is torture!" The young criminal complained.

"You don't deserve to live clown. We gotta take vengeance ourselves." Guard #1 said.

They pulled the teen down from the dolly and dragged him, still in his straightjacket, to the incinerator. JJ struggled and cursed at them.

The trio opened it up and shoved him in. They swiftly closed the gate and one leaned against it. The space was tiny and dark and the teen could feel the holes where the jets were digging into his back.

The Jester kicked at the gate, flexing the muscles he'd gained since his imprisonment.

His breathing picked up and he went limp, staring at the roof of the tiny enclosure. _This was it? Three years and this was the end? Three years, and this is it? After everything I've gone through..._ He growled. "Like Hell I'm dying here-" He kicked hard at the gate. "In this dingy asylum-" Another kick. "Killed by three doofus guards-" Kick. "With no one to remember me-" Kick. "Except for two psychos-" Kick. "And a douchebag scientist!" He yelled and pulled both feet as close to his chest as the small space allowed and forced all of his strength in one final push.

The guard stumbled forwards from the force and the grate swung open.

The teen pushed a foot into the gap and held the vent open. The guard scrambled to close it. JJ kicked at the man's fingers. He pulled away cursing in pain. The Jester wiggled out of the space as the other guards converged on him.

Three grown men vs. me in a straightjacket? Ha.

"Bring it the fuck on." JJ swore.

He kicked at one's knee, sending him to a kneeling position. Another guard hit him hard in the jaw. The last grabbed him and picked off of the ground.

The Jester kicked the guard who hit him in the face. He swung his head back and smashed it into the guard holding him's nose. The guard's hands went to his face and JJ kneed the kneeling guard in the face.

He sprinted towards the entryway.

Breaking through the door, he huffed in exertion as he felt the cold air on his face. He smiled in pure joy. A light shone on him.

"Freeze!"

A guard was staring at him in fear and apprehension.

The Jester's smile grew in sincerity. "Oh thank God, get me the Hell out of here, dude."

"On your knees."

JJ complied and got on his knees. The guard grabbed him by his bound arms and hefted him back to this feet, pushing him forwards back towards Intensive Treatment.

The young criminal turned over his shoulder.

Guard #1 was standing in the window, holding his bleeding nose and glaring at the teen.

The Jester winked.

* * *

JJ winced in pain and leaned against his cell wall, holding a hand to his aching jaw.

"Tough night, scars?" Jeff asked politely.

"You've no idea, blondie." He replied.

"Looks like it was fun."

I could feel his stupid grin.

"Not in the mood, dude."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that they got your buddy."

"My what?"

"The dude staring at you across from us."

JJ looked to where Jeff was pointing. It was a young man, early twenties maybe, in a cell across the hall. He stared at the young criminal with dark eyes. He had pale, dark hair. His right cheek was tattooed with a smile while his left was tattooed with a frown.

"Oh. Him. No idea."

Jeff hummed. "Weird. Maybe he wants to say hi?"

JJ dragged his vision off the man and turned to the other teen. "Dude; are you stupid?"

"That's offensive."

The Jester snorted and stared at the floor.

"You're letting him get to you."

JJ frowned and looked around. "Excuse me?"

A rat scuttled closer and spoke. _Spoke_. "It's what he does. He's not as harmless as he appears."

The Jester looked at Jeff. The other teen was still smiling. "Fucking creepy, yeah. Threatening? I've seen puppies scarier than him. Not saying much, actually. Goons like their pitbulls, come to think about it."

The rat sat on its haunches. "Whatever you say."

"Okay," The Jester said. "What's happening?"

In a puff of red smoke, there was a girl sitting across from him.

"Lillian? Lilzuhn? _Lilith_ , right," JJ snapped. "Why... exactly are you in my cell?"

She shrugged. "You don't seem so bad. You should hear some of the guards talk about you. I was expecting something scary."

"Aw shucks, Lilly, you _really_ know how to make a first impression."

She shrugged again. "Most of us have some sort of murder record. No one wants to admit that they have a problem until they can't avoid it anymore. You, however, don't."

The Jester harrumphed.

"Anyways, you can't trust Jeff or most of the patients here and Sarah's not much conversation. I figured I'd give talking to you a shot."

JJ sat up. "I'm flattered, really-"

"Cool, where you from?"

"Gotham." He answered quickly. "Wait, wha-"

"How old are you?"

"15 I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Wait, what's happening-"

"Favorite thing to do?"

"Workout."

"Cats or dogs?"

"Dogs, hold on-"

"Vanilla or chocolate?"

"Vanilla, Lil-"

"Favorite type of music?"

"Heavy metal, wai-"

"In a relationship?"

"I wish, hold on!"

She grinned. Her canines were fanged. "See, you wouldn't have talked to me otherwise. Now you're talking to me."

JJ blinked. "Am I being played?"

She sighed and scooted across the floor, leaning against a wall. "You don't know how much I hate this place. I can't talk to anyone. It's too hard."

"So you pick the dude who was raised by the most dangerous man... _ever_?"

"Hm, Jeff, Sarah, Malleo, the creepy dude across the hall... yep."

JJ sat quietly. Lilith didn't say anything.

The Jester looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she could almost pass as sleeping. Her black hair had a lock of red in it and her skin was deathly pale. "You are beautiful, you know that?" He asked.

She opened her eyes in surprise. "What?"

JJ shrugged. "You're stunning. Maybe I have, like, no skill nor knowledge at this sort of thing, but you are beautiful."

Her pale skin lightened to pale pink. "Lilith Corbin."

"That's a pretty name."

"Jeff already told you that."

"It sounds prettier when you say it."

"Are you-"

"Flirting with you, yes. JJ." He offered, extending him her hand.

She shook it. "You've got really calloused hands."

"I do... manual jobs for a living. Plus, working out on metal floor's not good for smooth hands."

"I thought your name was the Jester."

JJ laughed. "That's for the ease of everyone at home. I hate that name."

"Why?"

"Because it's meant as a... menage a trois-"

"I don't think that means what you think it means." She said.

He pointed at her. "Or does it?" He laughed. "I'm kidding. You should've seen your face... but, yeah. I hate it. Just call me JJ. Or Jay. Not the Jester though."

Thoroughly interested in the conversation, he maneuvered himself so he was sitting across from her against the wall disconnecting him from Jeff. The other teen tapped the glass.

"Fish tank, don't tap asshole." JJ said.

Lilith laughed. He smiled at her.

"Do you like sports?" He asked after a moment of looking at her.

"Nope." She answered.

"Oh come on, football?"

She shook her head.

"Rugby? Soccer, volleyball? Something?"

She shook her head again. "I was always a... loner."

"..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Listen, I'm bad at this. I'm not... normal, you're... surprisingly charismatic. But... I just want to get to know you. What do you think about, I guess?"

He thought about it. "Damn, that's a deep question, isn't it? Well... I suppose... getting out."

"Getting out of what?"

"Getting out of the crime business. Killing people, arms dealing, _assisting_ , etcetera etcetera."

"...How many?" She asked.

"None. Don't know how many by proxy."

"68." She said.

HIs eyebrows shot up. "Damn lady."

Lilith made a face. "Yeah. Hospital I was in, I just..."

"Lost control?"

"Yeah."

"Same."

"It's not easy to live like this."

"Like you're about to snap at any moment."

"Exactly, being constantly dangerous."

"To have a demon inside."

She stared at me. He let out a breath. "Wow, that got deep, sorry. But, um... I get this urge. To do really bad stuff. And it takes a helluva lot of willpower to resist it."

She stared at him in concern. "They really fucked you up, didn't they?"

He stared at her; she wasn't even looking at his scars. His heart skipped a beat. "Yeah."

She hummed. "You keep looking at my teeth."

"Sorry. They keep... snagging your lip. It's actually really sexy."

"Really? Wait, what?"

"Yeah. Are they real?"

"Yes, they're real. Go back to that last part-"

"Well, how long have you had them?"

"'Bout a month. What did you mean 'sexy'?"

"You've only been here about a month?" He asked, ignoring her question.

Lilith frowned. "Give or take, don't change the subject. What did you mean?"

JJ grinned. "I suppose you'll have to come another night and find out."

She stared at him.

His grin slowly faded. "That... sounded really sexual... wow, didn't mean it that way. I mean... so we can... talk more..."

She returned the grin. Her red eyes seemed to mesmerize him. He stood up in a haze and walked over to his bed. His eyes were closed before he even hit the mattress.

A small furry creature jumped up onto the bed and lay on his chest.

* * *

Lilith lay in her bed. The sun was threatening to rise over the horizon and morning shifts were soon due to begin.

She couldn't sleep at all... since she moved.

He was in her thoughts, constantly staring at her with that damnable grin. Even his scars didn't detract from the sincerity of it.

And... he thought she was pretty?

She scoffed. It'd been too long since she was with normal people her age.

But he had never tore his eyes from her. And one thing she'd gotten good at since gaining her powers was the ability to read people, the smallest muscles and the smallest movements of their eyes. He had a non stop happy expression. His eyes never moved from her face.

He really did think she was beautiful.

What was she saying? This wasn't some storybook. She didn't need to fall in love with the dashing rogue at the drop of a dime, and dashing rogues weren't the heroes they were played out to be. Living in Gotham taught her that.

She rolled over, but couldn't shake him from her thoughts. Her tooth snagged her lip- he was right, she did do that a lot. She raised her head and peered over Sarah's prone form.

The young criminal was laying with a content look on his face.

Criminal was too strong of a word; victim. The young victim.

* * *

JJ yawned and sat up, rubbing his back with a wince. The bright lights of the asylum slowly began to turn on, and it wouldn't be long until the other patients began to wake up.

Anyone smart or vaguely sane preferred waking up before everyone else- it beat waking up to the sound of screams and hysterical laughter echoing from deeper into the asylum.

The Jester leaned against the wall, lost in his thoughts.

"Lily and JJ, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"Shut up." The young criminal cut in, cutting Jeff off.

Still, JJ stared across the cells, unable to draw his eyes away from Lilith's prone form. She was sleeping peacefully.

 _You can't love,_ he thought to himself. _How could you? What do you know about that? You can't fathom love. Just stick to violence. That's all he taught you, the-_

"Bastard." The Jester spat.

* * *

JJ trudged through the cafeteria, eyes heavy with guilt. He fiddled with the spoon in his hand. It bent. One way. The other. Back again. _Snap_. The Jester held the shank close to himself.

"Hey, Hatter!"

Jervis Tetch looked up and spotted the younger criminal. The Mad Hatter was short and frail looking, his hair thinning and eyes cast in shadow. "Oh, the Queen of Diamond's boy! Come, come, come and sit with me! It is tea time, of course."

JJ grinned thinly. The short man smelled heavily of burned tea. The Mad Hatter pushed the teen a Styrofoam cup. Tetch grinned at JJ and made a drinking motion with his hand. The Jester rolled my eyes and picked the empty cup up, pantomiming drinking out of it. Jervis' face morphed into shock.

"Little Hare, that is not how you drink tea! Oh the manners on you, did the March Hare tell you nothing?!"

JJ groaned. "For fucks sake." I sipped at the empty cup.

Tetch hummed, satisfied. The teen put the cup down. "Hey, Hatter."

The older man looked up at the teen. JJ slipped him the shank.

The Hatter blinked in confusion. The Jester tilted his head to the side. Tetch followed the gesture to a guard standing lazily next to an exit. His eyes changed. His jaw quivered with rage. JJ nodded, bitterly satisfied.

Jervis pushed himself to his feet, mumbling about slaying the Jabberwock.

The teen sighed in regret and began walking to the entrance on the other side of the room. There was commotion behind him and then blood splattered onto the walls. The guards completely ran past the teen to assist in restraining Jervis.

Then chaos broke out and the inmates began rioting.

JJ left the cafeteria back down the halls as an alarm began going off. Doctors and nurses rushed from rooms into the hallway. Some noticed the teen and began running in the opposite direction in fear; others ignored him entirely and made their way to one of the exits.

"Freeze!"

The teen turned. A guard stood with his gun drawn, finger wrapped around the trigger.

Then his eyes lit up in shock. A figure stood behind the man. Something sharp wrapped around his throat and the guard's hands went to his neck as barbed wire dug into his skin.

Crane glowered and held the noose tight. The guard's eyes rolled into his head and he stopped struggling.

The Scarecrow tied the noose tight and let the guard fall. The Jester waved slightly at him. "Doctor."

Jonathan nodded slightly in return. "What's going on?"

"I instigated a riot."

"Ah," He looked to the side. "If that is all, I will be making my escape. I'd suggest you do the same."

"I've got something to handle first."

Crane turned away. "Very well."

The Doctor walked away and the young criminal turned towards the B level security hall.

* * *

Lilith was standing at the front of her cell, staring out at the hallways, confused. Her look shot to surprise as JJ walked into view.

"Whattup?" The Jester greeted.

She stared at the other teen. "Jay, what the Hell are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Escaping. Inciting a riot. Etcetera."

She blinked and her eyes widened into saucers. "Wait, this is-"

"All me, yes, yes, yes, now if you want to escape, help me open this door."

"What about the others?"

"What now?"

"Shouldn't we help them escape?"

JJ stared at her incredulously. "Are you trying to make this harder than it needs to be?"

She looked at me expectantly. "I _can_ escape on my own."

He scowled at Sarah and Jeff. "Dammit, fine. Hurry up and get out."

There was a poof of red smoke, some scurrying, then another poof as Lilith stood next to him. "Do you know the way?"

He grinned and popped his neck. "Cullen, I've been studying these blueprints for years."

"Don't call me that."

"Still gonna."

The duo turned in the direction of the security room. JJ looked over his shoulder at her, deadly serious. "We have to be quick. There's going to be guards all over this place, got it?"

"Then hurry up and stop posturing." She nodded nonetheless, and they departed from the cell block.

* * *

It was a short jog, and the security room was lightly manned; most guards seemed to be dealing with the rioting. The one man sitting inside seemed terrified.

The Jester grabbed a paperweight off of the security desk, quietly sliding into the room. He threw it into the air, testing the weight for a moment. He grinned at Lilith and chucked it at the guard.

It slammed into the glass harmlessly beside him.

The guard turned in shock and stared at the duo before something flew past the Jester at insane speeds, smashing into his face.

His eyes rolled up and he fell forwards. Lilith grinned at JJ. He scoffed. "Stop gloating."

Lilith fumbled around the control panel for a few moments before finding the emergency power switch. She looked up at him. "When you flip that, we've gotta run like hell, okay? You ready?"She nodded and flipped it. The lights shut off, then turned back on red.

 ***Emergency power activated*** The intercom droned.

He nodded frantically and they both ran towards the entrance.

The cool night air greeted me and he breathed in deeply. "Holy shit I missed freedom."

Lilith gave him a strange look. The young criminal shrugged and she began heading towards the bridge. He laughed.

"What?" She asked.

He laughed again. "There'll be cops all over the bridge. We gotta climb down to the coastline."

"That's a pretty far drop."

"Down a rocky face into turbulent, freezing waters, yeah."

She raised an eyebrow at me. The Jester grinned. "You gotta do what you gotta do."

"You're insane."

A laugh. "Only when it counts."

She sighed as they made their way to the fence blocking the edge. She looked at him. "What's the plan?"

"We gotta get over the fence, climb down, and find a boat."

"A boat?"

"Most of the big hosses here have little escape routes already ready! It's strategy!" He yelled as the waves crashing against the mountain face threatened to drown out his words.

He put his hands in a cup position, ready to help her vault the fence. She shook her head. "You first!"

JJ shrugged, and placed his foot in her outstretched hands. "On three!" He yelled. "One, two, three!" He jumped and she pushed him up with inhuman strength. JJ flailed and reached for the iron gate, barely snatching a horizontal bar. "Holy shit!"

She grinned.

"Inmates! _Freeze_!"

"Fuck." The Jester said with a groan, peering over the edge of the cliff at the encroaching guards.

Three guards approached and she gave me an urgent look. " _Go_."

He swore under his breath. "Burnley, alright?! Meet me at Burnley! Get the fuck out of there!" She nodded and turned to the trio of guards. The Jester shook my head and began descending down the rock face. A poof of red smoke was the last thing he saw before rock took up all of his vision.

The Jester gripped the sharp rocks hard. They were slick, and threatened to fall under his weight at any moment. The water splashed at his heels.

He ran through his memories of the best way to not die there.

He remembered one story; a trio of guys had climbed horizontally across a rock face, several dozen feet of the water. They made it to a beach down the line. _What had they done?_

"Ah."

JJ groaned again and gripped the rocks hard, using his teeth and shoulder to get his prison shirt unbuttoned. The orange garb fell to the water below. More shuffling rid him of the white undershirt. He had no shoes to lose.

"If I don't die from drowning, I'm going to die anyways of hyperthermia." He growled out.

Anxiously, he climbed sideways, keeping a close eye on the water.

Then he saw it and his heart skipped a beat. The boat was yards further into the water. He couldn't reach it if he tried. "There goes my fucking ho-"

The rock JJ was standing on gave way. His grip slipped of the slick rock he was holding. He fell backwards.

 _Splash._

The Jester dragged himself above the water and spluttered before the waves pulled him under again.

He struggled to swim in the way he thought the boat was. It seemed useless- the water all seemed the same, and the waves crashed higher than he could see. Then something brushed his leg and he resumed his frantic swimming. Something nipped and he winced. _Keep swimming._ Something grabbed his ankle and pulled him under the water. JJ's other leg lashed out and hit it, and he struggled back to the surface with a scowl. _Keep swimming._

Something sharp wrapped around his ankle again. He kicked it again. Once, twice; it let go.

 _Keep swimming._

His hand hit something metal and his eyes lit up in hope. JJ grabbed a sharp edge and pulled himself up, and over. He rolled into the small boat. Two oars lay in it.

JJ laughed tiredly. Extending one hand over the edge of the boat, he flipped off whatever had been attacking him.

"Fuck I gotta row my ass to the mainland." He groaned, wiping water off of his face. Sitting up, he peered across the channel at Gotham's skyscrapers and groaned again.

He grabbed the oars and began his long journey.

* * *

 **A/N: I goofed! The goof is strong! It was just a prank! It was just a social experiment!**

 **Ahem. Sorry this took so long. I meant to have it done last Friday, then yesterday and... sorry. It's my goof. Please spare me. At least save my face. Or my hair. For science.**

 ** **Anywho, review! It gives me happiness and more motivation to write!****

 **R &R, ****LOL**

 **-The Lord of Only My OC's Except Wolf, Infernokota**


	6. Too Late to Start Over

**"Never be afraid to start over. It's a chance to rebuild your life the way you wanted all along."**

 **-Anonymous**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's in this story. On that, stick till the end of the Author's Note for a trailer...**

 _It was a taste, ya know? Just to see what was out there._

* * *

JJ groaned as he slowly woke up. He dragged himself off of the ratty mattress.

"Long night?"

The teen looked up. The man across the alley from him was dirty, with ratty hair and a long beard. He was wearing thick, also dirty clothes. He was presumably homeless.

JJ sighed. "You've no idea, guy."

"Yeah, I prob'bly do."

The young criminal sat up and leaned against a wall. "Where are we?"

He grinned crookedly. "Son, you in the Narrows."

"Great."

"Listen, the cops came by, I said you was my kid. They got a social worker comin' by. I don' know who you are, but you better get movin'."

JJ groaned. "Seriously?"

He harrumphed and turned around. The teen dragged himself to his feet.

"Whattsa name?"

JJ turned back to the man. "What?"

"Whattsa name?"The teen blinked in slow realization.

The man laughed, then poofed in red smoke. Lilith sat against the wall, laughing.

JJ blinked again. "What the fuck?"

"I saw you pull your boat up onto the shore before you collapsed. I dragged you here. No, there were no cops."

The Jester closed his eyes and sighed. "You suck."

"Yep."

There was a beat of silence. There was a bird tweeting in the distance. It was peaceful.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked.

"Honestly... I dunno."

Lilith moved so that she was sitting in front of him. "You said you wanted out?"

"I... don't know. It doesn't quite work like that."

"It could."

JJ sighed. "Really? What's your plan? Run away, act like everything's just peachy? We've got records, and we're wanted friggin' escaped inmates!"

She shook her head. "I don't know. But I promised you, we'd get out."

"Promised me?" He asked.

"You might not remember, but... yeah. I swore."

JJ was silent for a moment. "...even if I wanted out, there isn't anyway I could-" His eyes widened in shock. "Sonuvabitch."

Lilith grinned. "Of course there is."

The young criminal ran his hand through his hair. "Holy shit. The Calculator."

"The what now?"

"Hush, I'm thinking. No, he totally could. That's a helluva lot of money though."

"Don't tell me to hush. How much money?"

"Maybe a hundred thousand?"

She stood up and stared him in the eye. "How the Hell are we- you already know."

JJ grinned. "I know people. We could go. Wherever. I've got enough money to leave."

"So where is it?"

"One of Crane's warehouses."

"Seriously?"

"No biggie, no one will notice me coming in then leaving. It all hinges on whether Crane's there or not," He turned to the street and raised his hand. "How much money do you have on you?"

"We just broke out of a high security mental hospital."

"Just checking."

* * *

They peered across the street at the warehouse. A single, inconspicuous looking man stood by the door. Lilith elbowed him. "You sure this is the place?"

He nodded. "Crane's smart. The guy just looks like he's taking a cigarette break. All the shady shit's happening out the back of the warehouse."

"So how do we get in?"

He peeled his orange jacket off. "We don't. I do."

She frowned. "By yourself?"

"I'll be fine. These are my people. They'll be on high alert for myself and Crane. Most of the big honchos are still trying to recover. No one will say anything, just... trust me. Try not to get caught, okay?"

Lilith huffed and the Jester crossed the street. The man standing guard narrowed his eyes at him as the teen walked up. "The Jester. Come on, do you _still_ not recognize me?"

The lookout's eyes opened in realization and he murmured a quick apology before unlocking the door and letting the teen in.

The room was bustling, thugs rushing to and fro. The Jester closed his eyes and breathed for a moment before continuing further into the warehouse. One of the lieutenants noticed him and jogged over. "Jester, sir! I'm sure you'll be happy to know that since you were locked up, we've increased production to, uh... you okay?"

JJ nodded absently. "Mmhm. Anything else?"

He shook his head. "No, sir."

The teen shooed him off and the goon left, giving the Jester a concerned look. JJ snorted, walking further into the warehouse. It only took finding the bag, _God he hoped it was a bag_ , and the young criminal could move on with his life.

JJ bowed his head. "That's what you want, right?" He murmured under his breath. He shook his head and continued his search. This was about more than him.

The teen moved to where the few men stupid enough to sleep slept and searched around. "Imagine if someone found it. I'd probably fucking kill myself." He chuckled to himself. The small room had three bunk beds and he resisted the urge to search beneath them. God, he watched too many movies.

It had to be in there. The young criminal blinked and bit back a laugh.

"Of course. In the mattress, why not?"

Grabbing one of the thugs' bags, he searched the mattresses. Finally, in the top bunk bed in the corner, JJ found the hole. It was stuffed with multiple stacks of money. He could count it later, now he just needed to get out. Stuffing the money in, he held the bag at his side and stepped out of the room. The men were still rushing to and fro. Scarecrow kept his men busy, that was apparent.

"Scarecrow!"

The young criminal's eyes widened.

"What?"

The bag fell limp at his side and he let out a whimper.

"I found this girl standing outside, spyin' on the warehouse!"

JJ rolled his eyes. "Oh my _God, are you kidding me?_ "

"You dragged her in... _from the street_?"

"No one was lookin' sir, I promise!"

"Impudent _fool_! There are cameras- kill her, then give the word out! We need to evacuate immediately!"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!" JJ said repeatedly, jogging out into the middle of the warehouse floor. "No killing!"

Scarecrow narrowed his eyes.

"And I just called you out in front of your guys, didn't I?" The teen looked around at what seemed like every goon had gathered in a group, standing around on the main floor. "Yep."

"Jester?" Crane asked, staring at him.

JJ nodded. "Can we just... be calm about this?"

He turned to the goon holding Lilith in place. She glared at the Jester, and gestured her head to the side, trying to tell him to leave.

His mouth gaped open and he stared at her incredulously. "You dumb bitch."

She spat at JJ. Crane scowled, assuming the gesture was intended for him.

"Shit. Crane, listen, It's really important to me that you _don't_ ice the dumb bitch. It'd really be inconvenient if you killed her, sir."

His scowl dropped replaced by a look of disbelief. "You... you have found yourself a significant other?"

JJ's confident guise faded slightly at the implication. "...Yeah."

Scarecrow scoffed. "I must admit, you've intrigued me. You go against everything the Joker and I ever taught you. Interesting. Let her go." The goon complied, and Lilith glared at him.

The young criminal snapped. "Lilith, _stop_!" She gave the Jester a disbelieving look. JJ looked at her urgently. She scowled and sulked over to him.

The teen shrugged at Crane.

Scarecrow looked directly at JJ's bag. "What do you have there?"

"Money." The teen said, frozen.

"Money." He repeated.

The Jester nodded slightly in confirmation. "Money." _I'm going to die_ , he thought, _I'm an idiot._

Crane smirked- honest to God smirked. "Have you been stealing from me, child?"

JJ shook his head. "No. On my life, I swear. It's my cut."

The Doctor laughed bitterly. "'Your cut'."

"With all due respect... do you really care?"

"Money is important."

JJ looked his employer in the eye. "I just need enough to clear _her_ name."

Crane kept JJ's gaze for a few moments. "Fine. This is your only warning, child. Do not screw me."

Jester wasted no time, turning on his heel and grabbing Lilith's wrist. "Time to go, Lil. Thank you, doctor."

The Scarecrow didn't answer.

The teens hurried out of the warehouse. The door slammed shut behind them.

JJ clutched the bag close to his chest, like a hard fought spoil. Lilith looked at him. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "Fuck no," He scrambled closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, the bag dropped to the ground. "Jesus Lily, are _you_ alright?"

Lilith frowned. "Yes?"

The Jester pulled her into a hug.

She hesitantly returned it. "Seriously, what's up?"

He pulled back and stared into her eyes. "Do you have any fucking idea how close you were to being murdered? Any idea? How are you _not_ more shaken?"

"I would've been fine."

"You're fast, you're strong, you can shapeshift, I get that. But if you moved with intent, he would've killed you in an instant- _no_ , he would've put you through his Fear toxin first."

"I could've taken all of them."

JJ shook his head and backed off.

She stared at him. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not! I thought... I thought you were about to die."

She was silent. He turned to her; her mouth was slightly agape, and she was staring at him. He shook his head and looked back at the street and sat down.

After a moment Lilith sat down next to him and leaned her shoulder against his. "You've got quite the surprising protective instinct."

"Right? I thought my only instinct was self-preservation. I didn't even think..."

They sat silently.

"We need to get in contact with Calculator."

She sighed and took her weight off his shoulder. "Where do we begin?"

"We don't."

She frowned. "What?"

JJ looked up at a security camera and opened the bag of cash to showcase it. " _Hopefully_ he finds us. He'll run background checks- fuck it, he'll find us, just trust me."

Lilith rubbed her neck. "So what do we do till then?"

The Jester stood up. "Shit, wanna find an apartment?"

* * *

JJ laughed and locked the door behind them. "And then I say to the guy, _fuggetaboutit_."

Lilith fought to keep a smile off her face. "That wasn't funny."

"Oh come on, the dude bought it hook line and sinker."

"Come on, your Jersey voice isn't that good."

JJ raised his chin confidently. "'Ey, yo, what's up? Whattaya know, we got ourselves a disbelieva' here." He said in a strong, stereotypical Jersey accent. "My mom's from Brooklyn, ya know? Same difference."

Lily laughed. "You just offended every Brooklyn and New Jersey native."

"This is Gotham, everyone already hates us."

She laughed again and they took a look around the apartment. It was tiny and dingy. The living room was small and connected directly to the kitchen. On either side of a small hallway was a bedroom, with a bathroom in the middle.

"Bienvenidos a mi casa." He said.

She quirked a smile. "Su casa es mi casa." Lilith plopped down on the small couch and sighed. "Oh, it's been so long since I've had a comfortable couch."

JJ snorted and sat on the opposite side of the couch. She kicked her feet up on his lap. "Ha ha, get off."

"No."

He pushed her legs up and onto the top of the couch. "Nope."

She murmured something.

JJ turned an ear towards her. "What was that?"

Lilith kicked him. "I said you're a butt."

"I may be a 'butt', but you're an ass."

"You like me, admit it."

He frowned. "...Maybe. You could make that argument."

She grinned maliciously. "Oh? So you like my ass?"

JJ blinked. Stared at her for a moment. Another moment.

He stood up and scooped her into his arms, bridal style.

"Hey what are you-" Her eyes widened in shock and she halted her own words with a squeak as he slowly brought his face closer to hers...

And threw her over the back of the couch.

Lilith yelped in protest. "Oh my God, dick!"

The young criminal jumped onto the couch in its entirety, a smug grin plastered on his face. "My couch!"

She slowly rose up from behind the couch, frowning. "That is not fair."

He made a kissing motion at her. "You forget, lady, I apprenticed under a psychologist. I've got you already figured out."

Lil hit him in the face with her jacket. "You suck."

He laughed and turned the TV on.

She sighed. Then yelped in surprise as the phone rang. JJ laughed harder and picked the phone up. "Yes?"

"Jacob Whitaker?"

His blood ran cold. "Who's asking?"

"I'm assuming you know who. This call's being bounced repeatedly, so I need to be quick. There's a package waiting for you in the lobby." The line went quiet.

JJ frowned and turned to Lilith who was now hovering over his shoulder. She shrugged silently. "I'm going to go check." He nudged her towards the bedrooms. "Stay low and quiet. Anyone asks to come in that isn't me, don't open the door."

Lilith spun him around to face her. "What's wrong?"

The Jester shook his head and pulled a jacket on. "Nothing."

"So what's the problem?"

"Nothing. I just didn't get this far without being paranoid."

As she made to protest, he shut the door on her face. "I'm sorry, what was that?" JJ snorted and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and descended the stairs to the ground floor.

Entering the entrance of the dingy complex, the Jester coughed to get the concierge's attention, his head down. She blinked. "Can I help you."

"There was a package for Jacob Whitaker and Lilith Corbin?"

She looked at him. "Are you Jacob?"

He nodded "Jacob."

She shrugged and picked a rather large cardboard box off of the ground and handed it to him. "Here you are."

JJ murmured a thanks and walked back out into the stairwell. He threw his hood off and stared at the package in horror. "Shit."

He placed his ear against it, listening for a tick-tock. Nothing.

The Joker wouldn't use anything less comical.

Could an assassin have sent it? That seemed unlikely... which made the suggestion that it was actually from the Calculator very likely.

Placing it on its side, he pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket and cut the side open.

Moving packing peanuts out of the way, he winced and grabbed the black object inside.

A laptop. He let out a sigh of relief, grabbed the torn open box and marched back upstairs to the apartment.

* * *

"Who sent us a laptop?" Lilith asked.

"Who do you think?" JJ asked, tilting his head at her.

"This 'Calculator' guy?"

"Fingers crossed."

Setting the sleek black laptop on the kitchen counter, he flipped it open. Its screen was covered in multicolored blocks and lines on a black space.

Lilith frowned. "You already broke it."

Jester shared the frown. "Hello?"

After a beat of silence, the computer began whirring as the blocks began disappearing and it began booting up. Once it opened to the home screen, nothing happened.

Then someone Skype called them. The name merely read 'blocked'.

JJ answered it.

The screen turned to a shaded room, a bald man in glasses sitting cast in shadow in front of them.

"...Hi?" Lilith asked.

"Ms. Corbin. Jester," The man began. "It took you long enough. And I'm kinda disappointed in your choice of residence. I expected something more... dramatic. Anyways, I don't trust this connection so I'm going to be quick. You wanted in contact with me. You offered a lot of money. You're both trustworthy- maybe not you Lilith, but you Jester, wouldn't call unless it was important."

"Listen, Calculus, can you wipe our records?" JJ asked.

The Calculator laughed. "'Can I wipe your records'? I can wipe you off the face of the Earth if I wanted to- not in a threatening way, of course. Yes, I can wipe your records. It's going to cost a lot of money though. Also, don't call me Calculus. I hate calculus."

"Never do anything you're good at for free, right right," The Jester rolled his eyes. "I've got eighty-three thousand to wipe our records and forge some records for the two of us."

The man was silent for a moment. "...You know, yesterday I was talking to one of the most powerful men in the world about wiping the evidence of a genocide from his name, and now I'm going to 'wipe some records' and 'forge some records' for a couple of runaways..."

JJ shrugged. "Rich runaways."

"You're pretty ballsy, kid, I'll give you that. Fine, but I want the money to be wired digitally to me. Don't know what that means? Go to the Gotham National Bank, deposit the money to 'Casio Kashio's' account. They'll figure it out from there. Faster you do that, faster I get my money, faster you two go free. What records did you want forged?"

"School records."

The Calculator laughed. "That's a riot. Kindergarten through Freshman year. That'll do. Remember; get me my money, you go free. See? I'm a nice guy."

"Yes you are," The Jester said. "Genocides included."

He chuckled as the feed cut. Then the laptop began spazzing out and it became unusable again.

* * *

"It's gone by pretty quickly, hasn't it?" Lilith asked.

JJ shrugged. "I suppose."

"Feels like yesterday we were still in Arkham."

He looked at her. "Lil, that was maybe a week ago."

"Not yesterday though, was it?"

They sat in the car staring at the large stone building. _'Gotham City High School'._

"Well, who wants to go in first?" He asked.

She elbowed him. "Why don't you go try out your new face?"

JJ looked in the mirror and frowned. The scars along his cheeks were hidden. Both of his eyes were blue. His hair was dyed black. He looked almost normal. "You did good." JJ said.

She was silent for a minute. "...I just looked it up online."

The former criminal grinned and hit her playfully in the shoulder. "And I looked up how to flirt online. You gotta learn sometime."

Lilith laughed quietly and he opened his door, stepping out.

 _LIAR!_ A voice hissed out.

JJ gasped and stumbled, falling to the curb. Lilith peeked over the top of the small car. "JJ?"

The former criminal waved her off and gasped for breath, staring at the concrete.

"Sir, are you alright?"

A middle-aged woman came walking towards the duo.

JJ struggled to look up at her. "I'm- I'm fine."

The woman gasped. "Your eye, are you alright?"

"What?" He looked at the concrete. His blue contact lens lay on the ground, cracked. He shook his head.

 _NO NO NO! YOU ARE_ OURS!

" _What?"_ JJ repeated, looking up at the woman.

She frowned. "I... didn't say anything, are you sure you're alright? Do we need to get you to the nurse?"

The teen shook his head. "I'm fine, than... thank you for your concern."

The woman stared at him in concern, but walked on. Lilith came around the car and kneeled down next to him. "Jay, are you sure you're-"

"I'm fine." JJ snapped. She frowned. He winced. "Sorry."

Lilith sighed. "Come on, let's get you up."

 _NEVER! LOKISSON, YOU WILL_ NEVER _LEAVE US!_

JJ jumped in shock at the voice hissing angrily in his ear and spun around. Nothing. Nobody.

Lilith sighed. "Wanna just go home?"

JJ snarled. "Fuck no."

"You sure?"

"Fuck no. Let's just go."

 _Never..._

* * *

JJ looked around in awe at the main entryway. Everything was clean and polished. The lights above shone brightly and clearly. The white of the pristine concrete walls was pure, like paper. Lilith looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"In awe." He said.

She followed his gaze around the massive room. "About what?"

"This is hands down the nicest place I've ever been in."

Lilith ah'd in understanding.

She gestured to the side. "That's the admin's office. We should probably check in."

JJ looked at the clock and raised an eyebrow. "On second thought, we could just go home."

Lil raised an eyebrow back at him.

They stared off for a few moments before he sighed. "Fine. Lead the way."

Lilith grinned in victory and opened the door to the office. The woman sitting at the front desk looked up at the duo. Lilith smiled. The woman smiled back. "How may I help you?"

Lilith moved in front of her, while JJ stood next to the door. "Hello, my friend and I are just transferring in. Lilith Corbin and Jacob Whitaker?"

She hummed and clicked at her computer. JJ leaned against the door and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, there we are. Your records are here. Do you two have your schedules yet?"

Lily smiled again and shook her head. "No ma'am, we don't."

The woman peered at her screen and clicked a few more times before the printer behind her booted up and she handed the duo sheets of papers. "Your locker combos and locker numbers are also on them." She added.

JJ smiled and nodded, already leaving the office. Lilith said a thank you and left after him.

She snickered. "Could it kill you to be a little social."

"I dunno, it might."

She laughed and looked at her schedule. "I have world history first, room 114. What do you have?"

The former criminal peered at the schedule. "Design?" He frowned. "What the fuck is Design?"

Lilith laughed. "That's an art class. It'll be fine. I think you need an art credit to pass anyways. You'll figure it out. What room number?"

"...P4B? What the actual fuck?"

She shook her head. "No idea."

He sighed and turned around, stepping back into the front office. "Hello, where is P4B?"

The woman gestured behind her. "Behind the school, it's a portable."

He ah'd and tipped his head at her in thanks. Leaving the office he gestured his head at the entrance. "My class is outside the school, for whatever reason."

"Oh, P4B. Portable, okay."

 _At least she knew what was going on,_ he thought sourly _._ "Hey, at lunch, meet back here?"

She nodded and extended her pinky finger. JJ stared at her. Lilith rolled her eyes. "Pinky promise. Just do it."

He hesitantly raised his pinky finger and she wrapped hers around it.

"Jeez your hand's scarred." She said.

"And yours was smooth." He grinned at her. "See you soon."

She nodded and turned. "See ya."

* * *

JJ stepped into the small classroom and the kids in it all turned to him and their faces fell in confusion. He looked at the teacher. The middle aged man looked at back at him expectantly. The teen frowned. "I'm, uh, a transfer? Jacob Whitaker?"

He looked up in thought for a moment before snapping. "Right, right, right." He looked at a paper on his desk and pointed to a table in the corner. "You're over there, next to the blonde girl."

"Jessie." The blonde girl said.

"Whatever."

JJ furrowed his eyebrows and moved to the table. Three other teens sat around it. They all looked at him curiously. He blinked. "Howdy."

The teacher walked over. "You've missed quite a bit, but right now we're just working on some warm-ups. I'll go get you your stuff, and the redhead-"

"Barbara?" The redheaded girl reminded, putting her hand up in exasperation

"Whatever, can fill you in."

JJ smiled unsurely. "Thanks."

Barbara gave the former criminal a strange look. He raised an eyebrow. "May I help you."

She sighed, and let go whatever was bugging her. "It's just some free-flow drawing. Its pretty simple."

The teacher walked over and handed JJ a folder, a pencil, a pack of colored pencils and a pen, said something, then walked away.

The teen ignored him and gestured at Barbara with his pencil. "You look really friggin' familiar."

She went tight-lipped. "Barbara Gordon, the police commissioner's daughter."

JJ shrugged. "Probably."

The blonde, Jessie, smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Jessie."

His hand slowly snaked out and shook hers. "JJ."

She looked at their hands. "Wow, you've got really rough hands. Did you work on a farm before you came here?"

Jay's hand curled into a fist and he pulled it back. "No."

"So where are you from?"

"Gotham."

"What high school did you go to before this? Oh, I bet it was Jordan Mem-"

"Jessie," Barbara- _Barbara friggin' Gordon_ \- cut in. "No need to interrogate him as soon as he sits down. You've got all year anyways."

JJ raised an eyebrow at her and then at the pencil gripped tightly in his hand, sharp end towards the blonde.

He leaned back in his chair and turned to the boy sitting to his left, subtly dropping the pencil. "So who are you?"

The other boy was brunette and slight in frame, glasses perched on his head. "Oh... I'm Cameron."

"Well, Cameron, hi." He said. JJ stared at the folder in front of him derisively. He turned to Barbara. "So what exactly am I doing?"

"You're just drawing. Just draw what comes to mind." She said, tapping his paper with her pencil.

He sighed and scribbled at the paper.

After a few minutes, the teacher came over and peered at the paper. "A spade?"

JJ rubbed his eye and looked at the paper. Right in the center, surrounded by other smaller card logos was indeed a single spade.

He dropped the pencil and shrugged. "I like cards."

"Really? You seemed more like the skateboarder, rock band kinda guy." Barbara said. The teacher smiled and walked to the front of the class.

The former criminal raised an eyebrow at the Gordan. "And why is that?"

"Between the roguish hair, and your eyes? You kinda give that feel off. Maybe a nice leather jacket would look good." She said, waving her pen around.

"Brown's not my color."

"What about black?"

JJ shrugged and looked down at his paper. "Better than purple and green." He mumbled.

"Class!" The teacher called, trying to get the teens' attention.

* * *

Barbara frowned as she left the classroom

 _Cards. Green and Purple. Multicolored eyes._ She shook her head and fished her phone out of her pocket, opening her contacts.

 _'Dick,'_ she texted, ' _do you know Jacob Whittaker?'_

After a few moments, Dick responded. ' _No, y?'_

 _'We might have a problem'_

 _'Why?'_

She shook her head. _'He might be the Jester'_

* * *

JJ sat in front of the main office as the teens walked about the school, the smell of food strong in the air. The noise was immense- like a less intense Arkham. It was perfectly chaotic.

He looked at the clock. 11:05. He sighed and rested his head against the wall.

"JJ!"

He turned his head. Lilith was walking up, flanked by another girl in a rock band t-shirt and skinny jeans. Jay waved. "Hi."

She sat down next to him. "How's it going?"

"It's fine. Long."

She frowned slightly. "Well this is Katherine."

JJ raised his eyes at the other girl. She waved slightly. "Hi."

Jay tilted his head in greeting. "Sup. Lil, I... don't know how long I can do this."

Lilith nudged him with her elbow. "It's not that bad."

"You've got experience in this."

"Ha. It gets better. You gotta make friends though."

"I met Barbara Gordon. How's that?"

Katherine blinked. "You made friends with Barbara on your first day?"

"I wouldn't say that." JJ said.

"Oh." She said.

Lilith nudged him again. "See? That doesn't count."

"You can't make the rules as you go."

Lilith scoffed. "It all revolves around me. I do what I want. You're just here."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Who had the money again?"

"Shut up."

Katherine leaned around Lilith to look at the two of them. "How do you guys know each other?"

"We go way back." Lilith answered.

JJ winked at the girl. "She's just saying that."

Katherine ah'd, understanding flooding her features.

The former criminal leaned back and looked at his friend with a smug grin.

She looked back at him while the insinuation sank in. She snapped her head to Katherine. "No, we're not-" JJ laughed, dragging his eyes from her face.

* * *

JJ entered the gymnasium and looked around. Bleachers lined either side and the majority of the gym was polished wood planks. The teacher looked at him as he came in and he rolled his eyes, tired of the same routine. "Transfer. New here."

The teacher nodded. "To the left is the locker rooms, do you have any clothes with you?"

Jay frowned. "Other than the ones I'm wearing?"

The teacher nodded again. "Okay. My office is next to the locker room. There's a barrel full of clothes to grab."

"I have to wear someone else's clothes."

"Dressing down is sixty percent of your grade."

"Oh. Yay, dirty clothes."

Stepping into the hallway, his nose wrinkled. Sweat was a smell he was used to, having worked with burly men for several weeks- but not so pungent and concentrated as the area. Walking down the hall, he turned to a door to his right. There was a desk inside and the promised barrel of clothes.

Even the clothes seemed to be soaked in with the smell of teenagers in gaseous form.

Reaching in and pulling out a suitably sized and not overly disgusting outfit, he walked slightly further down the hall to a door labeled clearly 'Male Locker Room'. He stepped in and immediately held his nose.

"Oh dear God!" He yelled out.

"Who's there?" A male voice asked from deeper inside the lockerroom.

"Can I ask the same?" JJ asked as muttering and curses echoed around the room. Two older teenagers, a guy and a girl ran out of the room, giving him a look as they passed. Understanding rushed through him. He leaned after them. "I'm sorry!" He sighed and hit his forehead with his fist. "Dick move, Jay. Cockblocker."

Stripping down and, rather hesitantly pulling on the gym outfit, he sighed at the garments and left the locker room.

Stepping into the gym, he quietly took in the scene. Two classes lined up on opposite sides of the gymnasium. The teacher he had talked to stood at the line closest to him. The teacher gestured his head. "Whitaker, you're at the end there, next to the ginger kid.

JJ sighed and took his place in the line. The ginger kid smelled heavily of... something. Something pungent and _strong_.

After a few moments of near silence, the gym teacher gestured to the doors on the opposite side of the gymnasium. "Out on the track, two laps."

With minimal moaning, the class filed out through the door to the football field outside.

* * *

JJ ran on the lap, small black rocks kicking up in his wake. He ran towards the front of the class, easily keeping up with the superiorly athletic kids. He picked up his speed slightly and breached the front of the athletes, huffing as sweat poured down his face.

"Oh fuck no!" A voice called out from behind him.

Jay looked over his shoulder. A dark haired boy sprinted towards him, short hair flopping from the movement. JJ frowned at the teen as he caught up with the former criminal.

The teen shook his head at JJ and kicked up pace, passing him.

Jay growled and dug his ratty sneakers into the track, forcing his body to go faster, arms swinging quickly at his sides. He swiveled his body and edged past the dark haired boy.

The other teen laughed. And then _leapt over JJ completely._

The former criminal stared above him in slight awe as the teen landed smoothly and ran directly ahead of him. The dark haired boy skidded to a stop as they reached the finish. JJ followed after him, drained. The duo huffed, placing their hands on their knees.

The dark haired teen grinned. "Dick Grayson."

JJ huffed. "Huh... JJ Whitaker."

Dick raised his eyebrows. "Hey, you're... you're in Design with Barbara."

Jay nodded quietly as the rest of the class began trickling. A handful of them surrounded Dick and JJ, laughing and clapping the duo on the shoulders.

The two didn't break eye contact, both of their minds whirring in overtime.

* * *

JJ yawned in exhaustion and slumped in the seat of his small car. He leaned against the dashboard as he waited for Lilith.

The driver's door opened.

"Hi Lil." He said.

"JJ!" Lilith exclaimed, pulling the other teen in a one armed hug. "Oh my god, so in chemistry..."

The rest of the unexpected rant went over the former criminal's head as he stared at her.

She poked him. "Hey, you okay?"

JJ shook his head slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine just... tired?"

"'Tired?' Sounds like a question."

"I'm not good at recovering."

"Recovering from what?" Lil asked, tilting her head.

Jay shrugged. "Thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"You."

She blinked. "Me?"

"Mmhm."

"What about?"

"None ya."

Lilith scowled and hit his shoulder. "You can't just do that."

JJ started the car and pulled it out of the school's parking lot. "I can and I did."

"This is a two-way partnership, mister."

"Whatever you say, pud-" He cut himself off, eyes wide.

She frowned. "Pud?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Please don't start calling me 'pud'."

JJ didn't take his eyes off the road. "Don't worry. Never."

* * *

 **-Three Weeks Later-**

"Hey, Jay!"

JJ groaned. _Goddammit_. He turned. An exceptionally large upper classman was walking towards him with his also large friends.

The head jock jogged slightly to catch up with the former criminal. JJ threw on a fake smile. "Shit, Jay, what's up?"

JJ shrugged. "Not much. The usual."

The upperclassmen laughed. "Hey, you didn't show up at the football game last night."

The younger teen shrugged again. "I was busy."

The jock grinned. "Oh, was it with that hot piece of goth, Corbin? Because I can _totally-"_

JJ turned to him, a scowl on his face and a sudden air of danger covering him. " _Enough_."

The older teen held his hands up. "Woah, sorry."

Jay shook his head. "Whattaya want?"

The upperclassmen shook his head slowly, backing up towards his friends. "Nothing. That was it."

The former criminal sighed and turned back towards the locker as the group walked away.

"I swear, I'm going to hear about how those guys turn up dead in a ditch, aren't I?" JJ turned to the voice. Dick Grayson was walking up towards him. "Hell, I might have to join you. Barb says I'm dumb, but those guys... hoo boy."

A grin slowly crawled onto Jay's face and he shook hands with Dick in that complex way the highschoolers were prone to overusing.

"What's up Grayson?" JJ asked.

"Just wanted to drop by, see what's up with you."

"Plotting the destruction of the stadium while they're playing a game."

Dick laughed. "That's scary, dude. You're scary."

JJ pulled his backpack out of the locker. "You've no idea."

Grayson nudged him. "So, listen, I see you and that Lilith chick leaving school everyday. You guys a thing? It's not my business, sorry."

"Mano a mano? I have no idea."

He leaned against the lockers. "Well, listen. You up to anything after school? Some friends and I are going to go mob."

"Mob?" JJ asked.

"Mob, as in, hang out. Run around. Have fun. You look like you could use it."

Jay thought about it. "I do need to relax. And make friends. And... Lilith's home sick,"

Grayson's grin fell. "What's going on?"

"Just a bad cold. Sorry Dick, I can't. I've gotta get right home. I would, really."

He pursed his lips. "Alright. Well, if you ever want to hang, just hit me up."

* * *

JJ sighed as he stepped into the apartment. "Lil! I got cold medicine crap!"

He waited for an answer. Nothing. He frowned and walked towards her room. Her bed was messy, but she wasn't in it.

"Lil!" he yelled out into the apartment. No answer.

" _Ohoho_ , I'm going to be pissed if you left to do anything." He said to himself.

Sitting on the couch, he turned on the TV placed against one wall.

"The search for several escaped Arkham Asylum inmates continues on. We would like to remind you that it is not safe to travel at night. We have several pictures of the escaped patients now." The news reporter said, before eight pictures appeared.

JJ laughed at his picture. His green and purple hair was a mess, and his eyes were wide and his mouth was agape in mock surprise as he flipped off the photographer.

Lilith's picture was also up, and JJ frowned. She had been wearing make-up, contact lenses, and the red streak had faded out of her hair, but she still looked remarkably like her mugshot. His frown deepened and he rose to his feet, as worse and worse situations began playing in his head. _What if they found her? Just broke in and carted her back to Arkham?_

JJ walked to his room and looked around. _Nobody_. In the bathroom- _nobody_.

No Bat or Robin here then; they surely would've known that the teens were traveling together.

Jay sat back down and felt his heart plunge as he began thinking of the possibilities. He had no idea what the extent of her powers were. No doubt Batman could've taken her away, no matter what she could do. But what if it wasn't a cop, or a superhero? What if someone just broke in, and kidnapped her? Maybe her powers weren't worth shit when she was sick?

He snarled and threw the TV remote across the room.

"Fuck." The former criminally said quietly.

* * *

He huffed and looked at the clock. Three more minutes. Three minutes, then he was going to go look for her. It was almost five. Something definitely wasn't right.

Someone knocked at the door and he froze. JJ walked towards the door, hope daring to blossom in his chest.

He unlocked and opened the door.

Lilith stood in the doorway, an apologetic smile on her face. Her nose was red. She sneezed.

"JJ, I'm sorry-" She was cut off as he pulled her into a tight hug.

He pulled back, incredulous. "You're 'sorry'? I was worried fucking sick about you."

She groaned. "I didn't want to be stuck inside all day-"

"You didn't want to be _stuck inside all day_? You're _sick,_ Lil! That's why you were home in the first place." His voice was quiet, barely more than a whisper.

She leaned against the small countertop. "I appreciate it, Jay, but you've gotta-" She sneezed. "You've gotta let me be me."

JJ scoffed. "Have you forgotten? We're escaped criminals-"

"I'm not a criminal." She said, staring him down.

Jay groaned and rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, we're escaped inmates. How's that? I thought- you could've been taken away, and there was nothing I could've done about it. Batman or Robin, or fucking Superman could've gotten you-"

"Superman?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never fuck with Superman, first rule of villainy- whatever, you get the point." He said. "Worse, you could've... you could've been kidnapped."

Her defiant gaze melted. "I'm sorry JJ. I should've left a-"

"Just... don't do that again, okay?" He said quietly.

She stared up at him, eyes watering.

JJ sighed. "So your eyes are watery too?"

Lilith shook her head slightly. "No." Her voice wavered.

He frowned and dipped his head. "Hey, are you okay?"

She shook her head slightly. "No." She pulled him in tightly, hugging him close to her.

Jay returned the hug. "What's wrong?"

Lil didn't let him go. "When... when my powers started," She sniffed. "My parents thought... they thought I was possessed. By a demon. They called me a demon and brought me to a hospital to... to try and change me back to a normal person. They didn't... they didn't care about me. They just thought I was dangerous."

JJ shook his head. "It's Gotham, Lil. Everybody has a sad story."

"And... and I forgot what it's like for someone to care about me." She continued, voice weak.

The former criminal led them to the couch and the teens sat down, Lilith clutching his shirt tightly and JJ just silently comforting her. He pet the top of her head and she curled into him.

 _'Tsk tsk tsk, bro. What would pops say? Such a shame...'_

* * *

JJ blinked himself awake and looked around. The sun was peeking through the windows. Lilith was laying her head on his lap, legs curled up to fit on the small couch. The former criminal turned to the kitchen clock. It read '9:12'. His eyes widened in surprise. School had begun over an hour ago.

He sighed and stared at the TV, deciding to forego school at that point.

Jay stared down at his friend and took in her features. He fought the choice to wake her up and move or simply stay where they were.

* * *

JJ walked down the street with his hands in his pockets, staring up at the skyscrapers surrounding them; WayneTech, LexCorp, Queen Industries. Enormous buildings glinting in the quickly setting sun, logos plastered on the sides.

"Jesus I hate this song."

The former criminal looked to the side.

Lilith walked next to him, one earbud hanging out of her top, the other pushed into her ear.

"What song?" He asked.

She scowled. "It's Selena Gomez, I think."

"How'd you get a Selena Gomez song?"

"It must've been on my-" She gasped in horror and turned to him. "You didn't."

Jay winked. "130 songs altogether, I think."

Lil hit him in the shoulder. He winced in pain. "Ow, you're strong, stop."

"You dick!"

He shrugged. "It's not false."

She sighed and leaned back, sticking her hands in her pockets. "Not funny."

"It's a little funny."

She shook her head silently and they continued on their walk quietly.

JJ stopped and backed up. Lilith looked back at him in confusion. "J-"

He hushed her and motioned her to stay before turning down a dark alley, hands clenched into fists. He ran forwards.

A man in a dark jacket was standing over a terrified woman, a knife in his hand.

Jay slammed into the man, sending them both flying over the woman. The man struggled to turn around and brought his hands up, wrapping them around JJ's neck. The former criminal knocked the hands away and slammed his fists into the man's face.

The man bucked him off and shot to this feet, slamming Jay into the brick wall.

The teen slammed his forehead into the man's nose, crumpling the cartilage under the impact. The man's hands went up to his nose. "Ah fugh!"

JJ grabbed the back of the man's head and brought it down, simultaneously slamming his knee into the man's face repeatedly. He kicked the man in the knee and sent him down. The former criminal grabbed the man's head again and slammed his forearm into his face. Once. Twice. Three times. Four. Five. The man went limp.

Jay let him fall, huffing.

He walked away from the alleyway, wiping at the blood on his forearm in vain.

Lilith was holding the woman a few feet away from the entryway to the alley. The woman sobbed as she saw him. "Thank you," She said, voice wavering. "Thank you thank you thank you."

JJ nodded silently. Lilith gently set the woman against the wall and she crumpled to the ground, tears streaming down her face. Lilith walked up to JJ. "I called the cops."

He nodded again. She pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

* * *

JJ plopped onto the couch as Lilith closed the shoddy blinds on the window, pale moonlight shining in. Jay sipped at his soda, staring at the TV blankly. Lilith sat down next to him. "You okay?"

"What the fuck just happened?" He asked, not tearing his eyes from the TV.

"You saved that woman."

"Right. What the fuck just happened?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I just... walked in there. I didn't even think about it. Just... walked in and tackled him."

"That's... the human thing to do."

"But-"

Lil put a finger to his mouth. "Hush. One thing you've taught me is that you're not a bad guy."

"But-"

"I said hush," She said, cutting him off again. "Look at us. We're sitting in a public apartment, going to high school, living our lives. _You_ did this for us. You're a great guy, Jay."

JJ didn't answer. Lilith cocked her head, waiting for an answer.

"Thank you." The former criminal whispered.

* * *

 **-Two Weeks Later-**

"What can any of you tell me about Ronald Reagan?" The teacher called.

JJ snorted and lay his head on his desk. The teacher didn't even bother calling him out on it.

"Ronald Reagan was a Hollywood actor and the 40th president." Gordon answered.

Jay mimed her talking, making a face.

"Excellent. Reagan was president 19..."

"Blah, blah, blah." JJ mumbled.

The class flew by and soon after, the teacher walked by, handing out homework papers. Collecting his binder, the former criminal left as the bell rang and stepped out into the wild halls of the high school.

"Yo, JJ!" The former criminal turned.

Dick walked up to him with a grin. "Hey, me and some of the guys are hangin' out at the mall after school. Interested in coming?"

 _He hung out with relatively respectable guys_. JJ sighed. "I uh... gotta drive Lil home."

Grayson sighed. "Jesus, you're whipped, man."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"It happens all the time. You get a girlfriend, and she takes over your life. You should set at least a _little_ time apart for friends."

Jay laughed. "Don't put your own shortcomings on me, dude."

Dick pointed at him. "Fine then. Invite Lilith."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "To the sausage fest."

"If you're so afraid one of us will steal your girl, then..."

The former criminal scowled. "Now I know that you're playing me..." He smirked. "And I'll take your challenge."

"Atta kid!"

* * *

"Yo, yo, yo, yo," Dick cut in between Adam and JJ. "Listen, I know Batman's really, _really_ political and all, but we do not have to have a fight in the friggin' mall."

Jay snorted. "I'm just sayin'."

Lilith shrugged, taking a swig of her drink. "I've never met the guy, but at the, uh, the guys he puts away really do need to be put away."

"I know!" Adam said. He was muscular and tall, blonde short cropped hair covering his head. "But he does a really good job with criminals. Could the police deal with those superfreaks?"

"A gun could." JJ countered.

Dick groaned. Jay grinned. "Shit, Dick, what do you think?"

He threw his hands up. "I'm stayin' out of this one."

"Doesn't Wayne not like him?" One of Dick's friends asked.

Dick pointed at him. "I do not share his views, by the way."

JJ froze. "Hold on, back up, _Wayne_?"

One of the guys snickered. "Grayson's daddy."

Dick legitimately frowned in distaste. "He is not my dad."

"But you live with him."

"Right-"

"And he takes care of you."

"Debata-"

"And he gives you nice cars."

"May-"

"And his butler's your butler."

"Hey, leave Alfred out of it."

The guy laughed again.

JJ looked over to Lilith subtly. She cocked her head in question.

Adam turned around. "What are you looking at?" JJ blinked. Lilith had stepped to the side, avoiding the gaze.

One of Dick's friends, Charlie, grinned. "He's lookin' at the hottie down there."

Lo and behold, a tall, athletic blonde girl stood, talking with her friend.

Charlie pushed JJ. "Go get 'er, tiger."

Jay snarled. "I think I'll pass."

The guys booed and threw trash at him.

"Suck it up!" One called out.

JJ let out a breath. "Trust me, I'm good."

Dick motioned for the group to calm down. "Guys, guys, guys... can't you see? He's already claimed."

The guys let out conspiratory 'oohs' and turned to JJ. He scowled. "Don't you dare, Grayson."

The billionaire's adopted son turned to Lilith. "Dear Lilith."

There was an over-exaggerated chorus of gasps.

Lil put her hands up. "Do not drag me into this."

Dick put his hand to his chin. "Excellent dismissal, Lilly Suplexsplosion. How will you follow suit, JJ Fad?"

JJ blinked. "What?"

"Inside joke."

Charlie grinned. "So... is it true? Are the friendly neighborhood punk kids... you know..."

Jay groaned. "What are you guys, hi- oh. Also, what if we are? None of ya damn business."

Lilith smiled. "By the way, he's not punk, at all. Metal head at best."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Says the chick with Nickleback on her playlist."

Dick let out a pained breath. " _Ooh_. _But_ , can confirm, he has seen her phone! Can confirm!"

Jay and Lilith shared a look and shook their heads. JJ made a sour face. "If we're just going to sit here and get harassed, maybe we should take our talents elsewhere."

Lil raised an eyebrow. "Plus, some of us try at school."

The guys booed again as JJ bowed and the duo walked away.

* * *

 _'When we scream, our lips don't make a sound, we march with feet on solid ground; we walk where no one wants to go, on this untraveled road,'_ The song played through Lilith's phone as she and JJ sat on a bench at the park. The sun was setting, coloring the park in a pale, warm orange.

The duo had her earbuds in their outside ears and their heads were painfully close.

They didn't say anything.

After a large handful of songs, the sky was already darkening as the sun disappeared behind the tall buildings in the distance.

JJ nudged her. "We should get going."

Lilith shook her head slightly. "Just a little longer." She lay her head on his shoulder.

"Alright, puddin'."

She looked up at him. "Puddin'?"

He was frozen in pure shock. She frowned in concern. "JJ?"

"I actually literally can't walk away, can I?"

"What do you mean?"

"...Nothing."

"Jay, talk to me."

He looked at her for a few moments.

Then dipped his head towards hers, capturing her mouth in a kiss.

After what felt like forever, they both pulled away, huffing for breath. She blinked in slight shock. "Oh."

Staring at each other for a few moments, they leaned their heads against each other. JJ let out a shaky breath. "...Yeah."

* * *

JJ entered his room and closed the door, mind a violent maelstrom of emotion.

He briefly considered shoving his wardrobe over in a rage.

The former criminal grimaced and sat on the edge of his bed, kicking a shirt out of the way.

What did he do?

What could he do?

The choice played out in front of him like a video game.

Do what he was meant to, what he was born into, what he _needed_ to do.

Do what he wanted to, in the most tired, aching part of his heart, what he'd ached for, for _months_.

Be the lion or the crow.

JJ lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N: And so ends Act One! We've passed the introduction arc, you know where Ace, and by extension the Jester comes from.**

 **The life of a supervillain or superhero isn't something you can walk away from. Not like that.**

 **No matter how sweet the other side may seem.**

 **It's kind of interesting to me to see how different a direction Ace has gone. As I may or may not have said before, and you may or may not have read, this is the multiverse version of the actual Jester from Life of a Clown Prince. It's just interesting to me how much I actually invest in Ace and the Jester. I legitimately feel Ace's determination to walk away from the life, and the eventual give to the highs of the super life & and the Jester's attempt at walking away and the giddy way he welcomes back that life. **

**I'll try to have the next chapter up by Monday. Maybe. I'll try.**

 **Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go prepare for NXT Takeover: Back to Brooklyn.**

 **Peace.**

 **Oh, of course, Guts Over Fear belongs to Eminem, Shady Records, potentially Sia, dunno about that one. If I could rap that well, I wouldn't be sitting here.**

 **Anywho, thanks for reading. That's all I've got today- see you in the next chapter.**

 **Review! It gives me happiness and more motivation to write!**

 **LOL, RR**

 **-Ya Boy**

 **Act 2 Trailer: Play 'Too Late to Start Over' by Eminem:**

* * *

 ** _Feels like a close, it's coming to, fuck am I gonna do? It's too late to start over; this is the only thing I, thing I know_**

The Jester ran his hands through his hair, staring down at the rain covered street, blood mingling with the water,

 ** _Sometimes I feel like all I ever do is find different ways to word the same, old song, ever since I came along, from the day the song called 'Hi, My Name Is'_ _dro_ _pped_**

JJ stared into Lilith's eyes,

'I promise I'll help you get out,' she said.

'I promise I'll help you get out.' he said.

 ** _Started thinking my name was fault, 'Cause anytime things went wrong I was the one who they would blame it on; the media made me the equivalent of a modern-day Genghis Khan_**

"This just in, mass murderer Joke- Jester has recently escaped from Arkham; stay inside, and stay safe," The news reporter said, a worried look on his face.

 ** _Tried to argue it was only entertainment, dawg, gangsta? Naw, courageous balls; had to change my style, they said I'm way too soft and I sound like AZ and Nas, out came the claws and the fangs been out since then_**

The Jester struggled to pull the trigger at the cowering person. He shook his head and dropped the gun, and grabbed a baseball bat. He swung it at the man-

 ** _But up until the instant that I've been against it, it was ingrained in me that I wouldn't amount to a shitstain I thought, no wonder I had to unlearn everything my brain was taught; do I really belong in this game? I pondered, I just wanna play my part, should I make waves or not?_**

The Joker slapped the teenager. The Jester rose to his feet, glaring at his patriarch-

The Scarecrow injected the needle into JJ's neck, drawing blood. The teen swayed in his spot, woozy.

 ** _So back and forth in my brain the tug of war wages on; and I don't wanna seem ungrateful or disrespect the artform I was raised upon, but sometimes you gotta take a loss_**

The Jester in his purple armor grinned at JJ in his street clothes. The Jester sprinted at inhuman speeds at the teenager, dagger plunging towards JJ's chest-

 ** _And have people rub it in your face before you get made pissed off_**

Gordon shook his head. "You can't get out, it doesn't work like that."

 ** _And keep pluggin', it's your only outlet_**

JJ stepped into the bank and walked up to the teller. The woman grinned at him. The teen set the bag on the counter. "Kasio Cashio?"

 ** _And your only outfit so you know they gonna talk about it_**

JJ stared at the motley of purple and green cloth and armor. The Jester's armor. He tossed it into the bonfire, watching it burn.

 ** _Better find a way to counter it quick and make it, ah- feel like I've already said this a kabillion eighty times, how many times can I say the same thing different ways that rhyme?_**

The Jester held Lilith close to him. "I'll help us get out," he said to her. "I promise."

 ** _What I really wanna say is, is there anyone else that can relate to my story? Bet you feel the same way I felt when I was in the same place you are_**

JJ crawled across the ground, bloodied and injured. He gripped the Batman's boot and stared up at him with pleading eyes.

 ** _I was afraid to make a single sound, afraid I will never find a way out, out, out_**

The Jester let out a relieved breath, walking towards the opening at the end of the dark tunnel.

Suddenly, the Joker appeared, grinning at him and wagging his finger, tsking.

 ** _Afraid I never before, I didn't wanna go another round_**

The Joker slapped the Jester- the Scarecrow stabbed the Jester with a needle- the Batman slammed his armored fist into the Jester's face.

 ** _An angry man's power will shut you up_**

JJ roared in the Batman's- the Scarecrow's- the Joker's face, ripping the Jester outfit off of his form and wiping his makeup off.

 ** _Trip wires fill this house with tip-toe love; run out of excuses with every word_**

The Jester said something and the Joker scowled, punching the teen in the nose. Harley Quinn shook her head, disappointed.

 ** _So here I am and I will not run_**

The Jester rose to his feet, glaring at the Joker in defiance.

 ** _Guts over fear, guts over fear_**

The teenager threw a punch-

 ** _For all the times I let you push me around and let you keep me down_**

The Joker fell backwards and rose, a crowbar held in his hand.

 ** _Guts over fear, guts over fear_**

JJ didn't back down, running at his patriarch.

 ** _Feels like a close, it's coming to, fuck am I gonna do? It's too late to start over; this is the only thing I, thing I know_**

The blood on the street slowly poured towards the Jester. He stared up the street at the source; the pale body stood stark against the dark black and red hair-

 ** _I know what it was like, I was there once, single parents hate your appearance, did you struggle to find your place in this world? And the pain spawns all the anger on_**

The Jester stared at the asylum as he paddled away for the last time, a yearning in his heart for that lifestyle to pull him back.

 ** _But it wasn't until I put the pain in songs learned who to aim it on that I made a spark, started to spit hard as shit, learned how to harness it while the reins were off_**

JJ slammed the man's face into the brick wall, the woman cheering him on.

 ** _And there was a lot of bizarre shit, but the crazy part was soon as I stopped saying 'I gave a fuck', haters started to appreciate my art, and it just breaks my heart to look at all the pain I've caused_**

Dick Grayson- Barbara Gordon- a flurry of faces laughed and joked with JJ, embracing him.

 ** _But what am I gonna do when the rage is gone? And the lights go out in the trailer park? And the window that was closing and there's nowhere else I can go with flows in_**

The Jester stared in the mirror, a fire slowly dying in his eye. The manic glint was dulled into nothing. His mind felt dull and empty.

 ** _And I'm frozen cause there's no more emotion for me to pull from, just a bunch of playful songs that I made for fun; so to the break of dawn here I go recycling the same, old song_**

Lilith leaned towards him for a kiss, he smiled slightly and shook his head, the passion gone from his heart.

 ** _But I'd rather make "Not Afraid 2" than making another motherfuckin' 'We Made You', uh._** ** _Now I don't wanna seem indulgent when I discuss my lows and my highs_**

The Jester lay in bed, imagining the power and influence he felt working for the Scarecrow- and the happiness he felt with Lilith.

 ** _My demise and my uprise, pray to God_**

JJ leapt off of the Arkham Intensive Treatment building, plunging deep into the icy waters of the Bay-

He gasped as air flooded through his lungs and he stood on the edge of his apartment building.

 ** _I just opened enough eyes later on, gave you the supplies and the tools to hopefully use it to make you strong, and enough to lift yourself up when you feel like I felt_**

The Jester held Lilith close, whispering sweet nothings to her, comforting her as she sobbed into his shirt.

 ** _'Cause I can't explain to y'all how dang exhausted my legs felt, just having to balance my damn self; but on eggshells I was made to walk_**

The Jester considered saying something but backed up into the darkness, disappearing from the Joker's meeting,

 ** _But thank you, ma, 'cause that gave me the strength to cause Shady-mania, so many empty that stadium; at least I made it out of that house and a found a place in this world when the day was done_**

The Jester walked away from the Amusement Mile, his makeup washing away in the rain.

 ** _S_** ** _o this is for every kid who all's they ever did was dreamt that one day just getting accepted I represent him or her, anyone similar, you are the reason that I made this song_**

Lilith threw a knife at the wall, in anger. JJ shook his head- and took the knife, bending his elbow and showing her the proper form.

 ** _E_** ** _verything you're scared to say don't be afraid to say no more; from this day on forward, just let them a-holes talk_**

The jock grinned leeringly at the Jester- at Lilith, and she raised an eyebrow and walked away.

 ** _Take it with a grain of salt and eat their fucking faces off_**

Lilith grinned in confidence, walking through the school hallway, head held high.

 ** _The legend of the angry blonde lives on through you when I'm gone_**

The Jester watched her walk away with a small smile, his back against the exit door of the school.

 ** _And to think I was gone_**

He pushed backwards, swinging the door open, the genuine smile morphing to a sad one, a single tear streaking down his face.

 ** _I was afraid to make a single sound, afraid I will never find a way out, out, out_**

JJ sat on the curb, a school book to his left and a baseball bat to his right. He looked at the two, a choice playing through his head. A way out. A way in.

 ** _Afraid I never before, I didn't wanna go another round_**

The Jester yelled in anger, the fire reigniting in his eyes and the manic glint returning. He slammed his head into the mirror.

 ** _An angry man's power will shut you up_**

The Joker screamed words in anger, standing in front of the TV. The Jester couldn't draw his eyes from him, even as Lilith cuddled up beside him.

 ** _Trip wires fill this house with tip-toe love; run out of excuses with every word_**

JJ walked around the house, toeing the knives, bullets and guns out of the floor and towards the walls, clearing the path for Lilith.

 ** _So here I am and I will not run_**

He leaned down and picked up a bullet, turning it around in his hand. He gripped it tightly.

 ** _G_** ** _uts over fear, guts over fear_**

JJ walked towards the window,

 ** _F_** ** _or all the times I let you push me around and let you keep me down_**

The Joker grinned as he walked besides his protégé. The Joker pushed the window open. Staring down, the Jester stared at the dark, icy waters of the bay.

 ** _Guts over fear, guts over fear, now I got guts over fear, guts over fear_**

The teen stepped onto the window sill and stepped out, back against the brick building.

 ** _Feels like a close, it's coming to, fuck am I gonna do? It's too late to start over;_**

He jumped.

 ** _This is the only thing I, thing I know_**


	7. A Card and a Bat

**_"There's a point where it tips, a point where breaks, a point where it bends and a point where it just can't take, anymore. There's a line that we'll cross, there is no return, there's a time and a place, no bridges left to burn; anymore!"_**

 **-Casey Lee Williams, _Time to Say Goodbye_**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own wit, my character's wit, the other characters' wit and my own wit.**

 _Ha. This is it. The Jester died that night. The Ace of Spades was born this one._

* * *

JJ pushed the door open gingerly, peering into the dark room. He set his suitcase at the doorway and crept in slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. The form on the bed was an uncoordinated lump, and he couldn't resist smiling. He stopped next to the bed and stared at Lilith's face, the smile slowly fading into a sad one. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He stared for a few moments longer before turning on his heel, rushing out of the room. He shut the door quietly.

He scrawled out a quick note, setting it on the small countertop. He signed it, drawing a smiley face next to his name.

Jay sent one last look around the apartment, taking it in for the last time. He opened the door and stepped out into the complex.

* * *

The teen flexed and unflexed his fist, rethinking his decision.

He shook his head and turned around, walking down the stone steps. He froze. JJ sighed and turned around, walking back up the steps.

Stopped.

Walked back down.

Walked back up.

Walked back down.

Walked back up.

Jay sighed and slapped his cheek, before roughly knocking on the door. He shook his head. "Stupid."

He turned around and sighed, preparing to walk away.

The doors opened.

"Jake?"

JJ closed his eyes and swallowed hard. No walking away now.

He flexed and unflexed his fists, bolstering his courage.

"JJ, what's going on?'

The former criminal winced in pain. Raindrops began falling on his head.

"Jay, seriously-"

JJ turned around.

Dick gasped, stumbling backwards.

JJ's tongue licked the corners of his mouth where the Glasgow scars started, stretching across his face. He ruffled his black hair.

"We've got a lot to talk about."

* * *

"JJ?" Lilith called out. He should've been up by then; it wasn't like him to sleep in. She blinked sleep from her eyes and ruffled her black hair, walking out into the small kitchen. A small piece of paper lay on the counter.

She rubbed her eyes and picked it up.

 _'I don't know what to say. Thank you. For it all. When I felt like I was in the filth with the rest of Arkham, you lifted me up to your status, or tried-'_ There was a part scrawled out. _'Don't mind that... You're going to be confused. You're going be hurt. You're going to be shocked. You'll probably be mad. Remember the throwing knives. Remember the boxing bag. Don't let anger build up. Trust me. I... I don't know how to say what I need to say. You we- are my everything. You made me feel things that no one made me feel before (a low bar). Lill, I love you... That's why I had to let you go._

 _And because I know you like the band, I'll quote them for you,_

 _"How many goodbyes could fit in a lifetime, how many good lies could make it seem alright? What do you see when you look into my eyes; or in the sky right before you say goodnight? I could be the sun that sits outside of your bed, and I could be the voice right inside of your head. I could say goodbye and you know where I went-_

 _Heh, I just wrote a letter that will never be sent." Don't look that song up. Don't be sadder than you already are._

 _With l- love and regret, your friend, almost your loved one,_

 _The Je- JJ Whitaker, XD'._

Lilith held a hand up to her mouth as grief washed over her. Tears streamed down her face and she shook her head. "Nononononono _no_." She ran to his room and threw the door open, hoping it was a sick joke.

The room was empty; the bed and the dresser remained, but his clothes and personal belongings had disappeared. The room was tidy for the first time since they had settled in. She shook her head and slumped against the wall, sliding into a sit, her knees curled into her chest. She sobbed, hugging herself tightly as she felt her heart break.

* * *

Dick held the cup of coffee in his hand, staring at JJ. "What the fuck."

"Right? I... I figured out that it was you when you invited Lilith and I to the mall. I... that was the tipping point, I guess."

Dick didn't answer immediately. "I... I'm at a loss."

"So... what now?"

"I don't know. I've gotta take you in."

"What about Bru- Batman? Why don't you get his input?"

Robin leaned towards his friend. "He'll say the same thing. And probably hit you while at it. Jay, do you know how long we've been looking for you?"

"Master Dick, Master Bruce is on the phone right now." A voice said from another room.

Dick turned. "I'll be right there, Alf," He turned back to the former criminal. "I'll be right back. Don't move, 'kay?"

JJ nodded.

* * *

"Bruce, it's Dick." Grayson said, picking the phone up. "We've got a slight problem."

 _"What?"_ Bruce asked.

"It's the Jester. I know who he is. I know where he is, actually."

 _"Where?"_

"...He's at the Manor."

 _"Dick."_

"Bruce, he goes to my school. He's literally turning himself into us."

 _"Why?"_

"I don't know. He told me everything. He knows where Corbin is too, I think. Bruce, he's sitting in the main lobby, friggin' _distraught_."

There was no answer for a moment. _"I'm turning around. Keep him there."_

"Got it."

* * *

Dick walked back into the main hall, wiping his hands across his face. "Please still be there, please still be there, please still be there-"

JJ raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?"

Grayson rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know. This is stressful, by the way, thanks."

Jay grinned. "As always."

Richard's mouth quirked into a smile. "Goddammit, dude. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh? Walk up to my first friend and say 'hey, I'm the insane prodigy of the most dangerous man in the world. How do?' Seriously, you would've thrown me back in... in Arkham, without knowing I was telling the truth."

Dick sighed. "I, uh... Bruce is on his way back. I suppose we'll see what the plan is. Until then, I guess we can... talk? I, uh... where's Corbin, JJ?"

Jay's face fell and he closed his eyes tightly. "...Do whatever you want, I'll tell you whatever you want, but... you can't make me say that. I'm sorry, Dick, but I'm not telling you where she is. And if you see her at school, I beg you... leave her alone. Just let her disappear back into the world. Please."

The young hero sighed. "...Yeah. I promise."

"Good. Then, with that out of the way, just ask away."

* * *

Bruce pulled into the Manor's garage, a thousand questions and implications running through his mind. Did Dick let him into the Mansion? He did go to his school, they must've been friends. Was this a clever ploy to get into the Manor, to get to Bruce's loved ones? Why would he turn himself in and explain 'everything' then?

It didn't add up. The Joker was smart, almost impossibly so. And equally unpredictable; this could certainly be his idea.

Wayne kept his eyes peeled as he stepped into the well-lit manor, ears listening for anything. He made his way to the main hall.

"Okay, so remember when we first met, like, the very first time?"

"Yeah?"

"Dude, why did you throw me through a window?"

"Honestly, I thought it was a wall."

"You had night vision though!"

"It was Joker standard night vision, Dick. No one ever said it was actually good."

Bruce strode into the room. Dick was sitting casually, a cup of cold tea in front of him. On the chair across from him was a well-built teenager, messy black hair hanging around his head. Scars stretched across his cheeks and he turned to the Batman with bright, blue and green eyes. He flashed the 'rock on' sign.

"Sup."

Wayne narrowed his eyes and cautiously stepped into the room. "Jester."

"JJ, actually. Again, I seriously hate that name. It's meant as a menage a trois..."

Bruce didn't react.

The teen nodded slightly. "Right, right. Okay, let me begin in short. I am what the media calls the Jester, quote unquote raised by Harley Quinn and the Joker, both of which are terrible parenting examples, I know. I've only killed one man, though I've traded drugs and arms across the Gotham underground. I worked for the Scarecrow for a short period, snide bastard. A very close friend and I escaped from Arkham a couple months back, and have been hiding out in Burnley, going to Gotham High, for no other reason than to move on in our lives. I left because... I don't know. I immediately came here though, and have been very patiently waiting for you- also, I know that you're Batman, he's Robin, Alfred is Alfred, and Batgirl is some redhead," He took in a deep breath as he finished the fast speech. "How 'bout you?"

"Bruce," Robin began. "He's telling the truth."

Wayne closed his eyes and sighed. "And what do you want?"

"Redemption. I don't care how. Fuck, bring me on as one of your little Batshits, I don't care... or... turn me in. I couldn't stop you. I've done some fucked up things, Batman. Some legitimately terrible things. All I want... is to make amends."

Dick searched his caretaker's face, hope daring to blossom in his chest as Bruce cautiously thought everything JJ had said over.

"Take you on... as an apprentice."

"I actually thought they were sidekicks, but apprentice is cool too," JJ stood up and the Batman reflexively flinched, hands curling into fists. Jay held his hands up placatingly. "Okay, okay... listen... Mr. Wayne, I've got a lot of knowledge of the streets, and I'm a legitimately tough guy. If you're seriously thinking of taking me in, I could be a serious asset."

"Master Wayne," Alfred said, walking up to behind his employer. "I have listened to these boys legitimately joked and chatted for the past twenty minutes like they were brothers. If you will not consider using him as an... asset, than at least consider doing something on his behalf."

Bruce sighed hard, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Give me a few minutes to think about it. Alfred, Dick, keep him here."

Robin nodded. JJ saluted the Batman. "Aye aye, captain, will stay put."

Wayne stepped past Alfred, walking away. The old butler watched him go before turning back to JJ. "Young sir, I may have vouched for you, but understand; if this is a ploy, there will be no redemption for you from the law. If this is sincere, than understand that if he takes you on; you will not escape the life you've been running from. You'll simply fufill the same circle you were destined to run in. This is your last chance to walk away."

Jay sighed. "With all due respect, sir, the only way I can redeem myself is to undue the shite that I've done. I can't do that running away."

"Very well, then. Master Wayne will return shortly. Master Dick, I am sure you can keep an eye on him."

"Yeah."

Alfred bowed to them. "I leave you to it."

* * *

Bruce sighed, sitting down, hands on his face. He should bring the J- JJ in. Throw him in GCPD to let them deal with him. But... part of him believed the boy. Part of him felt the sincerity in those multi-colored eyes. Part of him-

"Perhaps, Bruce, he's no different than a young boy, standing in the rain, making the decision to avenge his beloved parents by making Gotham a better place. Perhaps he's simply a boy, standing in the same place you did coming back to Gotham, trying to decide whether to step into the shadows or walk away... perhaps... he's a good person, despite it all." Alfred said, placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

Wayne sighed again, rising from his chair.

* * *

JJ sat in the chair, Dick across from him. They were both silent as Jay twiddled his thumbs, waiting anxiously for Bruce to return.

"JJ, come here." Wayne said from the doorway.

Jay stood up instantly, walking towards him. "Yo?"

"Follow me."

"Yessir."

* * *

The teen stared in wonder as Bruce led him down the enormous staircase hidden behind a grandfather clock. The space was only lit by small LED lights and seemed to go on forever.

After what felt like eternity, they entered into an enormous cavern, lit up brilliantly with bright white lights. An enormous computer lit up the main walkway of the cave. Bruce ignored everything, walking straight across the metal platform to a short set of stairs. JJ distractedly followed the vigilante, eyes peering around in awe at the high-tech cave.

Batman stepped onto another platform, covered in a holographic grid, a single metal statue standing at the front.

Jay frowned and stepped onto it.

Bruce turned. "Fight me."

JJ blinked, cocking his head. "Excuse me? I'm a little deaf in that ear, but I could have sworn you said 'fight me'."

Wayne stared at the teen stonily.

"Fight you, right. Hehe. And, uh... if I refuse?"

"Then your offer will be denied."

JJ pulled his shirt off. "When you put it like that- hey, can I get some tape?"

* * *

Jay slapped his knuckles, his hands wrapped tightly in black tape. The sound echoed around the cave. He let out a heavy breath and rose to his feet, walking towards Bruce.

Batman raised his fists, eyes studying the teen's every move. His entire position threw JJ off; one hand raised to the side of his fist, the other clenched next to his hip, leaving his chest wide open. His feet were wide, the majority of his weight on his right.

The teen blinked and put his left forwards, putting his hands up in a simple boxing stance. Dick groaned from the side.

JJ snapped towards his friend. "Shut up."

His eyes widened in shock and he jumped backwards as Bruce appeared next to him, a quick strike soaring towards the spot where Jay's head had been.

"Never take your eyes off of your opponent." The billionaire said stonily.

"Hey, that was his-" JJ dodged another strike.

"You're fast."

Jay skittered backwards, taped hands raised as he narrowed his eyes, adrenaline kicking in. "Yeah."

"Dude, he's messing with you," Dick said. "He's completely faster than you."

JJ didn't take his eyes from the hero. " _Not helping_."

"Sorry."

Bruce began cautiously stepping towards the teen again, and Jay continued his retreat.

"Hey, is there a time limit? Like, a minute and I win by technicality?" The teen asked, feet quickly carrying him away from the vigilante.

"Five minutes without my landing a hit." Batman said without much humor.

"Five minutes, that's-"

Wayne charged towards the teen who let out a startled yelp. Bruce threw out a kick at JJ's thigh. Jay narrowly dodged it, then ducked an admittedly pulled punch. He stared at Bruce's exposed chin.

He threw a hard right.

Bruce casually brought his other hand up, trapping the arm between his own two. He leapt and placed his legs on either side of JJ's arm, sending the teen flying over him and smashing into the floor. Batman didn't let go of the arm, gripping the wrist in his armpit, lifting it while simultaneously pushing Jay's shoulder down with his calves.

The teen screamed out as pain shot up his arm, and his other hand scrabbled at Bruce's legs as he attempted to escape the armbar.

Dick winced. "Oh, jeez dude, tap out."

Jay only responded with a chocked scream, trying to get his feet beneath him. He pushed against the larger man's legs, rising to his feet, pressing the vigilante's shoulders against the ground. Bruce didn't let go.

JJ threw a flurry of quick punches with his free arm, trying to forcefully coax the hero to release the arm.

Bruce simply pulled the captured arm closer to him, forcing the teen closer to him. His legs masterfully moved, wrapping his right leg around the back of JJ's neck, the other one wrapping around his ankle, squeezing the captured arm and JJ's head.

The former criminal let out a choked gasp as his consciousness began rapidly fading.

"Hey, what's going on?" A female voice asked.

"Hey Barb. Bruce is beating up Jacob."

"Jacob- what?"

"Hush, he's doing a thing."

JJ blinked rapidly, trying to revive himself before he blinked out.

His free hand resumed its frantic punching, slamming into Bruce's face. The former criminal snarled and reached up, grabbing Bruce's left leg, taking it off the hero's right. The pressure relieved, JJ slipped out of the grasp of the vigilante, dashing backwards.

Bruce quickly rose to his feet, looking at the teen appraisingly as Jay held a hand up to his throat, gasping in breath.

"Not bad." The hero amended.

"What the fuck, dude!"

"Never blindly go for an attack. That is how you die."

"What the fuck, dude!"

Bruce didn't answer a second time, silently resuming his march towards JJ.

Jay let out a calming breath. He slowly inched towards the Dark Knight, hands held surely in front of his face.

Robin nudged Barbara.

JJ yelled in defiance and raced towards the Batman, fists raised.

Bruce blinked in surprise and dodged a heavy blow, returning two of his own as he retreated.

The former criminal didn't let up on his assault, continuing to throw fists, hoping for a lucky blow as Bruce dodged each blow.

Wayne brought his knee up and slammed it into the teen's stomach.

JJ responded by slamming his elbow into the side of the Batman's face. Bruce darted backwards, barely wincing as pain shot through his face from the blow.

Jay shuffled towards his opponent, face cast in dark determination. He would not be embarrassed into quitting.

He leapt forwards slamming into Bruce's chest, throwing wild punches. Wayne rolled onto his back, using his feet to push JJ up and over. The teen flipped over the Dark Knight, smashing his face into the metal floor.

He scrambled to his feet, his left eye being quickly covered in blood, a gash above his eyebrow cascading the liquid down his face. He calmly wiped it off onto his taped hand. "Nobody makes me bleed my own blood." He said in a dramatic voice, raising his chin in defiance.

"Uh, dude, not the time to be joking." Dick said, frowning.

Bruce dashed forwards, almost faster than JJ could follow, and slammed quick fists into the teen's chest. His foot shot out, sliding Jay's knee out from under him. The Batman followed up with a hard punch, smashing the former criminal's head hard into the floor, the cringe-worthy crunch echoing around the cave as Dick and Barbara went dead silent.

Wayne stared down at the teen, JJ's unfocused eyes staring at the ceiling, not blinking. His chest rose slowly and slightly.

Bruce turned away from the teen and began walking towards the exit of the platform. "Richard, get Alfred.'

"Yep!" Dick said, running towards the stairs.

"Don't you think that was a lit- actually, _way_ too much?" Barb's eyes widened in shock. "He couldn't win, could he? You wouldn't let him, no matter what."

Wayne tapped something into a small tablet, not turning to Batgirl- and not answering.

"Bruce, that's serious-" She cut herself off.

Batman blinked in confusion and turned.

JJ stood across from the Wayne.

His eyes were still unfocused and he was hunched, holding his right arm as it was limp at his side. Bruises covered his face, some blocked by the stream of blood covering the left half of his face. His good hand let go of the limp arm and went to the back of his head. His fingers came away bloody. His hand went back to his arm and he began shuffling towards Bruce.

" _No_... I. Don't. Quit. You... sonuva... _bitch_." He growled out, face a mask of pure determination.

JJ reached the Dark Knight. His eyes went crossed and he collapsed onto his knees. Bruce stared down at the teen, mind whirring.

Jay let out a shaky breath and he slowly pushed himself back onto his feet, staring into the Batman's eyes.

He spat at Bruce, a red wad of spit and blood. Wayne stared down at the former criminal, shock coloring his eyes. "Jester, s-"

JJ slapped Batman hard, glaring defiantly into the vigilante's eyes.

Barbara leapt the guard rail separating the platform and the walkway around it, pulling Jay back from the Bat family patriarch.

"I didn't... lose," The former criminal said, not taking his eyes from Bruce. "You... can't beat... what refuses... to _die_."

* * *

JJ groaned and held an ice pack to his eye, pain racking his body.

Dick laughed. "You _actually_ slapped him."

Jay nodded, not able to force his mouth to speak.

"You're a crazy one, you know that, right?

Another nod.

The teens' attention was dragged away to the door as heavy footsteps made their way up. Bruce stood in the doorway, holding an icepack to his own eye. He stared at the two for a moment before sighing. "Jacob, you have more heart then I ever would've given you credit for. But you're completely untrained, you're headstrong, and you have no patience nor discipline."

"Bruce, when you picked me up, I could flip, and that is literally it. I couldn't throw a punch half as hard." Dick cut in.

" _Grayson_." Bruce snapped.

Dick rolled his eyes and Wayne sighed. "You also had the benefit of not only being trained from a younger age, but you had no bad habits," He pinched his nose. "Jacob, if I seriously consider your offer, then you have to understand- this isn't a roughshod criminal organization, there are things that we do that you will struggle to even grasp. It will be the hardest thing you've done in your life. Rules you'll have to learn, sacrifices you'll have to make, freedoms you'll have to surrender... and risk you or your allies dying. Do I make myself clear."

"Crydel." JJ drawled through his sore jaw.

Bruce searched the teen's eyes. Jay stared at him with hope. Wayne sighed. "Alfred will find a room for you. You'll stay here, and your training begins tomorrow. No secrets. None. You'll still have to attend school-"

"Baderd."

"...Get some rest." Bruce said, before closing the door."

The room was quiet for a few moments.

Dick slowly turned to his friend, eyes wide and a huge grin on his face. "Bruh."

"Buh."

"Bruh."

"Buh."

"Bruh!"

"Buh."

Dick laughed and jumped to his feet. "JJ, here's your second chance, dude. Take it by the balls- I've gotta go study with Barb for a while, feel free to knock out on the couch. Alfred'll come by shortly and, show you to one of the guest- show you to your room."

JJ waved goodbye to his friend with his good hand, only able to raise two shaky fingers. His eyes slowly rose to the ceiling as the door closed.

* * *

 _"Hey Lil. This... is JJ. I... I'm not gonna tell you where I am. But I did it. I got my new life. Don't grieve for me, 'kay? Please. Be happy. I won't see you at school- I might, I'll see how that goes- but, uh... be happy, okay? Meet some cool punk guy, start a band- I know that was your dream. Just... move on. Don't waste your sadness on me. I'm going to be happy- all I need is for you to be... okay... bye. Love you."_

 _End message._

* * *

 **A/N: Super late chapter, guys and gals, and I'm really sorry about that. I haven't had much time to write the past few weeks, plus writer's block beat me over the head with this one, just... bah. I'm rambling.**

 **Anywho, ignoring your pitchforks and torches- nice weapons, t-those are some nice mob weapons, btw, uh... this is the start of perhaps one of my favorite sagas in any story I've done. Maybe. Don't quote me on that.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls... grab your butts. It's about to get hype.**

 **Any questions, obviously just hit me up, I can more than likely answer them.**

 **I'm tired, atm, and am not really in the mood to edit, but I want to get something out to you guys asap, so I'm not going to bother proof read this right now. I'll probably do that sometime very soon, but in the meantime if you see any spelling errors, irregularities (jeez, I could barely even spell that), contradictions, or grammar errors, then send me a DM, or just leave it in a review. Also, review! Please. I beg of you. You breaka mah heart. You breaka mah heart.**

 **Ahem. It's late.**

 **-As always; Infernokota**


	8. The Ace of Spades

**_"You took it all away, I gave it all away; to take my freedom. Here to change the game, a better man to blame; I built my kingdom. Now you bow to me! You took my dreams, but not my name! You'll follow me until the end; I am my kingdom."_**

 **-Downstait, _Kingdom_**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters. Ace just happens to be mine.**

 _Why did he come after me? I don't know, honestly. Maybe he felt that I was his only friend. Maybe he joined up for me. Or maybe he just felt like he was indebted to me. Whichever one, he was totally right; I would've sent him back._

* * *

 **Gotham City, Miagani Island**

"I'm just saying, ask."

"I already told you. It's not going to work."

"And why not?"

"..."

"You're just a puss."

"Am not."

"I know you're going to jump off the roof to prove me wrong. Still doesn't change the fact- you've known her forever, you're just too much of a puss."

"...I was not going to jump off-"

"Oh yes you were."

"Shut up and keep a lookout."

"Ace- 1. Robin- 0."

Robin sighed from his perch on the roof, eyes roving across the Gotham skyline. "Quiet night, huh?" He turned to his partner.

The teen was dressed in a black mechanical body-suit, armored plates lining ever inch of him. A black helmet perched on his head, a white spade detailed on the forehead. A black scarf bisected in two down the middle wrapped around his shoulders and down his back like a cape. Black fingerless, armored gloves and armored boots covered his extremities. He smiled behind his mask. "I mean, that's some karmic shit, isn't it? My first patrol, and nothing happens."

Robin grinned, turning to his partner. "I didn't think you of all people would believe in karma."

"I don't! But this night is driving me towards it."

" _Ace of Spades, Robin, anything going on?_ " A feminine voice called through their headsets.

Robin grinned as his friend groaned. "Nothing on my end. How 'bout you, Ace of Spades?"

Ace groaned louder. "I swear to God, either of you call me that again, I will hit you!"

" _You wouldn't hit a girl."_

"'Sides, you picked it." Robin added.

"It sounded cooler in my head. Just Ace, okay? Can we all agree on 'Ace'?"

" _No._ "

"Shut up, Batgirl."

" _Robin picked it."_ Batgirl replied defensively.

"You love it." Robin said.

Ace stopped paying attention.

The squealing of tires grew closer and closer. Robin slowly realized it and trailed off in his sentence. "Is that..." He muttered.

Ace scowled and stood up. "Carnival music."

He leapt off the building to the side of the building across from him, snatching onto a fire escape ladder.

"Ace, wait up!" Robin called.

The new hero ignored his friend and scaled the building quickly, sprinting in the direction of the commotion.

"Ace, stop. If this is who we think it is then-" Batgirl began.

"No! I'm not waiting for Batman!"

Robin caught up with Ace, running alongside the other apprentice as they jumped from roof to roof. "Ace, seriously, slow down. I'm not letting you die on your first-"

"Then stop! Because I'm not going to. Not on this one." The hero shouted in irritation. He dropped from the rooftops as they neared the cacophony of sound; carnival music, squealing of tires, sirens echoing through the night.

Ace peeked out from the alleyway he was in, staring around the corner.

A white sports car was racing towards them, sloppily spray-painted in red, purple, and green. Ace couldn't see clearly through the tinted windshield- but he could make out a stark white shape, like paper.

That was all he needed.

He bolted out of the alley and sprinted down the street towards the car. He could make out a confused face and furrowed brows before he leapt into the air, dropkicking the front windshield in. His feet slammed into a face with a satisfying 'crunch' as the carnival music blared louder than ever.

"Batman?" A voice muttered, as the pale man shook his head, trying to erase the pain.

Ace growled in fury, rolling backwards across the hood. He pulled a black baseball bat off his back. "Not this time, you sonuva bitch."

The man blinked hard, peering through the hole where the windshield was. "Is that... is that my little JJ I hear?"

Ace quivered in rage. "Don't you dare fucking call me that. DON"T YOU DARE!" He screamed through his mask.

The man opened the door as Ace prepared to fight. The man giggled. "It is! It's been ages, my boy!" The Joker stepped around the door, straightening his purple suit jacket. "If I'd known you'd be dropping by, I would've gotten a nicer suit. You've gotta call ahead, bucko."

Ace screamed and swung his bat hard, slamming it in to the windshield where the Joker's head had been.

The Joker backed up. "Well, that's one way to say hello. I've gotta say, I prefer it over the cowering mule you usedta be!" The psychopath giggled. "Listen. I don't know what you're doing exactly- black is a nice color on you by the way- but we really, really miss you, kid! Harley's been inconsolable! And all that work for me, thrown away..."

The black-clad hero twirled his bat. "Tell me, you piece of shit, before I cover the street in your brains, who the hell am I?"

The Clown Prince of Crime grinned, leaning against his stolen car. "You're the Jester, of course."

Ace growled in anger. "No! Who! Am! _I_?!"

The Joker leaned backwards to peer into the back seat. He turned back to Ace and grinned maniacally. "A dead man."

The night seemed to still. All sounds seemed to fade away. Time seemed to stop.

And Ace could hear the ticking coming out of the car.

"Shame my little joyride came to a dissatisfying end- no, not dissatisfying. Enlightening! A disappointingly short, but enlightening end. I'd been hopin' for an appearance by the Bat- but this will have to do!" The Joker said, voice cutting through the air to bring Ace back to reality. "Hey, kiddo, it's been great catchin' up with you, but I'm afraid this is where our reunion ends." The psychopath backed up to the edge of the street, the dark abyss of Gotham's waterways directly behind him. "It's been real!"

He leapt backwards, giggling, and the car exploded in a multicolored blast of green, purple and red.

* * *

JJ sat against the wall, hands laying limply on his knees, his head bowed.

Barbara closed the door behind her. "You alright?"

Jay shook his head, turning to the side. "They still arguing?" Gordon nodded and the reformed criminal sighed. "I messed up."

She leaned against the door. "Yeah."

JJ let out a deep breath. "I just- I couldn't focus. I couldn't breathe. All I could see was his goddamn face, the sick fucking smile..."

"I call it a perfect storm. Everything that had to go wrong, went wrong. You just... weren't ready, I guess."

Jay nodded. "I thought I was. I just... fuck."

The redhead turned to the door. "I'm going to go check on them."

JJ raised a hand slightly to wave goodbye. Barbara said something quietly to someone as she left. The door opened again and Alfred stepped in. The butler offered Jay a cup of tea.

The reformed criminal took it silently, but didn't drink from it.

"Master Jacob, I want you to understand- I have been through war. I have been a spy. I have felt rage. I know what it is like to believe in something so wholeheartedly that you can no longer focus on anything else other than that something. It is not easy to let go. But, for the sake of yourself, it sometimes is better to move on." The butler said kindly.

"Move on? From the goddamn Joker?"

"Moving on is not forgetting. Moving on is acceptance that, perhaps, at this moment... there is simply nothing you can do. The Joker is a horrible man. I can only imagine what he has done to you- but I have seen you grow and evolve since you have arrived here. If there is anyone who can be strong- it is you, Jacob. I'll leave you to it. Get some rest, sir."

JJ stared silently at the bed across from him as Alfred left the room.

The manor was silent. Jay bowed his head- then something hard slammed into a wall. The hero's eyes shot open and he bolted to his feet, going to the door.

"Master Grayson, please, think for a moment!" Alfred called out.

"No! I'm so done with his crap! There is no pleasing him, there is no- no- agh!" Dick replied, storming down the hall.

"Richard, please. I know that he is... a difficult man sometimes, but he means only the best."

"I don't think he does, Alf. I'm not his son! I'm just his sidekick."

JJ stepped into the hall, following after the duo. Alfred ducked back to Jay. "Please talk to him." The reformed criminal nodded and caught up with Dick as he turned into his room.

"You're not going to convince me out of it, Jay." Dick said, ripping clothes out of his wardrobe.

"Convince you out of what?"

"Leaving."

JJ blinked. "You're leaving?"

"Yes."

"...That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard of."

Grayson turned on his heel. "And what? What do you want me to do? I'm fed up with his bullshit! I- I can't take it anymore."

Jay scowled. "And what the fuck about me, huh? What am I supposed to do, huh?"

Dick sighed, closing his suitcase. "I don't know, Jay. I don't know! But I can't stay anymore."

"You're the only reason I'm still here, Dick. Wayne's gonna kick me out if you're not here anymore."

"I'll... I'll have Barb talk to him. Okay?"

"What if I come with you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why the fuck not?"

Dick turned on his heel to JJ. "Not only are you still a wanted criminal, but you're still a reforming criminal! The best place for you to be is here."

Jay stepped up to his friend. "You can't keep me here."

"But I sure as hell can make sure you don't come with me. Jay, I'm sorry, but I can't in good conscience let you leave. Gotham sucks, Bruce sucks, I get that. But you've got Alfred, and Barb, and a friggin' manor, and a nice school. I don't need that, not anymore. You still do. I'm sorry, Jay."

JJ quivered in anger. "Fine. Then fucking leave."

Grayson stared at him for a moment before sighing. "Goodbye, Jay. Hopefully one day we can meet again. And you'll probably kick the crap out of me."

JJ grabbed his friend's collar and pulled him close, rage on his face. "If you die," He said quietly. "I'm going to bring you back and beat the shit out of you."

Dick grinned and stepped back. "Promise... see ya."

He turned and walked away.

Jay stood for what felt like forever, frozen, until the Manor's doors opened and slammed shut. The reformed criminal scowled.

"No, fuck you."

He stomped through the door and towards the other wing of the top floor. He kicked open Wayne's study and grabbed the billionaire's wallet off the desk. The credit card slipped free and into his hand.

The teen bolted through the house, heading towards the garage.

Dick's bike was gone.

JJ pushed the thought from his head threw open one of Bruce's Ferraris, sliding into the driver's seat.

Grayson thought he was so smart.

Silly him for grabbing Robin's bike- with the tracking device built into it.

JJ turned the key in the ignition and took off out of the Manor towards the interstate.

* * *

 **Jump City, Titan Island**

Robin stepped into the living room and took a deep breath in. "This is it, then?"

"Heck yeah it is."

Robin turned as a skinny green skinned teen grinned and looked around, dropping a bag onto the floor.

"Security system's up and going." A tall, bulky dark skinned teen said. He was covered in ninety-five percent technology and metal; the right side of his face was the only skin visible.

"Oh, I am overly filled with the joy!" An orange-skinned teen said, giggling as she flew above the heads of the others.

"...It's nice." The speaker was pale, a purple, hooded cloak obscuring the majority of her appearance. She didn't sound overly impressed.

An alarm went out through the base. The green skinned teen groaned. "We can't even get comfy?"

"First piece of action, Beast? C'mon, it'll be a blast!" The cybernetic teen said with a grin.

"Oh friend Cyborg, I wish to see how much weight you can lift!" The orange teen said.

"Starfire," Robin said. "Maybe we should deal with the alert first?"

"Only if Raven will fly with me!" Starfire said, touching down in front of the pale, cloaked teen.

"Sure." She said without any enthusiasm.

* * *

 **Jump City, Business District**

The robber ran, purse in hand. He cut down a dark alleyway and skidded to a stop.

"Listen, guy, I've had a really long trip, and honestly, I just want to sleep. So give me the purse? Pretty please?"

Standing down the alley from him was a lean muscled young man- teen, actually. He was dressed in a black hoodie with black gloves, pants, and shoes. Over his face was a black mesh mask. He held a baseball bat at his side.

"Who the Hell are you?" The robber asked.

"Yeah, I didn't figure word traveled this quickly," The teen retorted, waving the bat around. "See, I was trying to catch up with a friend when all of a sudden, this lady screams. This scumbag had taken her purse, and I thought to myself," He put his hand to his mouth in an overdramatic gasp. "What kind of terrible person does that? So I chase him down, and lo and behold, I corner him- you still following?"

The robber pulled out a small pistol. "Stop it! I'll shoot, I swear it! Walk away!"

The teen shook his head. "God, I knew I should've brought my gear. No one takes me seriously. Aw, damn, I'm gonna miss the ballistic vest."

The robber's hand shook and the teen dashed at him. The baseball bat slammed into the man's knee, sending him crashing down. The teen rolled the robber onto his stomach and placed the edge of the bat against the man's elbow.

"Are ya gonna give me the purse?"

"Yes, don't break it!"

The teen leaned down and grabbed the purse. "Thanks."

The robber shuddered and pulled himself into a sitting position as the teen walked out of the alley. "Who the Hell are you?!"

The teen stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Right. Ace. The Ace of Spades. Don't tell anyone, please? Keep it on the DL for now." He tipped his hood to the robber and turned, walking out of the alleyway.

* * *

Robin nodded with a quiet thanks and turned away. He pulled out his communicator. "Someone already returned the purse."

"And we've found the robber." Beast Boy said over the line.

"He's pretty shaken up," Cyborg added. "His kneecap's broken. He mentioned something about a kid in a completely black outfit; black hoodie and mask with a baseball bat. Anyone we know?"

Robin shook his head. "I don't think so. Was there any heroes in Jump before we showed up?"

"No. Plus, I've never heard of someone with a baseball either- what?" There was a beat of silence. "The guy's saying 'The Ace of Spades'. That's what the hero called himself."

Robin's face fell. "I'll... I'll look into it. Robin out."

He stood over his bike for a few moments, as the realization flooded over him. He shook his head and hopped on his bike.

"Idiot." Robin said quietly, piloting away.

* * *

 **Jump City, Undisclosed Location**

"It's homey." Ace said, looking around. The cavern was cold, comfortably so. The tunnels had a slight moist feel to them, and were pitch dark. The young hero frowned. "Thought there would be more bats. Wayne seriously set the standard weirdly."

He shrugged and dropped his bags. He'd need at least four generators because, Jesus, it was a wide cavern. He'd also need a lot of lamps.

A lot of lamps.

* * *

 **Jump City**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!" Ace said, lazily swinging his bat around.

The bank robbers turned in shock. "What the hell?!"

Ace of Spades peered at the car. "A beat up Jalopy. Shame. Expected something bigger for a couple of idiots with big ambition. Oh well."

One raised his gun. "Listen, walk away kid, and we won't hurt you."

"Jesus, you guys are all the same. 'Walk away, or we'll shoot'. The _clichés_ , it's... disappointing."

They shared a look. Ace took a deep breath, inflating his chest. "Now listen here, ne'er-do-wells! You have five seconds to drop your bags and walk away with intact faces!"

The robbers didn't drop the bag.

Ace shrugged. "I tried." He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a grenade. He moved to pull the pin out.

They made sounds of protest. "Woah, what the hell are you doing?!"

The new hero blinked behind his mask. "...Blowing this place up?"

"Don't, kid. Whatever the hell is wrong with you, don't."

A grin crawled onto Ace's face. "Oh? Or you'll shoot? I can guarantee you that I can pull this pin before you sho-"

One of them fired and the hero dove to the side, pulling the pin. Smoke poured out of the grenade, fogging up the entryway to the small building and the section of the road they were on.

"Jimmy, you okay?!" One yelled out. Ace grinned and leaned over his shoulder.

"Boo."

The man jumped in shock and fired a shot. Ace slammed his baseball bat, sending him down to a knee. He slammed the black bat into the robber's head, sending him crumpling to the ground.

"Murphy, bud, are you there?"

Ace stared down at him from his position on top of the car. He placed the bat behind the final robber's head like a golf club. He pulled it back and swung hard, hitting the man's skull with a solid 'dink'.

"And, it's good for the par!" He said to himself, clapping quietly.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

The hero turned over his shoulder. A pair of glowing green eyes floated eye level with him a few feet into the smoke.

"Hello?" The girl asked again, peering forwards.

Ace looked down at his black outfit, standing out like a clear silhouette in the smoke. "Shit."

The girl gasped. "Who are you?"

The teen stared into her eyes for a few moments before chucking the baseball bat at her face.

* * *

"Hello?" Starfire called out into the smoke for the second time.

"Shit." Someone cursed from inside the thick smoke.

She peered forwards and made out the figure of a man in all black. He was thin, with no discernable features.

Her head snapped to the side as something went flying past her, clattering harmlessly onto the asphalt behind her.

"Star, you okay?" Robin called out.

The young alien turned back towards the heart of the smoke. The hazy man disappeared, leaving no trace of him.

"I am fine, Robin." She said quietly, floating backwards out of the smoke. It had begun dissipating by that point, and she could easily pick out Robin perched on his motorcycle.

He raised an eyebrow as she appeared, the smoke all but gone. "What happened?"

Starfire stared at the unconscious bodies laid out on the concrete sidewalk. One's head was split open. The duo made their way towards them, picking the unsuccessful robbers up.

"I believe it was the Ace of Spades."

"Of course it is," Robin said, stopping by the black baseball bat. "Of course it is."

A white spade was sloppily painted on it, with white streaks where the wet paint had dripped.

* * *

Ace groaned and rotated his neck as he slunk back into his hideout, the cavern lit up brightly with a handful of LED lights. The passageways leading further into the cave system were haphazardly blocked off with wood.

He plopped down on an appropriated couch. "Fuck."

The anti-hero grabbed a pencil and notepad, sketching down what little he had seen of the girl.

Bright, completely green eyes. Orange skin.

Still, he did recognize the green and red tights through the smoke. Robin.

He was very, very, _very_ close to being ejected back to Gotham.

* * *

 **-Fourth of July-**

Ace sat on the rock, humming as he stared up at the dark sky, fireworks exploding brightly in the night. Across the harbor, an enormous Ferris wheel whirled, the city amusement park packed for the weekend.

"Glor nar yag."

Ace froze at the voice from behind him. He slowly turned.

The woman was tall and athletic. She looked a couple years older than him. Black hair ran down her back and purple eyes contrasted orange skin. She was dressed in a metal suit, a black top and a black skirt matching black boots. Her hand was raised and was glowing purple as a slight hum built up from it.

"Oh." He said.

"Guya glorg'nor?"

"Say what?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him up to her level, pulling his mask over the top of his lips, and kissing him. After a few moments she released him, purple hand raised his way again.

"Who. Are. You?" The girl growled out.

"Ace of Spades." He said casually.

The hand began whirring louder and he threw his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa- oh, hey, do you know the green eyed chick?"

The attack stalled. "What?" She asked.

"The green eyed chick. Orange? Bright green eyes? I don't mean to sound racist, _bu-ut_..."

She stared at him. "How do you know Koriand'r?"

"Kori-who what?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Who exactly are you?"

The anti-hero rose to his feet, wiping the dirt off of his pants. "Ace of Spades. Enchanted. And who are you?"

"Komand'r, the... heiress of Tamaran."

"Tama-what?"

"My home planet."

Ace blinked. "You're... an alien?"

"As are you. Such a small view of things."

"Mmhm. So why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I want to know what you know about Koriand'r."

"Nothing. Other than that she is a 'Teen Titan'. Ridiculous name, Robin should've known better."

"And this is where she lives?"

Ace looked over his shoulder at the enormous T shaped building looming behind him. "Yeah."

Komand'r looked up at the tall building. "Unique... building structure."

The black-clad hero laughed. "Right? Like a beacon saying 'oh god, please smite me.'"

"God? You call your god 'God'?"

"Not the person to ask, honestly. Just a force of habit."

"Blackfire." She said.

Ace looked up at her, keeping a smile off his face. "You call your god _Blackfire_?"

"No you fool, that is my name. Your Earth language translates Komand'r to Blackfire."

"Ah," He stared back at the brightly colored sky for a few moments. "I don't know how to get in, honestly."

"It cannot be difficult."

Ace shook his head. "They've got this guy, Cyborg, who's a genius with technology. I've already scoped the place out. They've fortified it pretty heavily."

"Have you attempted to smash through the window?"

* * *

Robin handed the enormous teddy bear to Starfire. The alien squealed. "It is quite large and soft!"

"Fluffy is the word you are looking for, Star."

She grinned widely. "Yes, it is quite fluffy!"

"Hey, Rob," Cyborg said, walking over. "There's an alert right now."

Robin sighed. "I-"

"Dude, just let the police get it." Beast Boy said, popping a popcorn into his mouth.

"But-"

"Rob," Cyborg pressed. "It's not even a red alert. It's fine."

Robin looked at Starfire for a moment before sighing. "Fine. The police know?"

"Already alerted."

* * *

Ace tiptoed into the living room, blinking as he maneuvered around the shattered glass. "If I get arrested by space police, I'm totally ratting you out."

Blackfire smirked. "Oh? Not the criminal type?"

"I usually kick the shit out of criminals, honestly."

The Tamaranian looked around. "Absolutely garish."

"The orange walls aren't bad. Not too vivid. Probably better than the Batcave honestly. Also, why haven't you killed me yet?"

"You know more than you let on."

"You know what? Fine. Starfire's a dweeb, Cyborg and Beast Boy are nerds, Robin's bae, and Raven's emo. That what you needed?"

"Explain."

Ace groaned. "I've never met them. Well, I've met Robin, but that's another story all together. But... what I can do is... what's your plan, actually?"

"I am being chased by Intergalactic Police and I'm going to shift the heat onto her."

"Oh. Told you, I will rat you out. Alright then. What did you steal?"

She blinked.

"Come on, I know your type. You stole something important, right? Give it to her as a gift."

"How-"

"Trust me. It's kind of what I do. I don't know what the... team dynamic is, but they haven't been here much longer than I have. So... I don't know. It's worth a shot."

Komand'r took a slight step backwards. "Why are you helping me, Asovspade?"

Ace mulled it over for a moment. "You're going to kill me otherwise."

"But why are you helping me?"

"Other than the fact you would kill me otherwise?"

"Yes."

"You... you remind me of a... girl that I used to know..." Ace said, forcing himself not to waver.

She blinked. "How so?"

"Ahem! We should clean up this glass. You need to look like a... non-threat, I suppose. Again, get me out of here before the space police show up, kay?"

* * *

Ace slammed his fists into the rock surface, gripping his dark hair tight in his hands. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_."

Pain gripped his heart. He could see her smiling, fanged teeth gleaming brightly, red eyes filled with humor and intelligence... then he could imagine her, sitting in her apartment, mourning him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry..."

* * *

 **-Several Days Later-**

Robin frowned, peering over the security footage. "There."

Cyborg looked at the panel on his wrist. "That was the alert then. That's... my fault. I should've known the difference."

"You're fine."

Cy shook his head. "No. Starfire was almost arrested. I should've caught it earli..." He trailed off.

Robin stared alongside him at the monitor. "No way."

 _Blackfire flew through the window and dropped a black mass to the floor. It hesitantly rose to its feet and looked around._

"Jay." Robin said, scowling.

"Wait you know this guy?"

Robin stared at the screen as the Ace of Spades stepped around the glass, talking to Komand'r. "Story for another time."

* * *

Blackfire had been arrested, dragged back into the depths of space.

Ace shook his head. Robin was onto him. "Stupid..." He muttered to himself. Of course Cyborg would have security cameras. He'd gushed to Komand'r for five minutes about the hero's technology savvy. "Just go to him," The hero said quietly. "Stop being a bitch."

He sat on top of a building, swinging his black bat beside him lazily, legs dangling off the edge. It had been peaceful so far- but the night was still young.

"Don't move."

Ace complied. He risked peeking over his shoulder. The first thing he noticed was the deep purple cloak, and that was enough for him to slide off of the edge of the building, falling to the sidewalk below.

He fell into a roll, sliding underneath a car parked against the sidewalk. He lay there for mere seconds before it was enveloped in a pitch black glow, lifting above him. Ace stared in horror as Raven floated a few feet away, the car suspended above him.

"I said don't move." She said boredly.

Ace held his hands up placatingly. He flicked his wrist and a smoke bomb slid into his hand. He smashed it against the ground, and the street was quickly thick with smoke.

He slowly backed up, trying to figure out a quick exit strategy.

The Titan dashed those hopes, floating into the midst of the smoke. The force of the blast had knocked her hood down, revealing her blue-purple hair, grey skin and vivid purple eyes.

Ace groaned. "Oh, come on! I don't wanna go back."

Raven scowled. "I said _not to move_."

"I'm fucked."

Raven pulled a pale arm from under her cloak and held a yellow, circular device to her head. "Robin, Raven. I found AOS."

 _"Understood,"_ The communicator said. _"We're on our way now."_

Ace heard the words, but couldn't process them. His mouth gaped open and he stared at her, even as the smoke rolled between them. "Please. Please don't. Pretty please?"

There was a skidding of tires and a motorcycle engine appearing and shutting off.

Ace turned to the sound of the bike. "Noo _ooo_..."

The smoke cleared and Robin stepped forwards, staff drawn.

Ace whined. "Fuck! Catch ya later, Dick." He turned and sprinted towards the shop behind him. He leapt into the air as his instincts buzzed. Robin's bolas swung forwards beneath him, clattering harmlessly to the floor. He dove forwards, smashing through a window. A high pitched alarm went throughout the shop.

Ace swung his arms out, wildly dragging things to the sides, blocking the path.

"Ace, stop being a dick!" Robin yelled out. There was a clattering of glass as Robin climbed through the window, following the black clad teen further into the shop.

Ace took a sharp left, sprinting back towards the entrance. Robin swore and turned on his heel, continuing his pursuit. Ace leapt over the window sill; and saw his escape.

He jumped onto Robin's red bike and turned the key in the ignition. The sleek motorcycle whirred to life and Ace cranked hard on the throttle, sending him jettisoning forwards into the night.

* * *

Robin sighed and stopped running as the Ace of Spades disappeared into the night. "Dammit."

Raven floated next to him, hood pulled back over her head. "You guys know each other?"

"...Yeah. We... go back."

"How far back?"

"Never mind. Not important right now. Head back to the Tower."

She said nothing, casually flying back towards their home.

Robin sighed as he realized that he had no ride. He started walking.

* * *

Ace groaned as he was thrown to the side.

The enormous man grinned as he lurched over the hero. "Not so tough are ya?"

Ace flipped the man off.

He growled and grabbed the black clad teen by his foot, hurling him to the side.

"Mammoth, hurry up and kill him." A pink haired girl said, looking at her nails.

Mammoth sighed. He was dressed in a black leotard, heavy metal boots with golden treads, and golden circles wrapped around the edge of the suit before his shoulders matched black gloves lined with gold. His hair was long and ginger, a small goatee at the edge of his enormous jaw. his eyes were pupil-less.

"Aw, but I was having fun, Jynx."

"Mammoth." She repeated. Her pink hair came up into two thick individual points, sticking out towards her sides like horns. Her eyes matched the color of her hair. She had a black top with purple rings on it over tight purple and black striped pants, ill fitting black shoes on her feet.

Ace grunted as he pushed himself to his feet, grabbing his bat from his side. "What is it with the people in this town?" He muttered to himself.

Mammoth stomped over to him, a grin cracking his huge head.

Ace rolled his eyes and brought his knee up, slamming it into the huge man's crotch.

Mammoth froze, eyes wide. He fell to a knee, bowing his head. He whimpered quietly.

The black clad hero let out a sigh and arched his back, popping his spine. His jacket had long been torn off, laying off to the side in a ripped heap. his black hair shot out in ruffled spikes around his head, and his mask clung to his head desperately. "Fuck it."

His eyes widened and he leaned forwards in pure instinct. Something sharp dragged across the back of his head and his back.

A lock of hair, his black tank top, and his mask fell to the ground, leaving him with just his pants, boots, and gloves.

Jynx stared at him. "Gizmo."

"Yeah?" A voice said from behind Ace.

"Who is this guy?"

"I don't know, why?"

Ace turned on his heel, smashing his bat into the metal thing that had attacked him.

The robotic leg crumpled beneath the blow and Gizmo yelped as he fell. He was short, incredibly so, with a pair of green goggles on his head, combined with his green onesie and his backpack; he looked like an elementary schooler. The four metallic spider legs jutting from his backpack and hoisting him high above the ground detracted from the kiddie look, however.

Ace shrugged and swung the black bat at the kid's head. It glowed a bright pink and slipped out of his hands. He blinked and turned around.

Jynx's eyes were glowing bright pink and her hands were raised, covered in the same aura as his bat was. She grinned maniacally. "A little bit of bad luck, sweetie?"

"Oh, fuck." Ace said.

One of Gizmo's spider legs flicked forwards, slamming into Ace, sending him flipping away.

"No. Bad luck for you."

Ace dragged himself off the ground and hazarded a peek over his shoulder. The Titans stood, united, and stared down the group of villainous teens.

Ace rolled his eyes and scrambled forwards.

"For God's sake, JJ!" Robin yelled.

Ace flipped him off, disappearing around the corner into a alleyway, sprinting away from the battle.

* * *

Thunder woke the hero from his sleep. He blinked and walked towards the entrance of the cave. He pushed the sturdy door open and peered out towards the city. The enormous Golden Gate Bridge-copycat had an equally enormous dark cloud swirling above it. Something yellow zipped around the bridge, and Ace could pick out the glowing blue blast of Cyborg's weapon. He stepped back into the cave and reached for his mask; and grasped nothing but air.

 _Oh._

He stared back out at the city.

No mask; the rest of his costume shredded, his second bat lost in the heart of Jump City.

He shook his head with a resigned sigh.

"Good luck, Dick. Don't be mad."

He closed the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Sup diggy dogs, it's ya boy, Infernokota, better known on the internet as Infernokota. Not much to say on this chapter. This is kinda starting to fall back into routine; follow Teen Titan episode guidelines, make the original story much better. A lot more straight revising here than in the previous chapters.**

 **Oh! Right. That.**

 **Welcome to Part II, bitcheeees! Part 1 was the prologue part; it's about to get real. Real character development, real, lasting relationships; the consequences of everything that happened in the first part. It's all going to begin piecing together. Hold onto your butts.**

 **-The Voodoo Child, Infernokota**


	9. Down the Rabbit Hole

**"Insanity: doing the same thing, over and over, expecting things to change."**

 **-Albert Einstein (or Vaas Montenegro)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's in this story.**

 _Hahaha, man. He complained every time we fought the guy after this. Oh, the memories._

* * *

Ace blinked himself awake, his ears ringing. He winced against the bright lights, a pounding headache assaulting him. Something warm trickled down the right side of his face.

He blinked repeatedly, adjusting himself to the light.

"Ah, the first chickie's awake. Excellent, now ta wait for the others and the lesson can begin!" The voice said, echoing all around him in a British accent.

* * *

Ace peered around the room boredly. To his right were the Teen Titans; Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg, all asleep. The room was grand, white marble covering the whole of it. Each of the teens was strapped to wooden chairs, the majority of which were ironclad; Raven was trapped in a thin floating circle of white light.

"Oh, my head..." Robin muttered, slowly raising the aforementioned appendage.

Ace peered around the three Titans, looking to the vigilante. He sighed and slumped back against the chair. A slight chorus of groans erupted from the team as they slowly regained consciousness.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know where we are?" Beast Boy muttered.

"Nah." Ace grumbled, headache assaulting him.

The Titans turned in near synchronized shock at him. He was minus a shirt and his mask; bared to the world.

"Why, you're right where you belong, my duckies," The British man exclaimed from the top of the stairs. "You're in school!" The man jumped and slid down the railing, revealing a middle aged red headed British man with a jacket designed as the Union Jack, and white jeans.

"Oh my God, he's so chic." Ace giggled, ignoring the pounding in his head.

"That's right, loves, you're the only students at Mad Mod's institute for bratty teenaged do-gooders," Mod continued on. "It's high time that someone taught you sprogs a lesson." He said as he lifted his ruby tipped cane that was now sparking.

"Uh-oh" Beast Boy said, putting in his two cents.

* * *

Ace blinked and looked around, craning his neck to look behind him. "Did... did anyone else hear the Japanese?"

"Titans?" Robin asked, prompting his team to attempt to escape. The teens squirmed and concentrated, but couldn't break their bonds.

"My starbolts are useless!" Starfire gasped.

"Specially designed chairs, love. Can't have those nasty superpowers interfering with my lecture now, can I?" Mad Mod said with a smug smirk, leaning into the orange teen's face.

"Get away from her!" Robin shouted.

"Now, don't get your knickers in a twist, my little snot," He said, leaning back. "I didn't go to all the trouble of building this school and filling your tower with knockout gas just so I could finish you off lickety-split. And you, Acey, were very hard to find."

"Then what do you want?" Raven asked.

"Just what I said, dearie- to teach you lot a lesson! Yes, I've been watching you children misbehave. And I hate misbehaving children! Fighting crime! Saving lives! Interfering with the plans of hardworking villains! Why, you lot are nothing but a bunch of troublemakers! But you'll learn your place soon enough." He said.

The Titans' resumed their struggling in various states of over exaggerated anger, becoming almost caricature-like.

Ace moved as far left as he could away from the team, eyes wide in shock. _"What the fuck?"_

"You see, I'm older than you, so I'm bigger, badder, and better." Mod said, pointing his cane at the teens.

"Say wha-" Cyborg was cut off as Mad Mod hit him over the head with his cane. "Jeez, ow!

"You're in my world now. And you won't be getting out until you've learned some proper respect." The Brit marched back and forth in front of them.

"We will get out. And when we do-" Robin was cut off by the sound of a bell ringing.

"Oh, dear. There's the bell, my duckies. Off to class!"

Ace blinked at the sound of something opening before gravity took over and he and his chair fell downwards in to darkness. "Fuuuu-"

* * *

-uuuck!" he shouted as his chair fell down the impossibly high fall.

He opened his eyes as he realized he wasn't dead. Looking around, he noticed the enormous art supplies laying about.

In the front of the classroom there was a bust of the British psychopath. It's eyes opened and it grinned cockily. "Now, now dearie, stop struggling and enjoy today's lesson: Art!"

Ace looked next to the bust. A Mona Lisa replica with Mad Mod's face flipped, replacing the painting with a swirling pattern of black and white. He clenched his eyes tightly, turning his head to the side. He knew this shit. He wasn't falling for it for a moment. Two small wooden forks moved over the top of his head and stuck to his eyelids, prying them apart. Larger wooden blocks moved to his temples and slowly moved his head towards the painting, ignoring his vain attempt to keep his head averted. He grit his teeth in exertion, wide eyes straining to close.

He let out a yell of defiance and moved onto his tippy toes, pushing himself into the air, and slamming the back of the chair into the ground. The steel bars restraining his chest and arms opened and went limp. He quickly picked himself up to his feet.

"Oh fuck this entire thing.

Ace blinked repeatedly and his eyes focused again. He strolled quickly past the painting, averting his eyes. "I'm gonna kick the shit out of ya." He mumbled to the bust, walking out of the room.

"HEY! What in the- you can't leave class early, chickie!"

Ace spat on the ground. "Oh I'm gonna fucking show you why I can."

Letting out a low growl before composing himself, Mad Mod continued on undaunted, "Well now, we can't have you breaking school prop- Hey, where are you going?!" He yelled as Ace disappeared around the corner.

"Leaving." Was all the teen hero said as he stepped into the utterly disorienting halls. They were strictly black and white checkers, making it difficult to differentiate walls from... anything else.

"Oh Jesus, this place is giving me a migraine." Ace moaned.

Walking forward, he started going upwards, as if walking on stairs. Lifting an eyebrow, he took a step backward... and fell upwards, slamming against the ceiling- or the floor, he realized, pushing himself to his feet.

"I'm going to go insane- _where are the physics_?" He growled to himself.

Continuing on, he hadn't realized that he was walking in vertical circles. When he did realize it, he looked up, or down, and immediately fell to the ground.

"AH WHAT THE FUCK! I HATE THIS PLACE!"

He continued walking forwards, hands clenched into tight fists and his face pulled into a snarl.

He let out a grunt as something hard collided with his side.

Mad Mod hopped to his feet and grinned, jogging backwards. "C'mon, lad, catch up!" The Englishman shouted out.

Growling Ace picked himself up and charged in the direction that the Brit had went, before slamming into a wall. Ace watched past the invisible barrier as Mod turned right. The teen smashed his hand against the wall and ran to his right- smashing into another wall.

 _"I FUCKING swear, I will rip this godforsaken hellhole to pieces and shove them down his throat, so help me God."_ He snarled.

"Now, sir, you're going to have to be faster than that!"

Ace turned around. Mad Mod was standing in front of a large wooden door, twirling his cane with a smug grin. He bowed and walked through the door. The teen barreled after him, kicking the door open.

He was back in the main hall. To his right was a grand staircase. The Brit chuckled from his position at the top. "Haven't you learned anything?" He walked backwards, exiting through a door at the top.

Ace growled and ran towards the second level, climbing three steps at a time. His foot hit a step and he slipped, falling face first onto the now slide-like passage, scorpion-ing himself onto it. He slid back down and groaned in pain.

Jumping onto the railing, he shakily balanced himself and walked up, eventually landing on the second level and he ran to the door that Mad Mod had went through, only to be stopped by more white and black hallways.

The shirtless teen's face fell in horror. He closed his eyes, ignoring the urgent pounding in his head.

Despite the disorienting halls, he went uninterrupted as he made his way slowly forwards. He stopped in front of a door.

Opening it, he saw Raven facing a green screen with the hypnotic design. Enormous weight-lifting equipment lay around the place. Her wooden chair was circled with glowing, floating black rings.

Ace stared at the Titan for a few moments. He rolled his eyes. "Amateurs, all of you. Honestly." He quickly walked over and gripped the back of her chair, slamming it backwards with all of his force.

Raven looked up at him and jumped as she quickly regained her senses. He bowed slightly and stepped backwards, adjusting his black gloves.

She slowly pushed herself to her feet. "Did you..."

"Free you? Yes. No thank yous necessary."

"...Thanks."

"Yuh-huh. Hey, we need to go before he tries to kill us." Ace said casually, turning back towards the door. Raven walked a short distance behind him.

They walked in silence before coming to the end of the hallway. There was a door to the left and the door in front of them. The door to the left was slammed open as Cyborg stumbled out.

"Aaaah-oh, hey. Raven. And..." He blinked in slight surprise. "Are you-"

"Ace, yes, hello. Nice to meet you- can we go?" The black-clad hero asked nervously. Raven pushed the double doors in front of them open, stepping out into the main hall they had woken up in. Cyborg walked after her, giving Ace a slight look.

The lone teen turned over his shoulder for a moment, flexing and unflexing his hands. He sighed and followed the trio. "I swear if you're in there..."

"AH!" Someone yelled out. Ace raised an eyebrow.

Raven and Cyborg had reached the other side of the enormous staircase, and someone had screamed out. Robin and Starfire were standing in relief next to the other two. Ace slowly walked past the entrance, leaning against a wall in the far corner from the Titans. He bowed his head.

"Oh, Cyborg, Raven how glad we are to see you." Starfire said.

"This place is making me crazy." Robin said.

"Tell me about it! Mad Mod's whacked out computer lab nearly crashed my hard drive!" Cyborg agreed.

"Where did our captor send you?" Starfire questioned Raven.

"Gym." Raven monotoned.

"Anybody seen BB?" Cyborg realized, looking around..

Beast Boy appeared from around the staircase, laying on the ground, crawling like a caterpillar, covered in drool.

"Mad Mod's hypnotism, we can't snap him out of it." Robin answered at the questioning looks. "We've tried everything."

"Did ya try this?" Cyborg picked up BB's pointed ear, burping loudly into it.

"Hahahaha, nice one!" Beast Boy said, awake. "Uh, how did I get here, and why am I covered in drool?"

"Wonderful! Now we need only locate an exit." Starfire beamed.

Robin nodded. "Right, we..." He trailed off. The Titans followed his gaze.

Ace hadn't moved from his spot, head still bowed and his black hair falling around his head. His scars were barely visible through the thick curtain of hair.

Robin stared, eyes wide in shock. Ace looked up, his hair rising in alert at the feeling of someone staring at him.

They stared at each other. Ace grinned widely, teeth flashing towards his old friend's way. Robin's mouth gaped open in disbelief. The Titan leader's face began scrunching up in anger.

"C'mon, won't you lot ever learn." Mad Mod cut in. A panel on the wall jutted out, right in front of Beast Boy. It began swirling in black and white. The green teen's eyes went blank again and drooled pooled out of his mouth as he slumped down.

"After him!" Robin ordered, ignoring Ace for the moment.

The Titans, with the exclusion of Starfire and Beast Boy, and Ace chased after the crazed Brit, now riding a moped down the hallway. Ace scowled and picked up his speed.

Robin blinked and skid to a stop as they reached the end of the hall, a painting hanging on the wall.

A banana hit him in the back of the head.

As they turned around, Mod gave them a taunting look before high-tailing it back down the other side of the hall. After a moment to recover from their shock, they turned and continued their chase, sprinting after Mad Mod. Ace and Robin ran in front of the group, Raven flying above them. Beast Boy joined them, shaped like a green cheetah as Starfire flew alongside the telepath.

Ace looked to the left while they ran, a statue seemingly superimposed on the wall while simultaneously existing as a 3D object. He blinked. "What the fuck kind of plane of existence is that statue in?"

Running forward, Ace looked to his right to see a fountain, "Is that fountain a _painting?_ What the fuck is this-" He cut cut himself off in shock. "Is that... a rocket? Run."

The Titans followed Ace's suggestion, turning around and sprinting back down the hallway. Ace slammed a door open and the team followed after them. The room was completely white, giant black spots covering the area.

Mad Mod grinned and tipped an invisible hat to the teens, jumping into a black dot, disappearing.

Attempting to follow him, Robin leapt head first into the hole- and face planted onto the ground.

Ace stumbled backwards, mind whirring as he attempted to decipher the entire situation. The Titans ran from hole to hole, searching for the correct one. Eventually, Robin nodded at one, and the team jumped in.

Then popped back up, dressed in baggy, mismatching, colorful outfits right out of a '60s music video.

They shook the outfits off as Mad Mod appeared next to a door. "Come on, kittens, pick up the pace now!" He exited the door and the Titans, and Ace, followed after him into a hallway with a skinny, long staircase dominating the majority of it. Mod was already sprinting up. The team gathered together and chased after him. The top of the staircase seemed to stretch on forever, never getting any closer no matter how fast they ran.

Mod reached the top and tapped his cane against the floor. The stairs fell into the shape of a slide beneath the Titans. Raven and Starfire flew while Ace jumped and grabbed onto the former's cloak. Beast Boy turned into an octopus and saved the other two, snatching onto Robin and Cyborg, Starfire grabbing another tentacle.

They flew quickly to the top of the staircase, following the Brit through a door. After a moment of walking endlessly, they spotted Mad Mod casually jogging along and followed him into a room with a row of doors on each side.

Walking through one, Ace came out of the way they had first entered. Stumbling to the back of the room and leaning against the door, he watched in confusion as the other six defied physics, walking through one door in the hallway, and emerging from another. Mod lead them on a chase, expertly guiding them along, door by door, in an overtly cartoon like way.

After a moment, Robin went to the back with Ace, staring at the doors. Mod disappeared into the doors, and Robin walked up to it, the Titans following suit with four of the other doors. They opened them simultaneously, revealing nothing but darkness.

With four doors revealing nothing, they tip-toed as a unit to the final door, smiles on their faces.

Pulling it open, a T-Rex's head popped out and roared, causing them all to jump back in fright. Mod appeared at the opposite side of the hall, using the bust of his own head in the back to open a door. They quickly followed suit.

And walked into a hallway with the outside exit at the other end.

"No way, is tha-" BB began.

"Oh you can all fuck right off," Ace cut in, snarling as he stomped forwards. He ripped the convincing tarp off of the end of the hallway; revealing the enormous room they had woke up in. "Because of goddamn course!"

"Right back where we started!" Robin yelled, frustrated.

"Of course you are, my duckies," Mad Mod said, tauntingly. "Class is over, and you lot haven't learned a thing. That's a failing grade for each bloomin' one of you! There's only one thing for it: You'll have to repeat the enti-"

"Nope!" Ace yelled out. "I've figured ya out, you British fuck! Illusions- ha! This is all fake; someone find the goddamn exit along the walls."

The shirtless teen stomped forwards, stepping through the hologram of the Brit. Walking up to one wall, he extended his hand forwards; and gripped something pliable in his hand.

"No, stop!" Mod yelled out, raising his cane.

Ace snarled. "I'm going to punch you in the snozz." He ripped his hand backwards, tearing a huge portion of the enormous green screen off, revealing a wall of dull pipes and wires. Ace squeezed into a narrow opening, disappearing into the heart of the machine.

"No, no, no!" Mod's voice repeated from further down the small corridor.

Ace turned a corner; right into Mad Mod.

The Brit was old, at least sixty, and pale, with liver spots and a balding head. He was hunched over, his cane holding him up.

Ace slammed his fist into the Brit's nose. Again. And again. He let the villain drop to the ground and spat at him. "I'm- done- with- this- horseshit- you- shit." He bit out between each punch.

Walking back to the now significantly smaller room, the teen sent a look around; the entire room was filled with electronics, green screens dropped to the floors beneath the walls. Ace threw Mod at the feet of the Titans.

He wordlessly made his way to a ladder in one corner, climbing out towards freedom.

* * *

Ace sat, perched on the edge of the building hidden deep in the coast of Jump City. He listened to the ocean, soothing his building rage.

"Ace?" Robin asked as the Titans joined the dark haired teen.

Ace turned slightly over his shoulder at his name, dark hair concealing the majority of his face.

"Oh... right." He said, sitting up. "How's it goin' bud? Uh..."

Robin stared at his old comrade, face a mask of irritation. "-Ace we seriously need to talk, you idiot."

The lone teen turned back to the city with a snort.

"Hey, Rob!" Beast Boy said. "He's waking up."

"Okay." Robin said, turning from his team back towards Ace.

Ace was grinning. "Sorry Rob. I'm not going back to Gotham. Catch ya later."

He slipped off the edge. Robin rushed forwards in shock, staring at the water beneath him.

Ace disappeared.

Robin sighed and stepped backwards, wiping a gloved hand across his face.

"Are you alright, Robin?" Starfire asked, floating towards him.

Dick nodded. "Yeah. I'm alright," He scowled slightly. "I know someone that's not going to be though." He added in a mumble.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay... Ace and Rob finally meet... again. Officially. Except, they were already introduced because... *trails off in deranged rant***

 **Also, if you're wondering why there was a 'updated story' email...**

 **I fucked up. Like, bad.**

 **I uploaded the wrong story as the latest chapter.**

 **Hell, not even that- I deleted this entire chapter because I thought I wouldn't need it clogging up my documents anymore. So, I had to "rewrite" this. And I'm certain that the original version was better.**

 **Just... just fuck my life. I'm so damn fruffled right now.**

 ** **Review! It gives me happiness and more motivation to write!****

 **R &R**

 **-Infernokota**


	10. Aluminum and Earth

" **Go to Heaven for the climate, Hell for the company."**

 **-Mark Twain**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's in this story. Except Wolf.**

 _How's that saying go? 'He could sell snow to an eskimo'? Because, man, Ace was always a handful. And when he was determined? Rain or shine, Hell or high water, verbally or physically he could get his butt out of anything._

* * *

Ace looked around the shop, peering over the tops of the shelves at the other customers. The black, hooded tactical jacket, covered in pouches and pockets, was slung over his arm. Straps bisected the chest from the arms, more than likely for a knife- or ammo. The thick, army-style black pants were heavy on his arm. The boots, gloves, and Kevlar vest was already at his hideout. He pulled his hat further down onto his face, spreading his shoulder-length, black hair further around his neck.

He scowled as he watched the man standing at the cash register. A customer walked up to the middle aged man, and the cashier turned to something suspended on the wall.

Ace turned on his heel, sprinting towards the door. Someone yelled in alarm.

The cashier turned to the thief. "Hey!"

The hero barreled through the shop door, ignoring the loud alarm echoing in the street. He turned on his heel, running towards the nearest alley, his loot clutched tight to his chest.

* * *

Beast Boy ran forwards on all fours, green paws scratching at the ground as his nose followed the fading scent of the thief. The cashier wasn't able to give them much information, other than a hat and black hair.

The shapeshifter turned on his heels- or, paws rather- down an alley. The scent went up a pipe affixed to one of the walls. He transformed back into his human form and picked up his communicator. "Hey, the scent goes to the roofs. Uh... 2109 Rayben. The pawn shop."

" _Confirmed_ ," Robin called through. " _Have you seen him_?"

"No sir. Just the ghost trail."

" _Alright. Star, Raven, try to fly over and intercept the thief. I'm on my way_."

"Hey, Rob, I'm gonna-" Beast Boy was cut off as a black shape slammed into him, throwing him into the wall. He grunted as the communicator fell from his hand.

" _Beast_ -" The communicator began before a black sneaker slammed down on it.

Ace slammed his knee into the green skinned teen's face, the pads of the combat pants adding to the impact. The anti-hero immediately turned from the alley, running back towards the street. "Sorry!" He shouted as he ran.

He turned the corner- only for a boulder to come flying towards him, throwing him backwards. He let out a yell of pain, but rolled with the impact, staggering onto his feet.

The girl standing across from him was definitely his age. She was slighter, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A pair of goggles sat on her head. A black long sleeved shirt ending above her belly button was emblazoned with a vivid yellow 'T'. Yellow short shorts finished the color scheme. Brown boots matched brown gloves.

She frowned. "Not cool, dude."

Ace peered around. Where had the rock come from? Did she seriously rely on throwing stuff at people? But where exactly _had_ the rock come from.

The girl looked into the alley. "Hey, BB, you okay?"

A groan greeted her.

The hero frowned and slowly began backing up.

"Hey, guy, don't. Really, just don't."

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on. Seriously? That's the best warning you've got?" He reached towards his pocket for a smoke grenade- and gripped nothing.

Oh.

The girl grinned, her eyes glowing a vivid yellow as she raised her hands. "Alright then. I'll just throw rocks at you."

Ace laughed before several large chunks of asphalt ripped out of the street and she sent them flying towards him. He rolled, dodging the closer ones.

"Throws rocks. Right," He said breathily. "Who exactly... are you?"

She pointed to herself with a thumb and a grin. "Name's Terra."

Ace rolled his eyes with a groan. "Really?" He dove to his right, smashing through a window, rolling with the fall. He sprung forwards, sprinting towards the back exit of the shop as Terra climbed into the store after him.

"Hey, no wait, come back!" The girl yelled after him.

"Shove it!" He called back, leaping through the manager's office window. Immediately, he leapt upwards, grabbing onto an old pipe and shimmying up it. His mind briefly registered the fact that Raven and Starfire were on their way, but he didn't honestly care. He couldn't be captured.

Robin would be pissed.

His new boots hit the hard roof, the shoe uncomfortable. He pushed the minor pain out of his mind, sprinting forwards.

God, he really missed his Ferrari-

Ace's thoughts derailed as something slammed into his side, sending him flying towards the ledge.

Starfire frowned at him, eyes and hands glowing green. "Please stop resisting!"

Ace wiped a hand against his mouth, trying in vain to wipe blood from his lip. "Not gonna happen, hon. Sorry."

"Please, I do not wish to fight!"

The hero sighed, rising to his feet and backing towards the edge. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a grenade. "Neither do I!"

Starfire narrowed her eyes, preparing to dash towards him.

Ace dropped the grenade and turned away, leaping into the air.

The alien dashed towards him-

And the grenade exploded.

The blast sent the duo flying in opposite directions. Ace grunted from the force, slamming into the side of one of the buildings. He groaned in pain and fell from the building, falling towards the ground. His ears rang in protest, nearly drowning out all sound around him. His head pounded and his vision swam.

The pain wracked his body as he pushed himself to his feet.

Ace chuckled to himself weakly, wrapping an arm around his midriff. "Hehe... live grenade... real smart, Jay... real smart..." He pushed the pain from his mind, limping forwards. Get to the sewers, that's all he needed. He could escape through the sewers. He turned from the small alley he was in onto the main road. He leaned against the wall, using it as support as he dragged himself forwards.

"Ace." Robin said from behind him, slowly edging towards him.

Ace didn't stop moving forwards, instincts driving him entirely. "Hey..."

"Ace, you're hurt. Stop." The other hero said, walking towards the anti-hero.

Ace didn't turn, continuing to walk away. He stumbled forwards and fell to the ground, hands and knees holding him up. He shakily stood back up, continuing his slow march forwards. "Heh... not gonna... not gonna happen, bro."

"Jay. Please. _Stop._ You're being totally unreasonable." Robin repeated, concern in his voice.

The black-clad hero's vision blurred and he fell forwards, the sound of sirens the last thing he heard.

* * *

Ace groaned in pain as he straightened up. The metal chair was cold behind him. In front of him was a wooden table and the room was warmly lit. A long panel of glass sat on the wall to his right. Ace pulled his hands up, frowning at the handcuffs wrapped around his wrists.

There was a beat of silence before the door opened. A cop stepped through, a clipboard at his side.

"Ace of Spades?" He asked.

Ace raised his handcuffed hands, shooting the officer a peace sign. "Sup."

"Do you go by anything else?"

"My... if I had actual friends, they'd call me Ace."

The cop sat down across from him. "Listen, kid, we ID'd you. You don't appear anywhere in the system. Who exactly are you?"

Ace rubbed a hand through his hair, horribly conscious of the fact that he was missing his brand new mask already. "I'm... that's a long story." He answered shortly.

The cop sighed. "We've got several accounts of assault, vigilantism, resisting arrest, and now robbery. Ace, that's a long time in juvie, and maybe even jail. How old are you?"

"16."

"How long have you lived in Jump?"

"A few weeks. Listen, I get that this is your job, but, uh, can I get some aspirin first? My head hurts like a motherfucker."

The cop ran a hand over his face. "I'm trying to help you, son. You don't seem like a bad kid, and I don't want you behind bars of any kind. You've gotta work with me though."

Ace leaned back in his chair. "To be fair, I've been to prison. It's not that bad once you get passed the food."

"You've been to prison? Where?"

"Uh... further East."

The cop sighed. "Listen, the Titans wanted to talk to you before anything else. I'll try to get you a representative first, but they don't exactly work on our rules. I'll be right back."

As soon as the door closed, Ace's eyes roved around the room. Two cameras, secured door leading to a police station, one-way mirror on the wall, hands cuffed together, no grenades or anything else. Not even his bat.

He was screwed, it was that simple. Any moment now, the Titans would barge in. Robin would slam his hands down on the table, the others would stand back. They'd chip in every now and then, but Robin... Robin would ream his ass.

The thought was unnerving.

Ace closed his eyes. "Not now... I can't go back now."

He gingerly nudged on the table; screwed to the ground. A frown crossed his scarred face and he bolted to his feet. Turning, he grabbed his chair and sprinted to the door. He propped it up beneath the door handle and almost instantaneously, pounding began on the door.

"Ace, open the damn door!" A cop yelled.

Ace squared himself, staring at the door in concentration. His hands gripped together and his knees bent, ready to pounce. The hero's jaw trembled- in anxiousness or anger, he wasn't sure.

* * *

Robin stared through the window. Ace was sitting calmly in his chair- not calmly, actually. His eyes roamed, and his muscles coiled. He was planning something. The Titans' leader shook his head. "You idiot."

The cop shrugged. "You know this guy?"

Robin didn't draw his eyes from the teen's Glasgow scars. "It's a long story."

Starfire stepped up to him. "Robin?"

"Hm?"

"How do you know the Ace of Spades?"

"...What do you mean?"

"You have always recognized him, every time we have met him. He is someone from Gotham?"

Robin didn't answer for a long moment. "...Star, I-"

In that instant, almost on queue, Ace bolted to his feet, sprinting towards the door with his chair in hand. He propped it up against the door handle and the cop began pounding at the door.

"Starfire, get the door open!" Robin yelled out, slight panic setting into his mind. "You can't get away from me now. I'm too close."

* * *

Ace's mind ran. What if the Titans were there? They could open the door, easy-peasy. He turned and backed up to the one-way mirrors next to the door. He sprinted across the room, using his momentum to propel himself up the wall- his hands latched onto a vent in the top right corner.

His hands worked furiously, swiftly gripping the bolts in his fingers, twisting them until they fell, clinking onto the tile floor. The bars blocking the vent fell to the ground along with the frame, and the anti-hero squeezed himself into the vent, dragging himself into the darkness.

* * *

"Where do those vents go?!" Robin shouted at the cop.

The officer backed up. "All throughout the station."

"Where's the next vent opening?!"

"Uh- uh, the next interrogation room, I guess!"

Robin turned on his heel, sprinting towards the exit. "No, no, _no_."

* * *

Ace grinned. "Yes, yes, yes." He repeated to himself as he kicked at the vent bars. They went flying off as he stepped out into the poorly lit supply closet. The station would be on high alert- he'd be better off just smashing through the building to an exit rather than try to sneak out.

"Subtlety's not my strong suit anyways." He muttered with a victorious grin.

He charged at the door, smashing it open.

Someone in a dress shirt yelped in shock and jumped backwards as Ace barged into the room, sprinting as fast as he could to the side. The darkness of the night greeted him from a window and he sighed. The glass was probably bullet-proof. Shame. Jumping through windows was almost becoming his thing.

He threw open one of the exit doors, slamming a cop into the wall as he ran. The cool air greeted him, but he didn't take the opportunity to stop. No, he needed to keep going.

"Come on... move, body, move!" He muttered to himself, making his way down the street. He didn't know where he was going- he didn't care. He just needed to escape.

A black wall rose in front of him and he inwardly swore. " _Raven_. Come on!"

"Seriously dude. For the last time- stop. Seriously." Beast Boy said.

"Honestly, this is getting ridiculous." Cyborg added.

Ace could make out the sound of a motorcycle revving in the background. "Noooo." He whined.

Robin pulled up behind him as the other Titans revealed themselves.

Ace groaned and slowly fell to his knees, hesitantly raising his cuffed hands.

"Are you going to stop or do I need to hit you?" Robin asked sternly.

"Pfft. Bitch please."

Cyborg walked to the hero's front, a curious look on his face. "Okay, really gotta ask; who are you?"

Ace shrugged. "The Ace of Spades. The guy doing your work for you."

Beast Boy laughed. "Didn't you, like, steal an entire costume from a store?"

"After the HIVE shredded mine, yeah. Speaking of, how do you guys get new digs? Like, do you pay for it? Does someone volunteer? Because that's a pretty sweet gig."

"Okay, let me get this straight," Terra said, riding a floating rock over to the group. "You're a comedic barely-hero who does nice stuff but also bad stuff, and you work on your own?"

"Y-es, that's about the gist of it."

The blonde girl shrugged. "I like him. He's got spunk."

"Terra-" Robin pointed out.

"What? How many crimes has he done?"

No one answered.

"Right. And how many crimes has he stopped?"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Are you really backing him up?"

Terra shrugged, turning to Ace. "I mean, what's the big deal? He hasn't really hurt anyone," Beast Boy grumbled in protest. Terra grinned. "Hasn't hurt anyone _badly_ , and... he's doing good stuff, right?"

Robin stepped forwards. "Terra, I get what you're trying to do, but my mind is made. Honestly, this isn't even remotely debatable," He turned to Ace. "And don't even think about opening your mouth, you friggin' idiot."

"Robin. Don't make him go to jail." Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Sign him up for the team!"

The Titans went quiet.

"Terra," Cyborg began carefully. "You're not serious, right?"

"Were you not listening?! Non! Debatable!" Robin said.

"You let me onto the team. What's the big difference?"

Ace looked around. "First, don't talk about me like I'm not here, ya dicks. Second, what the fuck is going on?"

"Shut up. I'm defending you." Terra hissed.

The hero bowed his head. "Fuck this entire adventure." He muttered.

"Guys, please. I know I'm new here, but... trust me at least on this. I know a wayward son when I see one."

Robin and Raven were silent.

Starfire edged towards Ace. "Ace of Spades. What do you say?"

Ace froze. "Oh come on. Look at Robin! Look at those stern features. He's totally not going to let me in, cause he's a friggin' dick!"

"I did not ask him. I asked you." The alien said softly.

The black-masked teen fell from his knees to a sitting position. He shook his head. "Fuckin' finally. If you guys are actually going to let me in, then Jesus Christ, it's about time."

Robin sighed. "Ace. We'll let you on the team. But when we get to the tower- no, you know what, I need to sleep this off. Tomorrow, you and I will have words."

The Titans began heading towards the coast line; Robin jumped onto his bike, Beast Boy transformed into a bird, and Raven and Starfire floated into the sky.

A blue and white car, matching the design of Cyborg's cybernetics pulled into the street, stopping in front of Cy. He turned to Terra and Ace. "I'll give you guys a ride."

Terra nodded and reached for the door handle.

"Hey, Terra..." Ace began. She turned to him, a grin on her face. After a moment, he nodded slightly. "Thanks for pleading my case. You saved my ass back there."

Her grin widened. "No problem. Wanderers like us gotta stick up for each other, right?"

Ace stared at her as she hopped into the car. Cyborg gave him an expectant look. "You coming?"

Ace nodded. "Yeah." He stalled for a moment as his hand brushed the backseat door handle.

Another choice. Another choice that would change his life.

"What's with all the fuckin' life-changing choices?" He asked himself quietly, mind whirring

He opened the door.

* * *

 **-Later That Night-**

Ace dropped his bag onto the floor, staring around his new room. A yawn struggled to escape his mouth and he stifled it.

The room was barebones- but large. A simple bed sat in one corner, a desk in the opposite corner. An enormous window dominated the wall his bed was at, facing the ocean.

Ace pulled his mask off, setting it on the desk. He'd work on furniture eventually. He set a laptop onto the desk, fingers lingering over it. Later, he decided.

His mind buzzed as he recollected the events of the night.

He started it by robbing a store, for a new outfit to- be a hero in...

He exploded a grenade, possibly gave himself a concussion. His ears still rang, a physical reminder of what he went through.

He was arrested and held in a police station. Hope seemed to wither and die, and the thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Then, not even an hour later, he was a Teen Titan. Sitting in an enormous tower, five- no, six, heroes sleeping soundly around him. The fact that they were all teenagers didn't seem to matter. Not to anyone.

And, shit, Robin didn't even send him back to Gotham.

It was too fast. Tomorrow.

He'd figure everything out tomorrow.

He hit the light switch, and the room went dark.

"Home sweet fuckin' home."


	11. Before I Begin

**"Sometimes you feel like it's cursed when something takes so long to come out, and you don't know if it's really going to come out."**

 **-Fred Durst**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's in this story. Except Wolf.**

 _Usually, he was good about traitors. He had a keen sense for bullshit, yeah? Like a... bloodhound. Only wit' more vengeance._

* * *

"Rise and shine, Ace!"

The blinds to the window tore open, sunlight blasting in to illuminate the room.

Ace winced and held a hand in front of his eyes. "What the hell!"

Cyborg grinned. "First day as a real superhero, congrats! Work starts early, and ends late! And to think- you could be sleeping in jail right now."

"I was superheroing when you were in diapers..." The anti-hero murmured. "What time is it?"

"8 am."

Ace groaned. "O _o-h_ this feels like Wayne's training..."

"That's the spirit!" Cyborg called out exuberantly, clapping his hands together, imitating two frying pans slamming together.

Imitating them very well.

Ace threw a pillow at his new comrade. "Fine, fine! I'm up, get the hell out of my room!"

" _Hi-ho, hi-ho, it's off to work we go_!" Cyborg sang as he marched from Ace's room.

The anti-hero groaned and lay back down, staring at the ceiling.

 _"Very superstitious, writing on the wall. Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall. Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass."_ The song blasted through the Tower's intercom.

Ace sat up. "By God, I'm going to _make_ you Stevie Wonder." He growled out, throwing on his mask.

* * *

Ace dragged himself down the hall, mind jumbling the basic layout of the Tower.

"Kitchen's this way." Someone mumbled.

The anti-hero turned on his heel, watching a purple cloak disappear around the corner. He mumbled to himself and followed Raven's trail, walking into the living room.

"Hey dude." Beast Boy called, flipping a pancake in the kitchen area in the back right area of the spacious room, complete with two stoves, a fridge and freezer, an oven, a dishwasher and a sink.

Ace raised a tired hand in greeting, sitting at the kitchen counter.

Cyborg turned from his stove. "You can sit in the living room if you want."

The anti-hero turned to the left, at the large couch dominating the room. A large table sat in front of it, and an enormous TV in front of it. Monitors sat beneath the TV.

Raven was sitting quietly on a chair to the side, a book open on her lap and her hood covering her head. Robin was sitting at the couch, talking to Starfire.

Ace chuckled. "I'm gonna avoid that shitshow for now, thanks."

Cyborg shrugged, turning back to his duty. "Hey, what exactly is your deal with Robin? You guys know each other or somethin'?"

Ace perked up. "Wait, he didn't tell you?" He chuckled at Cyborg's expectant look. "Oh, that's priceless. I'll let him tell you that."

"Hey Ace." Terra said, sitting next to him.

The black-masked teen turned to the blonde girl, smile still on his face. "Sup."

"Why do you wear the mask?" She asked suddenly.

"Terra." Robin chided from the couch.

"What? It's an honest question."

"His private business is his."

"He's also a teammate... and a friend?"

Ace turned back to Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Don't take it personally, but I'm gonna keep my secrets my own for now."

Terra pouted. "Hey, BB, whatcha cookin'?" She said, perking back up.

"Just my specialty." The shapeshifter replied with a grin.

"Oh! I love that."

Cyborg grumbled, flipping a strip of bacon. "You would. Filthy..." Ace missed the last bit as Cy continued his work in irritation.

Terra reached over the counter and grabbed one of Beast Boy's pancakes. She ate it quickly, letting out a relieved 'mm'. "Delicious, B. Thanks."

Beast Boy grinned at her sheepishly. "Uh, yeah, no problem."

Ace raised an eyebrow, staring at the two. A smile played beneath his black mask.

Terra handed him a plate with a pancake on it, ignoring his knowing look. "Here, try one. They're really good."

The anti-hero lifted a slice of the pancake to his mouth before freezing, looking around. The team was staring at him expectantly. Raven and Robin were staring at him with raised brows, while Beast Boy, Terra, and Starfire were smiling proudly. Cyborg was scowling.

Ace took a bite of the pancake.

* * *

Ace scowled in irritation, wiping at his tongue as he stepped out onto the island proper, bare feet padding against the concrete floor of the training course. "Tofu. What the fuck, guys?"

Robin's face threatened to pull up in a smile before he controlled it back to his simmering scowl. "Do not change the subject."

"Oh come the hell on. What did you expect me to do?"

"Not do the exact opposite of what I asked and follow me, to start!"

"Oh come on! I wasn't going to let you go and get yourself killed in some remote ass city! Hell no, Dick!"

Robin shook his head and paced anxiously. "Jay, there is so much impulsive idiocy in you, _honestly_! You should've stayed in Gotham."

Ace rounded on his friend and stared into his eyes. "I owe nothing to that city. If it wasn't for that city, I would be sitting in some Metropolis high school with my friends, talking about some school bullshit. No, because of that city, I have a scarred ass face, multicolored eyes, and I dyed my hair! My hair! It used to be green and purple, Richard. Green. And. Purple. I owe nothing to that city, but I owe everything to you. I'd be in Blackgate or Arkham right now if you didn't stick up for me. Hell, I'd probably be dead if you didn't help train me. Lilith... Lilith would be in some _sanitarium_ if you didn't say she 'got away'. You get that, Dick? I owe nearly everything to you."

Robin stared back for a few moments before turning away, wiping a hand through his hair. "...You should've stayed-" Ace groaned and turned away, wiping at his face in irritation. "But there's nothing we can do about that now. You're here. You're still the Ace of Spades, even if you have a totally makeshift costume. And you're a Titan. You're also still my friend. I'm not going to tell you to go back to Gotham, okay? May as well get comfortable."

Ace grinned and placed his right hand on his heart. "On my honor as a boy scout- ah, _hero_ \- I'm not going to let you down. We're bros, Dick. Even if you're a total ass."

* * *

The Titans sat in the living room, the large screen playing a movie. Raven was engrossed in her book, while Ace tapped away at his laptop. The other five sat attentively, glued to the screen.

Terra folded her legs under her. "Hey, Ace, why don'tcha watch the movie with us?"

"Cause I've already seen it."

"Really? When?"

"A couple days ago."

Terra gave him a disbelieving look. "You did not."

"Mmhm."

" _Aaace_." She whined.

He scowled and looked up at her. " _What, woman_?"

Terra grinned. "Watch the movie with us."

Ace stared at her for a few moments- then snapped his laptop shut, shooting to his feet. "Terra, unlike you, I have important stuff to do. I don't really have time to watch the movie. So, if you're going to keep bothering me about it. I'm going to leave. Mmkay?" He walked towards his room.

The Titans watched him go.

Beast Boy blinked. "Um... okay?"

Robin turned his attention back to the TV. "He's got a weird way of doing things. You get used to it- eventually."

* * *

Ace stepped into his room, minding the door as it slid shut behind him. He'd have to figure out how it knew when to do it- later though.

Maybe it was best that Terra annoyed him out of the living room. He felt his heart crumpling with every new search and hacked file.

The anti-hero drew the curtains shut in his room, sitting on his bed and opening his laptop, continuing to tap along.

He stared at the police file; _Lilith Corbin, Missing, Arkham Asylum Escaped Patient, Date Escaped: 7-11-16..._ it trailed off into police mumbo jumbo he didn't quite follow- but he could understand that the trail was dubbed cold.

She was safe, finally. Other than the file he'd found hidden deep in the GCPD archives, there was no other files on her; Arkham Asylum had nothing, GCPD had no active records on her- the only record she had was her status as a Sophomore in high school.

He shut the laptop and closed his eyes, a sort of peace coming over him.

* * *

 **-Several Hours Later-**

A siren went through the Tower, a high-pitched whining accompanied by red light flooding in from beneath Ace's door. The small, round, yellow communicator Robin gave him blinked red in unison with the alarm.

Ace rubbed his tired eyes and sat up, rousing himself from sleep.

"Hey, Ace, robbery downtown. Get your stuff, you're ridin' with me, aight?" Cyborg asked through the door, knocking a few times.

Ace mumbled a confirmation and spun around, peering around the room for his new outfit and his bat. Throwing his completely black military-esque outfit on, the newly crowned Titan grabbed his black bat from its spot leaning against the corner and half jogged out into the hallway and to the elevator.

Cyborg nodded as Ace joined him in the elevator. "Rae, Star, Terra, and BB can fly, Robin's got his own bike. 'Til you get your own transportation, we'll probably be riding together, alright?"

Ace nodded back tiredly, face masked behind his black mask.

The elevator dinged and opened to the grey concrete of the garage, and the duo ran to Cyborg's car, quickly hopping in.

"The others'll get there before we do," Cyborg said as he peeled out quickly towards the bridge connecting the island to the main land. "Robin left before we did. Hopefully we don't miss too much."

Ace held his bat between his legs, eyes peering out into the city. "Do you know who we're actually stopping? Do we really need to _all_ go?"

"The cams just showed a robber in a black outfit; thing is, he ripped almost half the wall off of the shop. It's not anyone that we've met though. Hey, maybe one of your friends?"

"Ha. If it was one of my friends, you would know."

Cy grinned as he turned sharply around a corner. The duo spotted Robin's red and yellow bike and pulled next to the curb, jumping out of the car. "Hey, Rob!" Cy yelled out into the empty night.

Ace frowned. "No. I don't _just_ have a bad feeling about this- Cy, this is _definitely_ a trap."

"A trap? Whattaya mean-"

He was interrupted by a bright red and green object flying out of the giant hole in the shop's exterior. The shape hit the ground and slid till it was only a few feet in front of the duo.

"...Robin?" Ace asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cyborg pulled his arm up, the hand shifting to reveal a glowing blue cannon barrel at his wrist. It whirred with power. "See if he's alright."

The anti-hero didn't respond, simply grabbing the unconscious Robin by his wrist and ankle, dragging him back towards the sidewalk. He kneeled by his leader. "Hey. Wake up."

"AAACE!" Cyborg yelled out suddenly, blasting a bright blue sonic blast into the night sky.

" _Azarath metrion zinthos_!" Raven yelled.

Ace turned from his leader to see a car soaring his way; only to be enveloped in black light and thrown to the side. The black-clad hero's eyes were wide with shock.

Cyborg was glaring into the dark of the shop, Raven was by his side; cloak torn nearly in half and her hands raised with the same black light the car glowed.

After a few moments of tense silence, a loud metallic sound began echoing through the night, growing with intensity before an enormous man stepped onto the edge of the destroyed wall. He placed a hand on the remains of the window sill and pulled himself out into Jump City; his other hand was holding Beast Boy by the back of his collar.

The man grinned and threw the shapeshifter forwards. He was covered in a shiny metal, like steel, and was completely hairless, only black pants and black boots remaining of his outfit. Brown eyes twinkled in malice as he stared at the heroes.

"Ah shit." Ace muttered.

Starfire flew from the shop at the robber, yelling with effort as she aimed a punch at his spine. He turned on his heel with lightning speed and grabbed the alien by her wrist, before upper-cutting her underneath her chin and sending her flying high into the sky.

" _Azarath metrion zinthos_!" Raven yelled again quickly, throwing a streetlight at the man. His hands shot out and caught the streetlight. He swung it at her and Cyborg like a baseball bat, sending her and Cyborg flying.

Ace threw a smoke bomb hard, hoping to confuse and disorient the man long enough to gain an advantage.

He caught the grenade and grinned as it hissed smoke out, filling up the alleyway.

Running at him, Ace leapt through the smoke and threw a brass-knuckled fist at the silhouetted man- who simply took it and laughed, before punching the hero way, like a ragdoll. " _Shit_." Ace reiterated through clenched teeth as he hit the ground, rolling to a stop.

Boulders ripped themselves from the asphalt and flew at the man.

Terra wrenched her hands together, eyes glowing yellow and her face pulled in concentration. The boulders slammed into the man, but simply shattered against him as he walked nonchalantly towards her. Sweat dripped down her face as she grabbed each increasingly small rock and uselessly continued her onslaught.

Ace's eyes widened and he pushed himself to his feet, running back towards the fray. "Terra!" He yelled. "Squish him, squish him, squish him, _squish him!_ "

The blonde hero nodded and complied, raising two enormous columns around the man and clasped her hands together, bringing the columns together.

Ace leapt and chucked a grenade forwards, letting it sandwich between the two columns and the man.

The columns exploded outwards from the grenade, and covered the street in rubble and yet more smoke.

"Whoo, fly the W!" Terra yelled, leaping and fist-pumping.

"Whoo... holy shit, Terra, that was- duck!" He cut himself off with wide eyes, grabbing the blonde and pushing them both to the side.

An enormous chunk of one of the columns went flying past the heroes and slammed hard into the asphalt behind him.

The large man jumped on top of the building and leapt with inhuman speed and height away from the store, disappearing into the night.

Ace stared in exhaustion and indignity at the spot the man had stood. He groaned and trudged over to his comrade. "Hey, T, you okay?"

Terra accepted his hand and pulled herself up. "Yeah. I'm fine."

* * *

 **-Titans Tower-**

The Titans sat around the living room, in various states of pain. Cyborg was quietly picking things out of his parts with tweezers, dropping them into a bowl, while Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy all sat quietly, bruises covering their bodies, ice packs helping ease their wounds. Terra was frowning, her arm in a sling but no other damage had been done to her.

Ace was standing off to the side, leaning against the wall as he held a cold can of Coke to the side of his forehead, a nasty bruise appearing from the man's punch.

Robin leaned forwards, wincing. "So what happened out there?"

"Wayne, not in the fucking mood." Ace grumbled.

"Ace- not now. Did anyone ID the guy?" Silent headshakes greeted him, and the leader sighed. "Didn't think so. Take it easy for tonight. We'll worry about ID-ing him tomorrow. I doubt we'll be able to find him right now, or at least until he makes his presence known again." Robin rose to his feet and walked off, holding his ribs tightly.

The other five sat quietly.

After a few moments, Raven winced and moved from her spot, attempting to stand up. Ace pushed off the wall, moving around the couch to her front. He extended his hand to her.

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

Ace didn't move, nor take his hand away. "Rae- can I call you Rae?- take the damn hand."

Raven scowled up at him. "I'm. Fine."

He motioned for her to take his hand again, not speaking. She let out an irritated breath and took his hand, allowing the new Titan to help her to her feet. She looked at him. "...Thanks." She levitated off of the ground and slowly floated towards her room, disappearing around the corner.

BB grinned weakly. "Ooh, Ace."

The black-clad anti-hero turned to him, face not amused. "Not. Now."

The shapeshifter grinned sheepishly. "Eh heh... maybe later."

* * *

 **-Several Days Later-**

Ace leaned against the fridge, lost in thought for a few moments, enjoying the blissful quiet of the night.

The Titans were unique. Even he could tell that.

Moreso, they just up and accepted him. Him and Terra. No questions asked. BB even trusted Ace with his personal controller- supposedly, Cy said that it was close to him.

Robin musta sold his trustworthiness hella hard.

The anti-hero tapped the fridge rhythmically, staring out the enormous windows at Jump City's skyline.

His tapping slowed instinctively- da... da... da da-da _._ His hand loosened from his fist and he pulled it away from the fridge door, looking down at it almost accusingly, attempting to ignore the familiar song- his thoughts halted abruptly as his skin prickled with goosebumps. The Californian nights were warm, but the telltale chill of a breeze set his nerves ablaze.

Ace scowled slightly and turned towards the hallway, following the cool draft to its source. Someone would have hell to pay. He turned to Beast Boy's door and knocked. "Beast Boy," He called out. There was no answer. "BB? Dammit, _Garfield_?" He spat out BB's real name, and knocked harder at the door.

After a moment of no answer, irritation began clouding his mind and he placed his hand on the sensor in the middle of the door, sending it sliding open.

Beast Boy's room was a mess; clothes and junk littering the place, a small TV sitting haphazardly on a small stand in the corner; the window on the far wall wide open, curtains fluttering gently. Ace frowned in confusion and curiosity, strolling over to the window and staring out.

He could make out the yellow hair of Terra, and the green skin of Beast Boy, and his instincts screamed at him in warning.

Ace wasn't sure how he knew. He couldn't even rationally convince himself that he knew. But, he knew, from the bottom of his heart, that something very bad was about to happen.

* * *

Ace gripped the ledge of the building hard, pulling himself off of the fire escape and onto the rooftop, black jacket blocking the slight breeze. The anti-hero narrowed his eyes behind his mask and pulled his binoculars up, looking through them at the fairground on the pier. BB and Terra were sitting in a cart of the Ferris wheel, high above the concrete. They were sitting close together, smiles on their faces.

"Come on, JJ, leave them alone. They're fine..." Ace muttered to himself, like he was attempting to convince himself.

After a few moments, Ace sucked in a breath.

There it was.

A tall, fit man walked out of the shadows of the wheel, staring at the two teens. He was dressed in a black body suit, silver armor covering his chest. A metal mask blocked his features; the left side bronze, with a wicked eye staring out, while the right side was pure black, with no discernable features- and no eye-hole.

Ace lowered the binoculars, staring in slight shock at the fairgrounds. "Deathstroke..." He said quietly, before quickly descending the building, making his way over to the fairgrounds, panic clouding his mind.

If Slade Wilson was there, there was a good chance Beast Boy and Terra were about to die.

* * *

Ace huffed in exertion and stared forwards as Beast Boy and Terra disappeared into a small building, flying astride a rock. Slade calmly walked through the entrance after them, as if nonplussed.

The black-clad anti-hero clenched his baseball bat tightly, prepared for a fight as he ran into the hall of mirrors after the trio. As he stepped into the disorienting rooms, he caught the tail-end of Terra's hair as she ran towards one extreme of the building; Deathstroke and BB were nowhere in sight, but the sounds of a scuffle on the other side of the building told Ace all he needed to know; he strolled after the blonde hero.

"Jesus Christ, Terra. What the hell is going on?" Ace asked, glaring at her back.

The blonde teen turned in shock. "Ace? Were you- were you following us?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Do not turn this on me. Why is fucking Deathstroke here, Terra, and where is Beast Boy?"

Terra's upper lip wavered and tears pricked her eyes as she fell to her knees, hands clutching her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I never- I never meant for any of this to happen-"

"Then why did you let it?" Beast Boy asked deathly quietly, walking towards the duo. He looked worse for wear, wincing in pain, a tear in his shirt. His eyes though, were filled with more pain than he should have been sporting.

She sniffed hard, wrenching her eyes shut. "I don't know, okay? I don't know. Slade, he- he helped me. Saved me from myself. He said I owed him-"

"So, it was all a game? You were just pretending?" The shapeshifter asked, voice louder now, but trembling with hurt and anger.

"No- no, please Gar. Please," She begged. "You said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember?"

"Slade was right. You don't have any friends." Beast Boy said bitterly, stepping away from her.

Ace stopped paying attention. Deathstroke was standing in the doorway, imposing frame more silhouetted than discernable. His one eye was peering back at Ace curiously, as if his mind was whirring in overtime.

Ace's wasn't- all he could think about was how best to throw a smoke bomb at the assassin.

Terra grit her eyes together tightly, squeezing two lone tears out of her eyes. When she looked back up, her eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal. She and Slade backed out of the building, and into the night.

Ace grabbed Beast Boy's shoulder and tugged him towards the exit. "BB, we need to go. Right. _Now_."

* * *

 **-Titans Tower-**

Ace shook his head in dismay. "What did you think was- dammit, Robin, you should've known." Ace replied, walking away to lean against the wall, mindful of the giant gash mark revealing the wiring and piping behind it

"Ace is right. We should've- we should've been more careful." Robin said from his spot on an upturned chair; the other Titans were in similar positions, leaning against or sitting on any solid surface in the remnants of their living room.

While Ace, Beast Boy, and Terra had left the Tower; it had been revealed that it was all just a well laid trap by Slade. With two of the Titans lured out, dozens of the assassin's robot look-alikes had assaulted the tower; using security codes stolen by Terra right under their noses. The rooms were messes, furniture and technology destroyed, the security disabled entirely. The living room had the worst of it, rubble and trash littering the entire space.

BB had quietly recalled his brief conversation with Deathstroke; Terra had been a spy, a plant all along. She was a traitor since she had returned after leaving the first time. It was all a brilliant ruse.

Ace slumped to a sitting position against the wall.

Robin sighed. "I... I knew. A gut feeling, but I knew. I should've looked into it. I mean... besides, she wasn't the mastermind. Slade was. He's probably got this all laid out... there was no way we could have won."

BB shook his head. "None of us won..."

"You know," Ace began. "It's kinda funny. Out of the two of us, she ended up being the traitor. Eh? Eh?"

"How are you taking this so well?" Robin asked, turning to his comrade. "Slade knows everything about us: our weaknesses, strengths, interests... _everything_."

"First off; I doubt _anyone_ can dig up crap on me. All he knows is that I'm a jackass with a baseball bat. Secondly; what's the point? There's nothing we can do now but recoup and plan. Come on. We're from Gotham. We're a lot harder to take down than this shit." Ace replied, a light tinge to his voice.

Cyborg sighed. "He's right. All we can do is wait, I guess. Till we find something or she shows up."

Robin sighed and rose to his feet. "I'm going to get to work. Ace, Cyborg, I'd appreciate it if you would do the same."

Ace sat quietly as the teens dispersed.

* * *

The hero sat on his bed and turned his laptop on, opening Google Chrome.

The computer 'binged' and text appeared at the top of the screen- "New Message". He narrowed his eyes. He didn't even think he had an email connected to his computer. Of course, he very well could have.

Still, no one would have had his address.

He double clicked on the message and sucked in a breath as he froze in shock.

 _'Message from: , Subject: Jay?'_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to apologize for the fuck up on the last two chapters. I mean, it's shitty of me to go loosey-goosey like that, and not pay attention to what I'm doing like the OCD bastard I am, but mistakes happen I guess. I dunno, it bothers me to mess up that badly. Hey, we're back on track though. And, in better form than ever-**

 **Kinda.**

 **Anywhom, with the fuck up earlier, you guys got three chapters in a week, which has to be some sort of Infernokota World Record.**

 **So, watched Fantastic Four for the first time in forever, and I've got to say: Latveria is evil as fuck.**

 **They gave their national hero, as a prize for peace!, an evil ass mask. So I figured it out: Evil ass Latveria gave their evil ass hero a evil ass mask.**

 **Anywhom, hope you enjoyed. As always, give me a shoutout if you see any grammar issues, plot holes, or general inconsistencies. I'd appreciate it. Or, if you simply thought something was unclear, etc, etc, also give me a shout. PM, review- whatever works. I don't discriminate.**

 **R &R**

 **-Infernokota**


	12. Lemmy

**"My earliest memory is shouting; at what, and for what reason, I don't know. Probably a tantrum- or I may have been rehearsing, I was always an early starter."**

 **-Ian Kilmister**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs in this story.**

 _Terra was hard. If anyone took it nearly as hard as Beast Boy though, it was Ace. I remember him saying that they were kindred spirits. I don't know, honestly._

* * *

"I'm just saying, it doesn't matter who's the better singer; the seventies fucking sucked compared to the eighties."

"'It doesn't matter'- boy, I will beat you!"

"Your fruity ass disco can't beat shit."

Robin sighed, rubbing his cast with a wince. "Guys, can we stop?"

Cyborg and Ace turned to him in unison. " _No_."

They looked back to each other. "Well..." Cy began hesitantly. "At least it's better than BB's music."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Drake, MGK, 'the Weeknd', whatever that is..."

The masked hero groaned. "Oh for fuck's sake."

"Right?"

Ace sighed. "I mean... Bowie and AC/DC aren't bad."

"And you _do_ have Prince." Cyborg admitted.

"Your music still fucking sucks."

"And yours isn't even music."

Ace nodded. "Good. That's settled."

Starfire blinked. "Why are they discussing the merits of years?"

"Honestly, Star, I don't know. Music, I guess."

Ace sat down at the kitchen counter while Cy walked to the sofa. The masked hero pinched his nose and clenched his eyes shut, drowning out Starfire's incessant questions as a headache began behind his eyes.

Ace snapped his head up at the commotion, shaking himself out of his reverie.

Robin was screaming. An enormous pimple-protrusion thing sprouted on the leader's forehead and grew to the size of a bulldog before popping off- revealing a short, chubby Robin lookalike.

Ace slowly climbed off of his stool, headache forgotten. "...What the fuck is that?"

"I'm Nosyarg Kcid!" the short Robin mini-me called out.

The masked anti-hero's eyes narrowed in confusion and he slowly edged towards the hallway.

"So Nosy…" Beast Boy began. "Nawsey… we'll just call you Larry."

The mini-me's, now dubbed Larry, eyes lit up. "Larry!" He said to Beast Boy with a grin. "Le Larry" He said, moving towards the couch, speaking with a fake French accent while kissing Starfire's hand. "Larry!" he said over and over as he appeared in Raven's cloak, _inside_ of Cyborg's robot parts, and then in Ace's hair, parting the black locks apart to stare at the Titans.

Ace shuddered and patted at his hair as Larry appeared next to Robin again. He backed up to the hallway. "Ah ha ha, _no_." He turned and left, walking towards his room.

"Oh! That must be the infamous Ace of Spades! Or, actually, these timelines are very confusing, it might be-" Larry asked.

The alert went off. Cyborg checked his arm. "Looks like... Rancid? On Front Street, downtown."

"Titans, go take care of it." Robin said quietly, staring at his broken arm.

* * *

 **-Jump City-**

"Fuck!" Ace yelled out in frustration as Robin and Larry fell from the sky. "Dammit Robin! What the hell?"

"Calm down, Ace." Beast Boy said in Raven's voice.

"And what the _fuck_ is wrong with your voice?" Ace growled out, turning to the other Titans

"He didn't have a mouth so he took mine." Raven said in Cyborg's voice.

"I hate all of you," Ace said quietly with a scowl. "So, what the literal fuck did you and Larry do?" He asked, staring at the city.

Jump quickly morphed, sky being replaced with blue scribbles, the buildings and street being replaced with cardboard cut-outs, any features replaced with sloppily done drawings done in multiple colors.

"Yeah, this looks like something that should be on my Grandma's fridge." Cyborg agreed.

"Ooh, me and Robin broke reality!" Larry answered giddily.

Ace's mouth dropped open as he shared disbelieving looks with Raven. "You. _Broke_ reality? Like, Lord of Chaos level broke?" he asked.

"Yep, me and Robin did!" Larry answered, oblivious of the pure malice being sent his way.

"I'm going to go insane." Robin scowled.

"Ditto." Raven deadpanned as her hair changed into a replica of Marge's from the Simpsons.

Ace gingerly touched at his face and looked to his fingers; white powdery paint covered the tips. He turned away from the Titans.

Starfire giggled as her head grew wings and flew off her body.

Ace looked over to see a huge streak of light coming out of Titan's tower; the only building still intact.

"Well, that should be relatively easy to get to." Robin stated.

Cy sighed. "You had to, didn't ya?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

On cue, a giant cartoon Godzilla came towards them, seemingly from nowhere.

"Of course." Ace spat.

"Run!" Robin yelled.

The Titans booked it, not noticing Beast Boy disappear in their haste.

Huddling down in an alcove, Robin motioned to the Titans to stay quiet. Until the idiot Beast Boy came running by, chasing a pole that had a mouth.

"Titans… we… should go." Ace whispered.

Then the Godzilla ripped the top of their hiding place off.

"RUN!" Cyborg repeated Robin's command, coaxing the Titans to run from the sloppily done beast.

* * *

 **-Titan Island-**

The Titans took an insanely idiotic moment to goggle at the beacon of light shooting from the rooftop of the Tower into the cartoony sky hanging above them.

"I could look at that all day." Beast Boy said dreamily.

"Now all we need to do is turn it off. Larry-" Robin said.

"No you won't," Rancid said standing on an air conditioner. The biker was tall and muscular, white skin offset by black hair and an equally black jacket, matching a white shirt, jeans, and black boots. "That thing controls all this, and I'm going to get it." He gestured to himself with a black glove-clad hand before leaping into the beam of light.

The column of light exploded outwards, illuminating everything in a flash of white.

As the Titans' eyes adjusted to the light, they stared at a new city; the skyscrapers reached impossibly high into the sky, tilting dangerously. Every edge of the buildings elongated into sharp corners and spikes, the buildings and sky themselves taking on a black hue, as if clouds blocked out the sky.

Ace's eyes drooped in irritated disbelief. "Gotham, really?"

"Cool," Raven said. She turned to the others, and blushed slightly under their curious looks. "Uh, I mean... oops."

"Bird Boy! Ready for me to clip your other wing?" Rancid yelled, punching his own fist. "Your city is mine. Your reality is mine!" He let out a cackle, lightning and thunder booming behind him.

He pulled two gun-like weapons out and shot at Robin. Two blasts of red exploded on the spot Robin had stood, Cyborg blasting his leader with his cannon, sending him out of the way. The weapons created a large explosion. Rancid raised his hands, red lightning sparking out of them. The sparks collected into the shape of a black and white Harley

"C'mon, Bird Boy, let's see if you can fly!" Rancid called back as he jumped on his bike. He revved the engine and gripped the throttle, the bike flying out into the night, fire sitting suspended behind the bike.

"Titans Go!" Cyborg oddly said this time.

Pointing his hand at the bike, it shot off with a coil behind it. Grabbing onto the bike's back wheel, he was pulled out to sea, disappearing into the night.

Ace and the two Robins watched as the other three Titans followed Cyborg and Rancid.

"Agh, this is infuriating! Ace, you need to go." Robin growled out.

Ace had narrowed his eyes, staring out at the skirmish above the sky. "Hey, so tell me this, guys. Can I take that bike? You know what, I'm taking that bike."

"Titans go! Titans go! Robin has to beat the bad guy!" Larry interrupted excitedly, cutting off any further explanation on Ace's part.

"...I can't." Robin muttered quietly.

Larry cocked his head. "But why can't you? You're Robin!"

"Don't you get it?" Robin exploded. "Look at me! I'll just mess it up again!"

"So?" Larry countered with a raised brow. "I mess up all the time! But I still try. That's how come you're my hero, Robin. Because no matter what, you always try."

Robin smiled as Larry conjured the R-Bike with two extra seats.

"You coming?" Larry asked the well dressed anti-hero.

"Nah. You guys go. Your day to save. Next time you see me, it'll be with a sick-ass bike."

The two Robins shrugged and took off after the others.

* * *

 **-An Hour Later-**

Ace silently picked through the rubble, eyes searching for a glint of metal.

The battle was over. Rancid had lost, the city had been saved, the Titans were home safe, blah blah blah.

The dark-clad Titan was only focused on one thing.

As his hand pushed aside a piece of cement, it brushed against something rubber. His eyes lit up and he pushed away more and more debris; revealing Rancid's motorcycle; dented, the handlebars and the front wheel broken altogether- but nevertheless there.

He pushed it up onto its wheels and forced it forwards down the street. He could've called Cyborg to tow it, true; but he'd rather walk with it.

Gave him time to think.

* * *

 **-Titan Tower-**

Cyborg grinned and wiped his hands off on a rag. "And... that's about it. You'll have to take it out for a drive so I can run some diagnostics on it, but... I mean... we did it."

Ace leaned back in his chair and let out a puff of breath. "Didn't know that mechanic shit would be this hard."

"Really? No one ever taught you this stuff?" Cyborg asked curiously. "Huh. 'Magine that."

The other hero shrugged. "Never really had parents or anyone to teach me. Kinda just... figured everything out on my own."

"So, you want to give it a ride first? Or do you want to show it off?"

* * *

Ace leaned against the doorframe, grinning into the garage at his creation as the other four Titans joined him and Cy.

"Now, this is a lot of hardwork and thought, okay? Take it easy on his baby," Cyborg began. "Let me introduce to you, the newest addition to the Titan Garage!"

The eldest teen ripped off the blanket covering the bike, the new black and white paint job gleaming in the light.

"Is that... Rancid's bike?" Robin asked.

"Why yes, yes it is," Ace answered. "Cy and I suped it up. Told you I could get it."

"We really upgraded everything," Cyborg added, arms crossed proudly. "Don't know how Rancid got around on it without it falling apart. Of course, we had to redo the color scheme."

"I call her Lemmy." Ace said, grinning.

"So, does how does it... run?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly.

"Uh... we… don't know." Cyborg said honestly.

"But it's never too late to try," Ace hopped onto the bike and started it, filing the garage with a loud roar. He turned to Cy. "Muffler! We need a muffler!"

Cyborg nodded and tapped at the monitor on his arm, making a note of it.

JJ revved the motorcycle a few times before moving the kickstand up, piloting the vehicle out of the garage and towards Jump.

* * *

 **-Several Weeks Later-**

The Titans cruised down the street, sun setting behind Jump City's skyscrapers, bathing the city in a warm orange glow.

"Ok… so why do ducks make such good comedians?" Beast Boy began, already snickering. "Because they always quack out a good joke! Hahaha."

The others in the T-Car- Rob, Star, Rae, and Cy- didn't laugh. Ace grinned from his spot behind the car, hands gripping the clutch and throttle of 'Lemmy' comfortably.

"Pull over, I'm going to be sick." Raven said.

"Oh I see, it is funny because ducks do not have the brain capacity to make jokes, hehehe." Starfire giggled.

"Actually Star... it's just not funny." Robin said softly.

"Because, Beast Boy doesn't have the brain capacity to make jokes." Raven droned.

"Come on Rae, you know I'm hilarious. And I won't give up till I make you smile," BB was silent for a moment in thought. "Alright, why did the aardvark cross the road?"

"To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?" Raven deadpanned.

Ace, Robin, and Cyborg shared a laugh at that.

"Ahaha, idiot telling jokes about him…" Cyborg said, still laughing.

"Now _that's_ funny." Robin agreed.

Ace hummed in agreement as well. He let out a quiet sigh and turned his communicator off, allowing himself to lose himself in thought. He pulled up to the right of the T-Car and gestured with his thumb to the right, planning to turn. Cyborg saluted him and the two vehicles pulled into the intersection- one headed forwards, the other turning away.

There was a whoosh of air and an enormous boulder slammed into the T-Car, sending it slamming to the right. The car slammed into Ace and his bike, sending the lone rider flying away. Instincts kicked in and he scrabbled to the side, avoiding his motorcycle sliding quickly past him.

He sat up, putting a hand to his bloody mask, head ringing in what he was sure was a concussion. Attempting to stand up, he immediately fell back down, blanking out of consciousness. After a few moments, his eyes drooped open again. Looking around he noticed the battered Titans standing across the street from Terra. The blonde girl was dressed in a form fitting silver suit, an orange crest with a black 'S' sitting in the middle. Cold eyes stared at her former teammates.

"Titans, retreat!" Robin yelled, dropping a smoke bomb and filling the street with smoke

Cyborg ran over and picked Ace up, slinging him over his shoulder.

The Titans ran.

* * *

 **-Titan Tower-**

"Urgh... I should have blasted her when I had the chance." Cyborg said, picking rocks out of his systems.

"I should have hit her with everything I had." Raven added miserably.

"Why did I permit her to fool me again?" Starfire agreed.

"Why couldn't we take her down just like every other criminal?" Robin asked.

"Because she's not just another criminal. She's Terra. She was a Titan. She was... our friend." Beast Boy said, looking confused.

"Oh don't give us that shit," Ace said from his position away from the group. "She _is_ a criminal. She's just as much of a criminal as Slade. She wasn't a Titan, and she wasn't your friend. So get over it."

"He's right," Raven agreed, "Terra was never our friend. She was a liar and a spy. Trained by Slade and sent to destroy us. She's evil. Always has been. Always will be."

"You don't know what you're talking about, okay, Raven! She's made some serious mistakes, but she's not-" Beast Boy said, voice rising in irritation.

"Hey, man, the girl wrecked my car. Seems pretty evil to me." Cyborg halfheartedly joked.

Beast Boy flipped a table in anger. "This isn't a joke! I knew her better than anyone! I know all the terrible things she's done and I know exactly how messed up she is. But she's not evil! We can't just give up on her!"

"Goddammit, you idiot! Yeah, it sucks, yeah it hurts, but goddammit, this isn't some fantasy world, horrible shit happens." Ace began, pushing off of the wall. "Not evil my ass. She tried to _kill_ us, _if you didn't notice_. She's not coming back, and you need to step up and face it!"

BB pushed the taller Titan back. "Shut up, Ace! Sorry that your childhood was crappy or whatever, but some of us have feelings and some of us try to get to know people! We're not all cold douchebags like you!" he yelled.

"Beast Boy, she's working for Slade." Robin said softly.

"When you were working for Slade, did we give up on you?" Beast Boy growled out pointedly.

Robin went silent, head bowed.

" Dick." Ace said sternly.

"She gets one last chance! One!" Robin yelled, going against his better judgement. "We have to break Slade's grip on he. We have to try to get Terra back." he said.

"Are you kidding me?" Ace yelled. "She. Is not. Coming back! She is not in 'Slade's grip'. _She's there on her own volition._ Trust me, if she didn't want to be there she wouldn't, you and I know that for a fact, Dick!" Ace growled off. At the looks of pleading and exasperation from the others, he snarled. "Fucking idiots!" He yelled in infuriation as he stalked away.

The alarm went off.

* * *

Ace rode his bike down the dirt road, eyes trained forwards as the wind ripped around his helmet-less head. Raven flew beside him, purple cloak fluttering in the wind

" _We've got three escaped criminals attacking three different places. Whatever Slade's doing, we have to split up and stop it_." Robin said through the communicators.

" _Robin and I shall take Cinderblock_." Starfire said.

Raven looked to Ace. "Ace and I can take Overload."

" _And Beast Boy and I can deal with Plasmus_." Cyborg agreed.

" _What about Terra_?" BB asked sincerely.

" _We'll have to deal with her when this is over_." Robin said after a moment.

After a few moments of silent travelling, Ace and Raven arrived at an enormous building, walls lined with metal. No windows were visible on the building. The duo walked towards it. Ace's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He looked to her. "...This place has gotta have pipes, right?"

Raven shrugged boredly. "I guess."

"...If you can get them out, then... maybe we can end this early..."

She nodded. If she felt the unease he did, she didn't show it.

The Azarathian muttered her spell and a black portal appeared in front of them. As they walked through it and into the midst of the building, they were greeted by an enormous blue humanoid, made entirely of blue electricity; a red and black computer chip sat suspended in the middle of its chest. Overload lumbered up towards them from a lowered platform.

Ace drew his baseball bat, holding it warily towards the creature. "Raven, now is a good time to-"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Rae yelled, pipes exploding through the walls and spraying spouts of water at the villain. The blue humanoid shrank and shrank until all that was left was the computer chip, soaked with water. The flow of the water from the pipes subsided.

Kneeling down, Ace picked up the now useless chip. He clenched his eyes tightly, instincts buzzing urgently in warning. "Fuck."

A blast of mud came out of the pipes and shot towards the duo. One sprout slammed into Ace, knocking him back and against a wall.

Everything went dark.

Waking up moments later, he stared in slight shock at the sight of Terra on an enormous column of mud- Raven was adjacent of the traitor, an enormous effigy of glowing black, four red eyes staring at Terra from under the hood. More mud came out of the pipes, and the mud layering the floor rose into the air, covering the transformed Raven and pushing her to the ground. After a few moments, the telepath was lost under the mud, motionless.

Ace leapt to his feet and ran towards them. His steps slowed and slowed, the mud solidifying with each step he took, until they were trapped under dirt entirely. Mud quickly moved from the dirt and up his body, holding him in place like glue. It stopped at his shoulders.

"Aw, what's the matter Ace? Stuck?" She taunted. "Quite the predicament you're in. You know, I never really liked you," she said. "I mean, I know you had it out for me. Plus, Slade told me your secret. How can you even begin to try and be a 'Titan'? I betrayed them and I'm still a better person than you are. _Silly me_. Monologuing. Any last words?"

"Birch." Ace growled out.

"'Bitch' is a poor choice of last words."

"Bitch, you better kill me and bury me deep because I'm just as broken as you are."

Terra's face fell for a moment, stunned, before she raised her hands, the mud sliding up the hero's body to cover his head. Her face never morphed back to its scowl.

She stood there for a minute, thinking to herself quietly when the mud around Jay's arms exploded outwards, his hands clenched into fists. Panicking, she quickly recovered him in mud and solidified it into dirt. Sighing, she watched the statue for a moment in trepidation. Deciding that he wasn't going to get free, she sighed again and walked away.

* * *

Everything was black. Not the familiar, unconscious black he'd come to know, but a conscious, suffocating _darkness_. That, plus the lack of air, quickened his heart rate as he began to panic.

"Died in a dirt tomb," He wasn't sure if the voice was even his. "Fuck, this isn't how I wanted to go out- fuck."

His eyes narrowed in stubborn spite and he moved his index finger- pulling out the pin of the grenade in his hand.

There was a few seconds of silence, then a deafening explosion. The dirt exploded around him, shattering his statue prison, but also sending him flying to the side, slamming into the mud.

Ace lay there for a few moments, pain racking his body. He winced hard, weakly pulling his tattered jacket off. The ballistic vest fell alongside it, crushed inwards. He pulled himself into a sitting position. "I've... gotta stop doing that." He muttered, pulling up his hand to stare at it.

He hadn't even registered himself grabbing the grenade in his last ditch effort. His instincts had saved him again.

Ace stumbled to his feet, pushing the pain out of his mind as he trudged into the calf high mud. His hand caught Raven's cloak and he pulled her backwards, to an elevated platform. She was paler than she normally was, white skin covered in mud. Her chest didn't rise with breath.

 _She can't die,_ He thought to himself, eyes widening in panic. _No no no, not this one, she can't die._

He slumped to his knees and let his head droop backwards, letting out an exasperated yell.

"Goddammit you do not get to die on me yet." He said quietly, moving down towards her. He blew into her mouth, then leaned back, compressing her chest in practiced precision.

Breathe. Push. Breathe. Push. Breathe-

Raven's eyes snapped open and she coughed out mud violently, taking in huge breaths of air. Her eyes were wide, staring at the ceiling. Ace fell from his knees to a sitting position, wiping the mud she spat out onto his hand, against the metal grated floor.

"Ace?" she said weakly, still gasping for air.

"Yes. Thank me later, Rae, we need to go." He rose to his feet and offered her a hand, helping the exhausted telepath to a standing base. Ace threw her arm over his shoulder and helped her towards the exit, fully intent on breaking down any security barriers in his way.

He was simply too livid to care.

* * *

Ace stared at his communicator and the small grid showing on the screen. Two small white dots came into sight and he finally looked up; the small clearing looked like a battlefield; chunks of dirt and rocks ripped from the ground, small metal items littering the place.

The dark-clad hero let Raven drop slowly, setting her against a log. His first goal was to find Robin.

After a few moments of searching, he found a haphazardly thrown together pillar of rocks. Drawing his baseball bat, he gingerly pried it apart, expecting a trap.

Robin fell from the tomb as it gave way under his weight. Dropping his bat, Ace caught his leader. "Hey, hey, you alright?"

The Titans' leader didn't answer, barely breathing.

Ace sighed and dragged the hero over to Raven. He wiped his eyes tiredly, looking to the night sky and the bright moon overhead. "See what you can do for him. I'm gonna go find Star."

Standing there for a moment, Ace walked off, eyes glued to his communicator as he followed Starfire's signal. After a few moments, he stopped at a cliff and looked down its face to the beach below; Koriand'r's signature purple stood out like a beacon on the sand.

"Ah shit." He mumbled, looking around for something to aid in his rescue.

"I got it." A low, hurt voice said from behind him.

He didn't have a chance to look back before a green pterodactyl flew over the cliffside and to the water below, snatching Starfire up in its claws. It flew back up and over Ace's head, depositing the unconscious alien by Raven and Robin. Cyborg was kneeling on a knee, staring in concern at his leader when Beast Boy transformed back into his normal form, sitting dejectedly on the log.

The shapeshifter looked up as Ace approached. He bowed his head in pain and shame. "...I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Ace didn't sit, simply looking at the defeated Titans. "...So am I."

Cyborg shook his head, looking up to his friend. "We can't head back to the Tower; I checked the systems... or at least tried. Slade's got the place locked down."

BB slumped further. "Then what else can we do? Go to the police?"

Ace was silent for a few moments. "...I... think I know where we can go."

* * *

 **-Ace's Hideout, Several Hours Later-**

Ace pushed open the heavy wooden door to the cave, struggling slightly- vines had covered the door, attaching it slightly to the walls.

The Titans limped in after him as he strolled about, turning on the generators and lighting the place up.

"Ace..." Beast Boy said quietly.

The black-clad hero grinned behind his mask, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it onto the makeshift table. "Yeah..."

Cyborg was staring at Ace. "How even..."

"It felt natural."

"Right under us... all this time..."

Robin moved from his spot at Starfire's side, letting the alien sit down quietly. "How did you even find this place?"

"Well, when I came to Jump I heard about you guys and I figured that it would be best to stick as close as possible. Long term goal was to join you guys anyway... figured that it'd make sense to be as close as possible. For safety's sake. Enough about that though. What are we going to do about Terra?" Ace asked quietly.

"She gets no more chances." Robin said.

"No more trust." Starfire added.

"And no more mercy." Raven said.

"She's just another criminal." Beast Boy said.

"And we are going to stop her, no matter what it takes." Robin ended, punching a gloved hand into his fist.

"When you guys fight Terra-" Ace began.

"You guys?" BB asked.

"I... I've got something I need to do. I need to head to the Tower badly. But if he's focused on you guys and Terra, then he won't be able to keep an eye on his bots. This is beyond important to me."

"Ace, you can't just take Slade's people on by yourself." Robin said quietly.

"No. I can't. That's why I've got a plan... 'sides. I'm not the one Terra stabbed in the back. Figure you guys are gonna need a bit more carthesis than I do. Trust me, okay?"

Robin nodded. "Alright. Titans, we should head out now- find Terra, and take her down. Ace, give us some time before you go. We'll give you a distraction."

* * *

Ace crept forward quietly, crouching around corners as his boots thudded dully against the tile floor.

The Tower was completely empty, an eerie silence filling the space. Jay shuddered at the oppressive feeling and picked up his pace to his bedroom door.

The metal door slid open and he rushed forward, grabbing his laptop off of his bedside table. He let out a sigh of relief as it booted up, the Windows logo shining bright in the dark tower. He turned to the window and stared out silently at the city covered in smoke and fog, not a light on in the sprawling metropolis.

* * *

The Titans sprinted into the cave entrance after Beast Boy.

The Titans had defeated Terra, sending the terrified girl running. Then they defeated more of Slade's minions.

Beast Boy had ran from the fight after Terra.

As they entered the monastery, they skidded to stops- Beast Boy was standing idly, Terra across from him, a stalagmite raised above his head.

"STOP!" Robin yelled, the Titans collecting around the two, preparing to attack Terra.

"Strike, apprentice! Now!" Slade yelled from his spot on a platform above the battle.

"Terra, _no!_ " Robin yelled.

"It'll be the last thing you'll ever do." Raven said, appearing behind Terra.

"I gave you an order! Do it!" Slade commanded.

"Please, Terra, no!" Starfire pleaded.

"Don't do it! _Don't do it_!" Cyborg warned.

"Listen to us, Terra!" Robin said desperately.

"You're not playing around here!"

"Fight it!"

"You're still our friend!"

"You don't have to do this!"

"We want to help!"

"It's your life, Terra. Your choice. It's never too late to change." Beast Boy said softly.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy- for everything I've done," Terra said, face a mask of grief. Clenching her fist, she yelled and threw the rock at Slade.

Wilson dodged the attack, eyes wide. He turned back to her. "You ungrateful little..." he trailed off, running at her.

Raising an enormous column beneath both of them, she took the fight high towards the roof of the cave, and out of the Titan's view. After a few minutes, the top of the nearest column glowed, before Slade was pushed off. He fell- past the Titans, past the floor and into the pool of lava sitting below.

Slade disappeared.

"Terra's power must have started a volcano or something! Big enough to take out the whole city! And WAY too big to stop!" Cyborg called out, checking the sensors on his arm.

Raven blocked a wave of lava that came flying over the ledge towards them, the lava level rising quickly. "We have to get out of here!" she said.

Ace sprinted into the monastery, baseball bat in his hand. He skidded a stop and took in the scenery for a moment before the Titans began sprinting towards him and towards the exit.

Beast Boy and Terra hugged tightly for a few moments, saying quiet things to each other. Ace grabbed onto BB's arm and dragged him away, sending one last look back at Terra.

She smiled slightly at him, blue eyes shimmering with tears. JJ clenched his eyes tightly and continued to run.

The last thing they heard was Terra's yell as her power exploded behind them.

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

The Titans walked on the pathway the stone pathway, sending looks around the cave that had only a handful of hours ago been a monastery. At the end of the pathway stood Terra- made of pure stone, like a statue, her hands raised and mouth open in a final yell of defiance.

Starfire stepped up to the statue and placed a bouquet of flowers at the base of the statue. "I shall miss you, friend." She said quietly.

"We'll be searching for a way to reverse the effect." Raven added.

"We'll bring her back." Robin said.

"Someday." Cyborg added.

Beast Boy placed a plaque at the statue's feet that read 'Terra. A Teen Titan. A True Friend.' "I'll never forget you." He said, before walking away with the others.

Watching their retreating backs for a moment, Ace looked back at the statue. He sent a slight look around the cave, before turning his attention back to Terra's face.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I get it. You got it. The allure is absolutely irresistible. But..." He trailed off, a single tear streaming down his face and onto his half mask, soaking into the fabric. "Fuck, Terra. This isn't how it was supposed to be. No one was supposed to die, I was supposed to get my happy ending..." Ace turned away. He took in a steading breath and placed his fist onto the statue's shoulder. "...It's the same everywhere,"

* * *

"No one gets a happy ending."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Haven't really been in the mood to write lately, alongside my newfound love for the Soulsborne games and Mass Effect, I've been fairly well off without writing. But alas, I am here, you are here- we're here together, one big happy family. Heart.**

 ** **Review! It gives me happiness and more motivation to write!****

 **As always: R &R,**

 **-Pimp Daddy Infernokota**


	13. Come Join the Murder

**"Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same."**

 **-Anonymous**

 **Disclaimer: I'm getting real damn tired of typing it. Look it up.**

 _I don't know what was going through his mind. I honestly don't. He loved her. More than anything in the world. He loved Quinn. But more importantly... he loved them._ _I pray I don't ever have to make that decision some day._

* * *

Ace stood quietly in the garage, lights humming above him. He touched his hand to the Lemmy, frowning at the dents and tears in the bike's chassis, black and white metal rent to shreds. His mind briefly shot back to the similar condition the bike had been in when he had first got it.

The door to the elevator opened and Cyborg stepped out.

"Hey, man, standin' in here by yourself?" Cy asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

JJ sighed. "Y'know... I'm just tired of losing stuff."

Cyborg sucked in a breath, nodding in understanding. "Yeah... I gotcha. Hey, I find it cathartic to work when I'm uh... messed up. I gotta fix up the T-Car, so... wanna help me fix up the L?"

"Yeah." Ace said distractedly, looking off to the side.

The elder teen frowned in concern. "Hey, you alright?"

The black-clad hero shook his head and turned to Cyborg. "Whe... I...," He sighed. "When I came to Jump, I threw a lot away. And... I thought that it'd be better. I've lost a friend, I've lost the first real thing I've owned in my life, I've seen my team ripped apart... if... you had a chance to gamble again, to make another big choice... what would you do?"

"Are you asking me hypothetically, or are you asking me if you should leave?"

Ace didn't answer.

Cy sighed, leaning against the battered T-Car. "You said you left something back in... wherever?"

"...Yeah."

"And you want to know if you should make another gamble and go back."

"Yeah."

"If it's something that big, than yeah. Something that was important to you, then you shouldn't lose it. Trust me. I lost my life," The hulking teen looked to the side of the garage. "But I wouldn't go back. My life's changed so much, so completely, that I wouldn't even know what to do with my past life now. 'Sides. I'm doing good here. I've got friends, I'm being a hero. If you're asking if you should leave, I can't tell you. We're not the same person. We don't have the same past lives, we didn't leave the same things behind. Only you can make that choice. But I've got ya back,"

Ace sighed, bowing his head thoughtfully.

"Hey," Cy said brightly. "Enough of that though. Let's get to work. Hand me that tire iron over there."

* * *

 **-Several Days Later-**

Ace stared out across the bay at Jump City, sitting quietly on Titan Island. Waves crashed at the rocks beneath him as he lost himself in thought.

Sitting at a cliff, watching water ebb and flow, wasn't something he could really see himself doing, honestly. And yet, here he was, mind whirring.

"What would you do?" He muttered to himself. He sighed and rose to his feet, walking back towards the tower.

If he wanted to relax, he had an entire training gym to do it in.

He preferred fighting anyway.

* * *

Ace stepped into the living room, taking a seat at the couch. The Titans gave him a chorus of greetings.

"Hey, listen, I was thinking about the six of us taking the night off. You know, relax, take a load off. Hit the town, enjoy life. It's been a while since anyone's really relaxed. You- _we_ need it." Ace suggested, looking around at his team for responses.

"That would be awesome." Cyborg sighed.

"Well… it would be irresponsible," Robin said unsurely. "The city's just getting back on its feet-"

"Oh, a day of vacation would be wonderful!" Starfire shouted out, shooting into the air. She dropped back onto the couch and looked to Robin. "If... that is okay with you."

Robin's face was carefully blank. "I..."

"C'mon, Rob," Beast Boy said with a grin. "It's just one night. What harm could it do?"

"...Alright. We'll take tonight off." Robin conceded.

"See? Was that so hard?" Ace said.

Starfire whooped in excitement, flying into the air again.

* * *

 **-Jump City; Later That Night-**

Ace grinned behind his mask, listening to Cyborg's story.

"Aight, then I hit the guy and- man, you could hear the crowd suck in a breath. The receiver's sprinting down the field, just open space for ages- and then trips! I make this awesome, game saving call, and the dude just up and trips. Heh, then the crowd starts booing, and the guy just gets up, all dejected and walks right to the sideline." Cyborg said, snickering, recounting his high school days.

Starfire was frowning. "I do not understand. The goal is to hit people?"

"No, Star. There's two teams with a goal each. The goal is to take a ball to the other team's goal, and you get points. The team with the most points wins."

The Tamaranian's eyes lit up. "Oh, so it is like _Yu'Gwa_!"

The Titans were silent.

Ace placed his hands behind his head leisurely as they walked down the street. "Sure, Star. Sure."

Beast Boy skidded to a stop and backed up. He grinned widely at the store. "Guys..."

Cy shared the grin. "We've gotta."

Ace peeked into the window. "An arcade?"

"An arcade!"

Robin frowned. "I didn't know they still had these."

"That's cuz you're from Gotham. You have nothing fun. In the civilized world, we have lots of fun." BB replied, stepping into the dimly lit room, walls lined with old arcade games.

Ace snorted at Beast Boy's comment... before lingering at the door for a moment.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You coming?"

Jay stared inside at the games lining the walls, BB rushing to and fro excitedly. "...Nah. I'm just gonna chill out here."

Her gaze didn't leave him for a moment in curiosity before she followed the Titans into the building, only shrugging in response.

Ace leaned against the wall and slumped into a sitting position. He stared up at the night sky, mismatched eyes thoughtful. He hummed a tune to himself, mind wandering.

Again; he never saw himself sitting peacefully to relax. Far from it. Of course, he didn't even really know if he knew how to relax. He'd spent his childhood a criminal, after all. He'd never had the luxury of relaxation. Hm. He'd have to learn how to remedy that.

After a fair a amount of time, a man shuffled by, thin clothes torn and dirty, long sleeve shirt covered in holes. Ace watched the homeless man shuffle a few feet away before sighing to himself, rising to his feet. "Hey." He called out.

The homeless man didn't turn for a moment before looking to Ace, eyes wide in surprise. The masked hero rolled his eyes and took his jacket off, handing it to the man. "Here. Take it."

The man's eyes began watering. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Ace sighed again and pulled out his wallet. "Here. Fifty."

"I- I can't take this."

"Shut up. You can and you will. Take it."

The homeless man took the fifty and pulled the hero into a hug. "Thank you so much. You're a saint. Thank you."

Ace scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Don't worry about it. Take it easy." He sat back down and the homeless man walked away, smile planted on his face.

* * *

After an hour or so, the team left the arcade, chuckling amongst themselves. Robin frowned as he saw Ace leaning against the door way, head bowed. "Ace?" He asked.

The hero didn't respond, jet black hair falling around his face.

Cyborg shared Robin's frown and poked Ace. "Hey, you okay?"

Ace's head whipped up and he thrust his arms out in half-asleep self-defense, hands balled into fists. "AH! Agh, sorry. What's goin' on?"

"We were leaving. Gonna hit a few more spots then head to the fair for a bit." Robin said, a smirk planted on his face.

The black-masked hero rose to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. "Where to, then?"

"Ooh!" Beast Boy said excitedly. "Let's head to the fireworks shop!"

Ace slowed, the Titans taking a few steps ahead of him before Robin stopped to turn to him. "Ace?" He asked, masked eyes shielding the concern in his voice.

"Why do we need fireworks again?" Jay asked carefully, ignoring his leader.

"Fourth of July's in a few days. We haven't had a chance to pick any up. Why, what's wrong?"

The newest Titan sighed, bowing his head. "My birthday's on the seventh." Robin's eyes widened in realization.

Starfire beamed, a bright smile splitting her face. "Oh, friend! We were not aware, we must prepare!"

"Seriously, bro, why didn't you say anything?" Cyborg asked, lightly punching his friend's shoulder.

"Trust me, guys," Ace said, rubbing the spot the elder teen had punched. "It's not important. Seriously."

"Course it is! It's your birthday dud-"

"Guys. Stop. I don't want to celebrate it, honestly." JJ gritted out, the top half of his face pulled into a scowl. His hands clenched and unclenched, muscles taut with tension.

Raven frowned thoughtfully. She turned to Robin- the leader's face was slightly forlorn, as if he'd remembered something terrible. She raised a curious eyebrow, catching his eye. He shook his head silently.

Cy frowned. "Aight. No party. We good?"

Ace sighed, his head bowed. "Yeah. We're good."

Robin stepped forwards. "We'll hit up the fireworks shop later. No need to right now."

"Ooh, ooh!" Beast Boy called excitedly, shattering the slight tension. "Wanna head to the fair?"

A chorus of agreement greeted the shapeshifter. BB turned to Ace, a pleading look on his face. "C'mon. Not even a party. Please?"

The masked hero was silent for a few moments. He reached a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck, wincing at the prospect. "I'm not much of a... carnival kinda guy."

"C'mon," Cy said, grinning comfortingly at his friend. "You need to let loose once in a while. And 'sides, if Rae is going, you have no excuse."

Ace stared at his team for a few moments before sighing. "Really? God, _fine_."

"Relax. It'll be fun."

* * *

The Titans stepped onto the large pier, as the lights and sounds of the fairgrounds lit up the night. Ace scratched at his mask absentmindedly as he took in the enormous Ferris wheel soaring high above them, accompanying the other rides filling up the night sky with bright lights, gears whirring and air whizzing as the faster rides moved.

Beast Boy sighed slightly, stepping up to his comrade, joining him in staring at the fair. "Last time we were here, we lost Terra. Feels like forever ago, huh?"

The masked hero's attention turned to the hall of mirrors sitting off to the side. "...Yeah." The tent hadn't moved, blue fabric still as dusty as it had been.

BB's face split into a huge smile. "Hey, no time to dwell. I wanna check out the midway games! Hey, Rae, betcha I could win a teddy bear for ya."

"Why would I want a teddy bear. Why would I want a teddy bear from _you_."

"Don't be like that, mama. I've got skills."

"You're missing the point."

Ace stood still in the entrance, watching in slight bemusement as the duo walked off further into the fairgrounds, Raven's purple cloak disappearing in the crowd. The masked hero was left alone, a breeze pulling at his black hoodie.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a brightly dressed clown handing a balloon animal to a little kid. A worker in a shop called over to him, asking him to take a shot at a game. The exhilarated screams of a dozen people echoed throughout the pier as a rollercoaster flew by overhead.

Ace blocked out the sensory overload, focusing in on the pair of eyes watching him. Robin stood next to a food stand, masked eyes peering at his comrade as Starfire had the shop owner explain to her what some food or another was. Dick smiled, gesturing his head to the rides against the pier.

The two heroes locked eyes for a moment before Ace turned away, bristling. He strode into the crowd of people. "Tell me how to have fun, I'll tell you how to take my foot out of your ass." He muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

Perhaps he did need to relax. At least let himself be distracted- for as long as he could, anyway.

Ace sighed and tugged at the uncomfortable paper bracelet wrapped around his wrist as he stepped in line for the ferris wheel. He rolled his jacket sleeves up, stifling in the heat of the large crowd.

After an irritating long period of time, the teen reached the front of the line, stepping up to the cart. The teenage attendant's eyes lit up in recognition as JJ flashed his bracelet. "Just you, hero?" The teen asked, smile stretching across his face.

Ace raised an eyebrow. "You want an autograph or something? Yes, just me." The Titan stepped into the cart and reclined into the seat, allowing his head to fall back, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth as the ferris wheel began spinning, carrying Ace high into the sky.

He stared out over the fairgrounds, idly picking out his team; Beast Boy and Cyborg, playing a midway game- competing for something, Ace guessed; Robin and Starfire, the excited alien handing Dick an enormous teddy bear as he smiled bashfully.

 _'Raven?'_ He wondered, frowning as the ride descended and he lost his view point.

The wheel ascended again, giving him another bird's eye view over the fair. He studied the fairgrounds for a few moments, eyes picking through the purple in the crowds- there. Standing- or, levitating probably- in the shadows next to a haunted house ride. Her hood was pulled over her head and a book- he assumed it was a book, anyway- sat in front of her.

JJ sighed and looked to the night sky, taking in the cool air.

 _'The stars in the night, they lend me their light, to bring me closer to heaven with you.'_

The memory of the song came unbidden, and he scowled, the thought bringing a tidal wave of memories and nostalgia crashing down onto him.

He took deep breaths as the ride descended again and stopped, allowing him to step off. Black sneakers crunched into the dirt as he strolled across the pier, a slight scowl beneath his mask. Jay turned the corner and slowed to a stop, staring at Raven. He let out a breath and put his hands into his pockets, walking up to her. The Azarathian raised her head slightly at the sound of him walking up, thin eyebrow raised slightly.

Ace stuck his hands into his jacket pockets. "Hangin' in the shadows?"

Raven stared at him for a moment before turning back to her book. "Mmhm."

The Titan leaned against the wall next to her, staring out at the fair. "Mind if I chill here?"

"Sure."

The heroes sat in silence.

* * *

 **-Titan Tower-**

The Titans laughed as they stepped into the tower, Ace grinning and patting his chest.

"That- that was Dick?" Cyborg managed to get out between laughs.

"The one and only," Jay said. "That's not even the worst part; as he steps out of the mall, daring to meet us, he just grins and goes 'I told you so'."

Beast Boy let out another round of laughter. "That can't be Rob. I just can't see it, man."

"See, this uptight jackass is his Batman face. I knew Highschool Dick, and trust me; two different people."

"If you're done destroying my credibility," Robin cut in, an amused smirk on his face. "Maybe you should go to bed like you said you were going to."

Starfire pouted, floating above the heads of her teammates. "Oh, but Robin, Ace tells the most humorous stories."

" _Hey_." BB and Cyborg protested at once.

Ace shrugged wordlessly as he hopped onto the counter, hands rubbing at his arms.

"You hear humor, Star, I hear treason," Dick answered back. "'Sides; I doubt Ace has any other stories he wants to share-"

"Oh tons of them. But, as of right now... Our little secret's still between the two of us. SO, you know. Another time then." Ace cut in from his perch on the countertop.

Beast Boy leaned against the door to the hallway. "Y'know, one day, you guys are gonna have to tell you that secret."

"I would," Ace offered. "But I'll leave that to Robin."

"I would," Robin repeated, a slight smile still playing at his lips. "But I'll leave that to Ace."

BB waved them off as he walked away, grumbling.

Cy laughed and checked the monitor on his arm; a frown crossed his face. "Ah damn. I'm almost out of juice. I'll leave you guys to it. See y'all in the morning."

Starfire yawned. "I am quite tired as well. Goodnight, Ace. Goodnight, Robin."

The two remaining heroes gave off a choir of goodnights; Raven had gone to her room almost immediately after stepping out of the elevator.

JJ and Dick stood silently in the dim lighting, standing next to each other. Robin sighed. "So, Cy... told me that you were having some doubts."

"That snitch."

"Can we be serious for a moment? Is it... is it about Lil?"

"Yes, it's about Lil why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. You could be missing Bruce, for all I knew."

"Hahahahaha."

They didn't say anything for a long moment.

Dick turned, leaning his hip against the counter. "I know that things have been rough lately, with Terra. And I get that you're missing Gotham-"

"Stuff in Gotham. Not Gotham. Who the hell would miss that place?"

" _Anyway_ ," Robin said pointedly, taking his mask off to properly glare at Ace. "I'm not gonna tell you to stay or go. I'm not. But... and I know I sound like a hypocrite... I would want you to stay."

Ace blinked in surprise. "What? Really? Why, exactly?"

"Other than you're a good friend?" Dick turned to stare out at the living room. "The team like you. I'm not much of a leader, I know that. But even I can see that you fit in well. You don't rub anyone the wrong way, you seem to enjoy them; and... from a strategic standpoint, not only would it hurt the team more if you left, but you also kind of... fill the hole that Terra left, if it's not too much of a dick thing to say."

"No. No, I get ya."

"I know you left Lil in Gotham, and you left the Manor, and actual schooling, and the attempt at a normal life, and I understand if you want to go, but... know that we'll miss you. And, besides, think about all the good you've done, and the good you can do here."

That was hardly a 'I'm not going to tell you go to' was it? Which left Ace with yet another, mind-bogglingly difficult choice.

He clenched his eyes shut tightly, bowing his head and letting shoulder length black hair fall around his face. He gripped the edge of the countertop, shaking his head. "...Dick... I get it. And..." He stalled again, mind a whir of emotions. "I... I... I don't think I'm going to leave. I started over with Lilith and I didn't even get the chance to enjoy that. I... might as well start over here."

"Thank you." Dick said quietly.

"Besides. Lilith doesn't need me. She's awesome, and smart, and strong, and... she can survive on her own. She doesn't need me running around her, ruining her life anymore. And as a hero? I can't do that to her. Aside from that, there's nothing for me there."

Robin didn't say anything.

"And... I love her to death, but... she doesn't need me."

* * *

 _"Not anymore."_

* * *

 **-Gotham City-**

Lilith Corbin held in a shaking breath, sitting in the corner of her room. Her phone was lit up brightly, sending out a call.

 _"911, what's your emergency?"_ The operator asked.

She sobbed in relief. "Please, please, please, I need your help, please-"

 _"Ma'am, calm down. What's going on?"_

"The-there's a man trying to get into my apartment."

 _"Do you know the man?"_

"N-no- yes. Yes, I know him, please, please, please-"

 _"Ma'am, please, I need you to remain calm. What's your address?"_

"It- it's 82 Solomon Street- in the narrows, please, please-"

There was a cacophonous shattering from the living room and Lilith dropped the phone in shock, the operator rattling off concerns.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little rat- won't you tell me where you're at?" A voice sang from the living room, filled with malice and glee.

Lilith stared at the door in silent horror, pale hand raised to her mouth.

A door was smashed open- _JJ's door_ was slammed open. "Are you- _in here_?!" The man called out. Lilith screwed her eyes shut, hands pressed against her mouth.

Shoes clacked against the tile floor, growing louder and louder before stopping outside her door.

"Oh poppet, are you in here?" There was a beat of silence before something slammed into the door. "If so, then I'll huff-" Slam. "And I'll puff-" Slam. "And I'll _blow your house down!_ " Slamslamslam.

The door split open, the head of an axe peeking through the remains of the peach colored door. A stark white face peered in from the hall, red lips pulled into a wide smile, green eyes manic. "Here's _Joker_!"


	14. Revelations

**"I've learned that to expose yourself, to reveal yourself is a test of your humanness."**

 **-Isabelle Adjani**

 **Disclaimer: Imma cry… I don't own it… Except for my OCs…**

 _I don't know, man. I don't know. Bad things happen. He set the standard for that pretty early._

* * *

It was supposed to be easy.

He wasn't supposed to get attached. Not like this, anyway.

Dick? Fine. He needed to make sure the idiot didn't get himself killed.

But Vic? Gar? Kori? _Rae_?

That wasn't supposed to happen.

It was supposed to be easy.

Ace scowled and chucked the rock he was holding, watching it skip across the bay's surface before disappearing into the water.

It was supposed to be easy.

He hadn't been thinking when he'd followed Dick here. He knew that. He knew that when he left. He knew that when he joined up with the Titans.

That wasn't supposed to matter.

It was supposed to be easy.

There wasn't supposed to be any existential crises. He wasn't supposed to _feel_ for anything, really. The team was a factor he hadn't planned for.

One guy that knew his secret? Fine. That was simple, and easy, and the reason he'd come in the first place. But four others, four others that _didn't_ know his secret, and four others that trusted him completely?

 _That_... was more difficult.

Ace threw another rock hard; too hard, the pebble sinking immediately into the water.

This wasn't supposed to be hard.

Why was he making a big deal out of it? It wasn't a big deal. Not like he'd done anything.

...Blatantly lying to himself was getting himself nowhere.

Ace rose to his feet, frown firmly planted on his face.

Okay. He felt bad. He felt guilty. What, then? He'd already packed up and left Gotham; no going back even if he wanted to. Okay. He didn't want to leave the Titans- aaand, back to the problem.

Did he clear the air? Address the elephant in the room? Let the cat out of the bag? Cliché, cliché, etc, etc? The thought made him wrinkle his nose in distaste.

But after Terra...

Nah. Not worth it. Not. Worth it.

Why not?

Ace stilled at the thought. What was so bad about it?

Lots. Lots and lots. Lots and lots of baggage and hurt.

"Fuck." He said with a groan, pulling at his hair in frustration. He began walking up the trail back to the tower.

* * *

The scene in the living room _hurt_ ; Raven reading, the other four watching a movie (Beast Boy talking over the movie, more appropriately).

Ace stilled in the doorway; no one had noticed him. He could still walk away; the elevator was right behind him. But that would be too easy, right? Far too easy.

Maybe it was supposed to be hard.

The Gothamite slowly walked into the living room, sneakers thudding softly against the red carpet. The noise was loud enough to grab Robin's attention. Dick looked over, an easy smile on his face; the smile slowly faded as he caught Ace's look.

Ace took a deep breath in and let it out. Deep breaths. Deep- _not that deep_. He fiddled with his hands, the temptation to turn tail and run itching at his mind.

No. No more running. Balls deep.

He stepped into the living room, hands clenched into fists to calm himself.

"Ace?" Beast Boy asked, frowning at the look on his teammate's face.

That drew the attention of the other three, and all five Titans turned to stare at him.

In a bout of bitter irony, he had a flashback of a school presentation. Shaking his head, Ace sighed, going limp.

"Alright," He said. "Let's have a talk."

* * *

There was shocked silence.

Two beats.

Three beats.

"Someone say something," Ace mumbled, downtrodden and mentally drained.

He hadn't meant to go _that_ deep into it.

Yeah, no. That was not something he was going to do again.

Still...

"Say. Something." He managed to growl out.

"What do you want us to say?" Cy asked quietly.

"Something! Get angry, indignant, shake your fists at the heaven, I don't know! Just... something. Not this... quiet."

Robin didn't move, eyes unreadable behind his mask. He was painfully still.

Koriand'r frowned. "I do not understand."

"No. Course you don't. Course you don't. I didn't expect you to..." The voice sounded bitter even to Ace.

"Alright," Cy said finally, voice a little more filled with gusto than before. "You're the... yeah. Why are you here?"

Ace faltered. "Because I chose to be? I left that life."

"So did Terra." Beast Boy said quietly.

That plunged the room back into uncomfortable silence.

The black masked hero had no reply for that.

Robin leaned forwards. "I knew."

"Of course you did." Victor said, shaking his head, metallic parts gleaming dully.

"I knew, and I let him stay. He's not just some turncoat, guys. Do you know how long he trained at the Manor? Months. Batman of all people let him in. Trusted him."

"So why'd he leave?"

"Because Dick did." Ace said again- he'd shuffled slightly away from the group, and stuffed into his pockets.

"What?" Raven said, finally speaking up.

"Because Dick did."

They all gave him strange looks, before Robin sighed. "We went through a lot in Gotham. It's... Motown doesn't compare. From what I can tell, not even Azarath and Tamaran compare. It's such a... it's a bad place. And we adapted in two ways; I went with Batman... and he went with crime."

"Forced into crime, more like..." Ace grumbled.

The leader shot him a dirty look. "Stop. Guys... Jay left the life. He gave it all up for... for a girl. And then he gave her up so he could make a difference."

"But that doesn't explain why!" Beast Boy finally exploded. "You guys just keep talking and saying stuff, and it hasn't told us anything! You were a criminal! And then- and then- and then you turned on your own origin story? And then you turned on Batman?"

"If you'd just listen," Ace growled lowly. "You'd see that we're trying to do this little, you know, little thing called _cleaning out my closet?"_

The two heroes glared at each other, thick tension filling the room.

Ace was the first to turn away. "I told you guys everything. That's all I got. Do with it what you will." And with that, he turned and walked away.

* * *

Ace let out a shaky breath and leaned his forehead against the wall. That went horribly.

"You can't do anything right, huh?" He asked himself bitterly.

Now what, he wondered.

Wait for the Titans to finish up their own talks, probably. Still though... it didn't seem right.

What if they decided to get rid of him?

What kind of bullshit would that be? All he'd given up... that wouldn't be fair.

Life wasn't fair, he reminded himself.

"Ace…"

He turned and stared at Raven as she floated in. "Hey."

"Hey."

He stared at her for a moment longer than he meant to before going back to leaning against the wall.

They stood in companionable silence for a few moments.

"I..." She began.

"They really sent you to give the judgement?" He asked. "Not exactly the most talkative of the bunch, yeah?"

She gave him a glare, purple eyes glinting in irritation.

"Sorry," He mumbled. "Tired."

"They sent me because... I know what it's like."

"Trigon?"

"Yeah."

Ace let out a billowing breath. "...Honestly, I think you've got me beat on the fucked up department."

She cracked a small smile.

"Alright, fine. I'll stop being an ass. What did they want you to tell me?"

"That we didn't want you to leave, but that we're also mad that you never told us and that we were going to keep an eye on you."

He managed a smirk. "Is that word for word?"

"Verbatim."

Ace laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll take that. Tell them that."

Raven raised a thin purple eyebrow.

"I'm gonna go take a ride," He said in response to the unspoken question. "Clear my head. I'll be back in an hour or so."

She nodded slightly and turned to leave.

"Hey-" He said quickly, getting her to turn. He smiled behind his mask. "Thanks, Rae."

* * *

Ace sat on his motorcycle, cruising comfortably across the city. It was a beautiful night in Jump, and he was enjoying it wholeheartedly. He settled into a comfortable groove, winding around the city's streets aimlessly, feeling the bike's engine purr beneath him, hand turning the throttle and squeezing the brake.

He slowed to a stop at a red light, losing himself in thought for a few moments.

Then an alarm blared out, cutting through the night sharply.

A groan bubbled out through his lips and he tapped the 'alert' button on his communicator, before pulling a U-ey, driving quickly down the street.

He pulled up next to a large jewelry store; the window was clinically cut open; large enough for him to climb through at least.

With a sigh, he hopped off his bike and dropped his jacket to the ground, preparing for a fight. Climbing through the window-hole, he stared around suspiciously. Dead silent; completely empty, save for the smashed display cases, shards of glass littering the floor and falling from the ceiling-

 _Falling from the ceiling?_

Ace rolled to the side in instinct as something came crashing down. A young man, early twenties, stared at him, black domino mask cladding his face. He was dressed in a black, longsleeve muscle shirt, matching black baggy pants tucked into black boots. He reached a gloved hand up to comb his brown hair to the side, a cocky smirk planted on his face.

"Rain, that's a Titan." A feminine voice said, and Ace looked past the thief; lo and behold a girl was standing against the back wall, a duffle bag slung around her shoulders that jingled with each movement she made. She was dressed similarly to the man, though if the black clad hero had to guess, she was younger, closer to his own age; that, however, was conjecture on his part- the top half of her face was clad in a white mask.

Also, had she been there before?

"He's an unarmed Titan by himself with no weapons, Crow. I've got him."

Ace sighed. Amateurs.

"Booo," Ace taunted. "Is this really how you guys do your thing? Just talk shit?"

Rain straightened and began walking towards the hero. "It's not really shit talking if I back it up, is it? Besides; I think I can afford it, kid."

"Yuh-huh. So whatcha gonna do when the others get here and kick you and your girlfriend into next week?"

"We'll be long gone by then; and look. You even brought our escape vehicle." Rain said, smile going slightly maniacal.

"Rain." The girl said again, voice taught with tension.

"Crow," The man said sternly. "I've. Got. This," The girl shrank back as Rain shot her a withering look. His grin came back, and he began turning to Ace again-

Only to catch the sole of Ace's sneaker to his chin, as the Titan reared back and superkicked him.

The thief let out a pained yell as his hands flew to his face, stumbling backwards. Ace pushed his advantage, leaping into the air to slam his other shoe straight on, feeling Rain's nose crunch satisfyingly under the blow.

"Gah!"

Blood poured between the man's fingers as he struggled to stay upright. Ace shot low, wrapping his hands around Rain's waist, hefting him up- and slamming him into the counter, more glass shattering in an explosion of shards. Rain groaned as JJ pushed himself off of him.

"Next time, show the lady-" He began, only for a pair of legs to wrap around his neck. Crow threw several punches from her vantage point, letting Ace fall before she rolled off of him. She hefted Rain to his feet and turned him in the direction of the door.

Ace recovered quickly as the thieves took off running, throwing a shard of glass. The shard ripped through the thin strap of the duffle bag, sending it to the floor. Rain hesitated before Crow pushed him again.

"What about the jewels?!" He cried.

"Leave it!"

"What about the bike?!"

"LEAVE IT."

Both Ace and Rain were taken aback by her yell as the duo disappeared around the corner.

The hero sighed and sat up, rubbing his head with a groan as he carefully extricated himself from the glass. He sat quietly for a few moments.

"What the fuck's wrong with the city," He finally managed to mutter, the whir of a bike coming up the street. Robin quickly stepped into the shop, Raven behind him.

"What happened?" He asked quickly, voice more concerned then stern. "Was it the-"

"No, it wasn't Steel Balls. Two thieves; one guy, one girl. Guy was... I don't know, I'll brief you back at the tower," He jerked his head in the direction of the bag. "Got the money though."

Dick sighed. "Good job. Way to be here."

"I was just down the street, dude."

"Still. I didn't..."

Ace narrowed his eyes. "You didn't what? Think I was going to stop them? Because I'm fucking stressed? Fuck off with that." Ace stormed to his feet, hands clenched into fists.

"Ace, I didn't-"

"I'll see you back at the Tower." He growled, climbing through the window towards his bike, starting the ignition.

Yeah. He was really going to need that drive now.

* * *

 **-Titan Tower-**

Ace and Robin simply looked at each other quietly. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, at least, not to Ace, but still; silence.

"Waited up for me?" JJ finally asked, leaning against the wall- which, he noted happily, was devoid of the Deathstroke related articles littering it last time he'd been in the leader's office.

Dick looked away, but wheeled around in his chair to face his friend. "We had a debrief, right?"

"Yeah."

They lapsed back into silence.

"Listen," Robin began with a sigh. "I'm sorry about what I said."

"Don't be sorry, be courteous."

"You've... gone through a lot. I'd... I thought that maybe you were just going to... relax."

"I'm not some angsty teenager flopping around at the slightest inconvenience. I've been through a lot my whole life. Doesn't matter. I get the job done. But I'd expect you of all people to get that."

There. Now the silence was uncomfortable.

Ace edged towards the door. "Two robbers. One man, one girl," He finally said, bringing his leader's attention back to him. "Guy was... I don't know, twenty, twenty-one. Girl was... sixteen? Sixteen to eighteen. Somewhere in that range, she had a hefty mask on. Guy was tall and built, she was more lean. He had brown hair, combed to the side, and blue eyes. She had black, shoulder length hair. Didn't catch her eye color. Both caucasion, she was paler. Both wore black, nothing really stood out."

"Names?"

"Sounded like aliases. She called him Rain, he called her Crow."

"Partners then. Alright. I'll crosscheck them with other reports. They didn't take any money?"

"No. Just jewelry. Cat burglars?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking."

"Think you could hunt down Catwoman?"

Robin chewed his lip. "I don't know. I don't know if it'd help. I doubt thieves have some sort of club they hang out in."

"Yeah, but Kyle's got the Taproom. Someone would've heard of them, if they'd been around long enough to be partners like that. I dunno. Just a thought. Maybe... Bruce could pick something up."

Dick's eyes steeled at the mention of his adopted father's name, but didn't answer.

"Whatever," Ace continued on. "Up to you, dude. I'm off to bed."

"Hey-" Robin cut in quickly. "I... brought it up with the others when you had left. We were... considering going on a trip."

Now Ace was piqued. Dick hated trips. "What kinda trip?"

"Cross country. Get to NY, fly to the UK; they're doing a... I wouldn't call it convention, but some of the British heroes wanted to... foster some goodwill with other heroes. Some JL guys are going, plus a lot of others. It's... I don't know. A meet and greet?"

"That sounds like... trouble. A lot of trouble."

"Who's going to attack dozens of heroes head on? Why don't you think anyone attacks the Hall?"

"Fair enough. Why a trip though?"

Robin stared at his friend for a few moments. "The team's... shaken. By Terra. By you. We need some time to step back and breathe. I can't speak for everyone, but there's a couple on the team who feel like they don't even know you. It'd do some good to do some bonding."

Ace stared back. After a long few moments, he sighed. "You know I hate trips. More than you do."

"So that's a yes?"

"Sure, why the hell not. When are we going?"

"In a week or so. I'm going to ask Wally to come city sit. Give him time to get settled in before we leave."

Ace nodded, turning to leave.

"You know we're in this together, right?" Dick asked, voice soft and quiet.

JJ stilled for a few moments. "...Yeah. Night, Dick."

"Night, Jay."

* * *

Ace sat at the edge of the roof, peering out over the bay, the stars twinkling above him. He liked that about Jump; they were eco friendly. Light pollution still kicked the shit out of the constellations; but he could see them. He liked that. Gotham, on the other hand, was filled with gases; at times, even smogs would form above the city's skyscrapers. Like that town needed anything worse.

His internal monologue was rambling. He curled his knees to his chest, watching the dark sky brighten ever so slowly as the moon peeked into sight.

"I wish I could be the perfect hero." He said quietly.

"How did you-"

"Heard the door open. Wayne taught us to notice stuff like that.

Raven finally came into view, cloak wrapped around herself tightly against the cool night air. "What did you mean?"

He turned to her. "I wish I could a perfect hero. But... I always go back. Mentally, I mean. I... can't say I enjoy this chapter anymore than I enjoyed the others. I just... am not that heroic."

Rae stared at him quietly for a few moments before rolling her eyes. "Didn't you just... stop a robbery singlehandedly?"

"Yeah, but you know what my first thought was, while I was sizing them up? 'How easy this would be if I had a gun.'"

She didn't answer and he took the chance to peek at her again; she'd drawn up to him, staring out at the ocean with violet eyes. She'd let her hood drop, for one of the few times he'd seen her without it, and, he realized with a start, that she was floating above the ledge, so they were eye level. Her legs were crossed beneath her, cloak falling to spill around the cement.

"You didn't use a gun though."

He turned back to the ocean. "Yeah, but-"

"You know why I hang around you?" She asked quietly, voice not rising over its apathetic drone. "Because you've got a quiet aura. You're not fiery, you're not eclectic, you're just... subdued. Quiet."

"Are we talking personalities, or actual aura?"

Raven turned to glare at him. "Actual aura."

"Ah."

They lapsed back into silence, staring out at the water. He slowly reached up and pulled his mask off; one of the few times she'd seen him without it. His scars reached across his cheeks, mottled skin distorted.

She didn't even give him a second look.

The two sat on the edge of the tower, watching the moon rise over the horizon.


	15. Road Trip

" _ **Let's hit the road; I was so close to, personal growth, so (California), here we come!"**_

 **-Ninja Sex Party** _ **, Road Trip**_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ace. And honestly, nothing else. Really.**

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

* * *

Ace stood in the quiet tower, motionless.

This… this was his favorite part.

He took a deep breath in and let it out, feeling utterly at calm. The sun began peeking through the windows, golden rays beginning to shine over the horizon, glittering across the clear ocean water brilliantly.

Ace scratched his jaw, momentarily lamenting his lack of mask. He'd grab it when everyone else woke up.

Ah, yes. This was his favorite part.

"GOOOOOOD MORNING, VIETNAM!" He roared, voice echoing inside the previously dead silent tower. "IT IS SIX AM, I'M UP! YOU'RE UP! I WANT TO DIE! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROOOAD!"

"SHUT UP!" A chorus of voices screamed back at him.

Ace snickered to himself and trudged off in the direction of his room. He'd already packed. He'd already gotten his weapons and gizmos ready to go.

Perks of always waking up early.

* * *

Ace sauntered into the kitchen, a bright smile hidden beneath his black mask. "Good morning, beautiful people."

Cyborg turned from the stove and gave the Gothamite a smile, already charged up to 100% and feeling energized. "Good morning to you too, brotha."

The others, however, were less so.

Beast Boy raised his head from the counter to glare weakly at his comrade, but didn't say anything; simply laid back down.

Raven, for her part, did _not_ draw her glare away from Ace, even as the early-rising hero took his place at the counter.

"I'm not going to lie," Robin said, voice husky with tire. "I'm already regretting this."

"Oh come on, Dicky," Ace sang. "It's a fuckin' road trip. I love road trips, you're making me go! We all get to be happy fuckin' campers till London."

"Are you always this happy in the morning?" Gar finally asked, wiping a gloved hand through his uncombed green hair.

"Nope. Only when it's hiding the soul crushing hate for all of you."

Starfire managed to send him an inquisitive gaze, green eyes relatively awake. "Do you always wake so early, friend?"

Ace faltered. "Eh… yeah."

"Why, may I ask? You always have seemed very…" She stopped, struggling for the word.

"Nonplussed." Dick muttered.

"Yes. 'Nonplussed.'"

Again, JJ stalled before answering. "I… it's… it's a long story. I'll tell it on the way." He ignored the slightly concerned look Cy was sending him.

"Pancakes?" Ace asked, averting the subject entirely.

* * *

The Titans gathered around the van; white and silver, plexiglass segments showing off Cyborg's signature blue cybernetics.

There was a blur of black as Wally dashed into the garage, a pancake held in his hand. He swallowed the bite he'd taken. "You sure that's not gonna attract any attention?"

"Hopefully," Robin said, distractedly combing his hair back. "We won't have to worry about that."

"Uh huh," The speedster said around a mouthful of pancake. "And when are you guys getting back?"

"Four weeks." Cy and Dick said at the same time.

"Uh huh. And-"

"If you don't think we can handle it," Ace said, shrugging. "We could always just bring over one of the Batman's henchmen. Probably better off anyway."

"That's low, man. You don't even know me."

Ace shrugged as Robin put a hand on Wally's shoulder. "You'll be fine, Wally. We'll be on speed dial. Worse case, give us a call and we'll rush back here."

The speedster sighed. "Alright, fine. Having a giant T to myself does sound pretty cool, actually…" He trailed off before disappearing in another blur of black, dashing off towards the staircase.

"Alright!" Beast Boy said, filled with his trademark enthusiasm now. "Let's get the party train on the raaaails!"

"Shut up." Raven muttered.

Cy sighed. "Alright. Dick and I up front. Y'all can fight for the other two rows. Get your stuff in, and let's get on wit it."

As the Titans began loading their luggage into the back compartment of the SUV, JJ- having already loaded his gear up- snuck around to the driver's seat, sliding in.

"Show you to drag me on a fuckin' road trip…" He muttered, before going to work. His hands slid across the dash and driver's display, pulling anything he could, and pushing any buttons he could manage; including adjusting the seat and angling the steering wheel- with a resounding crack.

"Oh." He said quietly, face pulled into a devious grin as he checked to make sure that none of the others had heard, before climbing over the seats to the middle section.

He bided his time in silence, until the padding of sneakers heralded his comrades.

"And then," Cy was saying. "I don't eve- my god, man!"

JJ didn't allow himself to burst out into laughter, simply tilting his head as his grin grew.

Robin laughed as he climbed into the shotgun seat, the other three filling the backseats.

"I swear, man," Vic muttered, quickly moving the parts back into place. "Leave the damn psycho alone for one moment, breaks your damn car."

The others laughed at the sarcastic mutterings.

Ace only stared wide eyed at him, mismatched orbs colored with shock.

Starfire gave the hero a concerned look. Catching it, he shook his head and turned silently to the window, sullen. Koriand'r and Raven shared a questioning look.

Robin obliviously shook his head. "I'm not gonna lie, Jay, I don't know if I can deal with your sh…enanigans for…"

"2,758 miles, or roughly 41 hours and 42 minutes." Cyborg cut in brightly, strapping in his seatbelt.

"Yes. _That_."

Ace didn't turn from the window, simply murmuring: "Yeah, well… suck it up." With little gusto.

Beast Boy, surprisingly, picked up on the Gothamite's tension and leaned forwards from his spot in the middle. "Hey, I brought my CDs, pop-"

"No!" Cyborg and Ace yelled in unison; the black haired hero seemed to have reimbursed himself with the outburst, and leaned back, glaring at his green teammate.

The Shapeshifter, for his part, simply leaned back, eyes wide, and held up his hands in a placating manner.

"Bowie?" Cyborg asked.

"Bowie."

* * *

Ace stared out of the window as he watched the desert landscape zoom by in a neverending blur of brown and tan.

After a few minutes, the hero leaned into the front seat, scavenging through the center console. "Where are my milkshakes?"

Robin watched his comrade dig through the pile of CDs with a frown. "You didn't ask for milkshakes…"

"You didn't ask if I _wanted_ milkshakes!" Frowning, the Gothamite leaned further forwards, into Robin's lap, as he opened the glove box in his search for food.

"Ace!" The two front seaters said in unison.

Cyborg looked at their comrade. "There are no milkshakes in the front console!"

"Fuckin' assholes."

"You're the- Cy, is the hood up?"

Victor narrowed his eyes and sat up a little straighter, attempting to angle his head for a better view of the front of the car. After a few moments his eyes widened. "Ace!"

Ace grinned maliciously. "Buckle your seatbelts, boys."

"Our hood- Jesus, Ace!"

"To be fair…" Beast Boy pointed out. "It's kinda your guys' fault for not checking it."

Cyborg mimicked the shapeshifter: "Myeh, myeh, myeh, myeh, myeh- yeah, it's my fault for not checking it every two minutes…" He scowled and pulled the car over to the side of the highway, hopping out to close it.

JJ grinned and climbed over the front seats, plopping down firmly in the driver's spot. "Time to take over." He said sarcastically, as Beast Boy began laughing in the back.

Robin shook his head, but refrained from speaking. As the eldest Titan shut the hood of the car, Ace honked the horn, making Cy jump. Vic scowled even deeper and stormed over to the door, dragging the masked hero out.

"Get- Get- get out!"

Ace struggled in vain, the larger teen bodily dragging him out. Finally, JJ relented, climbing out to return to his seat. "Fine- Fine! But I want a turn later."

"You'll get your turn, just stop being a menace!"

As the two Titans shut their doors again and buckled up, they sat idly for a few moments, silent.

"Alright," Ace said, leaning forwards to place his elbows on his knees. "I'll stop with the bullshit. But I swear to God-"

"Ace-"

"I SWEAR TO GOD; if this shit isn't worth it, I'm crashing the car and killing us all."

Cy finally laughed again. "Aight. Deal. Think it'll be worth it, Rob?"

"Oh most definitely."

"You guys are already breaking the fucking deal."

* * *

 **-Several Hours Later-**

"You guys are already breaking the fucking deal." Ace repeated, not for the first time.

"Oh come on- just a little detour!" Cy said brightly, as Robin rolled down the window.

"A little detour?! We were just in the fucking desert, now it's the goddamn ocean!"

Dick shrugged, breathing in the sea air. "It's just a little U-ey. We've got a couple of stops planned."

"Stops?" Ace asked, quietly. "Stops? Stops?! STOPS?! We're making STOPS?! Like it's a fucking tour?! I thought we were just gonna haul ass over to New York, not take a fucking scenic route of America."

"This is a bonding trip, J-"

"We're already going to be stuck in this fucking van for, like, eighty fucking hours! We'll all be fucking by the time we get to New York!"

Beast Boy sputtered on his drink and laughed, coughing wetly.

Starfire looked confused.

"Ace. Calm down." Raven said flatly, not drawing her eyes from her book.

"You calm down…" JJ muttered. "Alright, listen assholes; we'll do the fuckin' stops. I'll stop complaining. But I swear to god, if we take another detour…"

"Noted," Cyborg said sternly. "Now calm down. Seriously."

Ace narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Where _are_ we going?" Kori asked, blinking in confusion.

"You'll-" Cy began.

"-The Golden Gate Bridge." Robin cut in quickly, turning to look at the alien.

"Why…" She began, frowning. "Why is a gate… a bridge?"

"It's…" Robin began.

"Ahem. It's a suspension bridge leading to the peninsula of San Francisco; it's not only a bridge between the mainland and the peninsula, but it's also the only bridge in; ergo, Gate Bridge." Cyborg said.

"But why is it golden? I feel as if that is a waste of a precious mineral?"

"It's…"

"…Not… actually golden." Beast Boy said slowly.

Now Starfire looked even more confused.

"Alright!" Ace said loudly, finally turning from the window. "It's not actually golden, no one knows why it's golden, no one knows why it's called a bridge. Alright. Alright? Savvy? Savvy."

With that he turned away again, leaving the car in silence.

"Let's just get to the fuckin' island, alright? I'm hungry." He muttered quietly, not drawing mismatched eyes from the window.

* * *

"We just passed it!" Ace barked, sitting up alertly. "Victor, you fucking asshole, there was a sign back there that said 'Golden Gate Bridge, 0.5 miles!"

"We're taking a scenic route." Robin said brightly.

"0.8" Raven added, not drawing her eyes from her book.

"We're going away from it!"

"We'll circle back around in a moment. We wanted to take the ocean route."

"Fucking- we lived on the ocean, Dick! We don't need anymore…"

He trailed off as the Bridge loomed into view.

Starfire's eyes lit up brightly and she peered forwards from the back seat, looking around as the bridge's enormous towers stood over them, red metal nearly gleaming in the bright sun.

Robin let out a relieved breath. "Whew. Thought we would get hit by smog before we made it.

Beast Boy grinned. "What's the point of a bridge this big?"

Cyborg opened his mouth, only for Ace to beat him to the punch. "Cy, I swear to god, if you go into another tour guide rant, I'll hit you. I honestly will."

Vic smiled. "You heard the man."

Koriand'r tapped her hand against the door handle. "May I…" She began, voice quiet but filled with giddiness.

"Go ahead." Robin said with a smile.

The alien shared the smile brightly and threw the door open, flying out in a blur of red and green. The front seaters peered outside their windows as Starfire happily wound around the tops of the spires and railings, a swirl of bright colors as she flew along the length of it.

"Dude." Beast Boy said, grinning at his leader.

"What?" Robin asked, not drawing his eyes.

"Just fuck already." Ace added, getting Cy and BB to laugh.

"What?!" Dick sputtered, turning back to the car.

They all, with the exception of Raven, burst out into laughter.

"Hey, hey," Cyborg said after finally regaining control. "Talk smack all you want, but she's gonna get there a lot faster than we are."

The eldest teen gestured forwards, at the bumper-to-bumper traffic filling the bridge. Ace groaned.

"We're going to be stuck here foreveeer." Beast Boy agreed with a groan of his own.

"Soon as we get to San Fran, we'll stop and get some food." Robin said, hoping the prospect of food would calm the duo.

JJ sighed in acceptance, while Gar narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

After an impossibly long few moments later, Starfire returned, opening her door and floating in, an ecstatic smile on her face.

"Hope you had fun." Raven said flatly, not sounding entirely genuine.

"Oh, friend Raven, it was exhilarating! The seagulls are not friendly, however. But I have missed flying over the sea!"

"Star, we left the tower…" Robin began, before shaking his head. "Nevermind."

* * *

Ace moaned into his burger, face a mask of bliss. Cyborg matched it, while Starfire, Raven, and Robin all ate in more mild manners.

Beast Boy, for his part, simply stared out the window glumly as he ate his salad, watching the civilians walk past the fast food restaurant.

JJ leaned back to sip his drink. "That's good shit."

"Also bad for you." Cy reminded.

"Who gives a shit."

Robin sighed, pulling up his phone. "Wally."

"… _Hey._ "

"What's up? Why'd you call?"

" _Wha? Oh, yeah. Some blue magic dude showed up. Turned the city into 2D. Really weird. Wasn't sure how to deal with him, so I tried calling you guys. Eventually settled on running really fast and punching him in the face. City's back to normal. I think. I dunno, the prison got rioted, so a lot of… yeah, a lot of criminals are out."_

"Do you need us to come back? We're only an hour or two out."  
"… _Wha?"_

Dick sighed again and brought the speaker up to his mouth. "Do you. Need us. To come back?"

"… _Oh, yeah, no. You're good. I'll deal with… yeah, hold on,"_ The Titans looked at each other at the sound of the Speedster walking away. After a few moments, he returned. " _What's the blinky red light on the table mean?"_

"Red alert."

" _Oh. Yeah. Kay, gonna go deal with that. I'll deal with everyone when they show back up. All good. Kay, have fun. Oh, wait, is Ace there?"_

"Yeah."

" _Fuck off, Ace."_

JJ leaned forwards, over the phone. "Eat me, don't forget to write."

" _Kay, bye._ " The line went dead.

The Titans sat quietly.

JJ groaned. "Oh my god, that sounds so much more awesome than what we're doiiiing."

"Yeah," Robin admitted, nodding. "But we're doing this for a reason."

"Who gives a shit about our friendships? Wally's fucking fighting magicians and shit."

"A-"

"We could be kicking the shit out of Doctor Light. But nah. We're doing team bonding."

"Ace. We're _team bonding_ for a reason. We give a shit about our friendships."

JJ sighed. "…Still stupid. Onwards?" He asked suddenly, throwing his balled up wrapper into the trash.

They stared at him.

Dick sighed in return, shaking his head. "Alright. Straight shot to Nevada. Let's go."

* * *

"Bye, San Francisco~!" Beast Boy yelled out the window, waving as they passed the Golden Gate Bridge.

"What the fuck?" Ace asked, safe inside of their rented car.

"Cali's a weird place." Cy said from the passenger seat, Robin taking over driving.

"What the fuck?"

"It's just a dick, dude."

"No, _that's_ a Dick. _That_ was a monstrosity."

Raven didn't look up.

"Why ya mad? Little Miss Sunshine back there, took care of it, right?"

"You can't get rid of memories, Cy."

"Technically I could." The telepath said quietly, not turning from her book.

"Ye- shut up, Raven."

The car lapsed back into silence.

"We done?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Cy said.

"Yeah." JJ echoed.

Dick nodded. "Okay."

"Golden-Gate-Rod." Ace said quickly.

"Dammit, Jay!

* * *

 **-Reno, Nevada, Several Hours Later-**

Ace reclined in his seat, throwing his feet over the armrest as he relaxed. Raven shot him a blank glare from her seat across the aisle from his.

"Can you move your face muscles, Rae?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She didn't answer, turning back to her book.

"Ha. You can't."

"I will throw you." She muttered.

"Mmhm." Was all he said, turning to his phone. Robin and Beast Boy were inside the gas station, buying drinks and gas, while Cy was outside, waiting to fill up the SUV's tank. Star was off in the sky somewhere, stretching her limbs.

JJ's thumbs hovered above the screen for a few moments, as he bit his lip in indecision. He sighed and deleted the email. "Hey, Rae." He called.

The telepath looked up, one eyebrow raised boredly.

"Do you… I mean… have you… nah, forget it."

She didn't turn away.

"No, forget it. Stupid question."

Raven shrugged and turned back to her book.

* * *

 **-Shoshone, Nevada, Several Hours Later-**

Beast Boy yawned loudly, momentarily becoming the face of the Titans' fatigue as the stepped into the hotel hallway, looking for their rooms.

"Thank you," Robin said to the assistant as he walked up to the others. "We've got three rooms. Two beds each. We good?"

"Me and Dick, bundy twins, and the girls. We good." JJ said over a yawn, stretching his arms.

The division assented well with the team, and they said a round of goodnights, before filing off to their respective rooms.

* * *

"What's up with you and Ace?" Gar asked, fluffing his pillow as he settled into his bed.

Victor placed his portable charger onto the bedside table, laying down more for posterity's sake than anything else. He was silent for a few moments before sighing. "You're not worried about him?"

"I mean… yeah. But I'm not pissing him off."

"That's my point. What's his tipping point? Found a psyche profile on him from GCPD. Dude wasn't exactly stable before he went turncoat."

"Yeah, but… I mean… he's still a Titan."

"Yeah. I know."

"I get ya, dude, just… don't run him off just cause."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Raven?" Starfire asked, lifting a glowing hand in the pitch darkness.

Rae groaned. "What."

"Do you understand what is bothering JJ?"

"No."

"I… understand he has become close-"

"Close isn't the word I'd use."

"Oh. I am sorry. I had… nevermind. Goodnight, friend."

"Hm."

* * *

JJ sat in his bed staring at the wall.

Two beats. Three beats.

His attention snapped to the side, before returning to its fixed point.

Dick sat up slowly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Dude it's," He said weakly, before looking at the clock. "Four in the morning. Go to bed."

"You don't hear it?" Ace whispered.

"Hear what, man?"

Jay looked around, and Dick finally woke up enough to get a good look at him, as much as he could anyway through the darkness; the teen's fading black hair, now an almost dirty blonde was disheveled as if he had been asleep. Sweat dripped down his form, and his sheets were strewn about fitfully. His hands were clenched into fists, and- was that blood on the blankets? His visible green eye was wide- in alertness or panic, Robin wasn't sure.

Whatever it was, it made Dick sit up entirely, his fatigue gone. "What is it? What do you hear?"

JJ continued to stare, wide eyed. He took deep, calming breaths before screwing his eyes shut, wiping his palms on the sheets. Yep, definitely blood falling from his hands. "It's nothing. Nevermind."

Robin stared suspiciously, but didn't pursue his suspicion, simply slowly laying down to fall back asleep, not drawing his eyes from his fellow Gothamite.

Ace threw his sheets off his bed entirely, mirroring Dick as he lay down;

Even as the echoing screaming filled his ears.

* * *

 **A/N: Heyoooo, it's me again! Been a long time, huh? How y'all doin' this fine evening? That's good. Good on ya.**

 **By the way, anyone with any artistic talent (literally at all) wanna draw the ending scene from last chapter? Would make a bitchin' story cover.**

 **Anywho, welcome back. Nice to be here. Strap in. Road trip time! Woooo!**

 **-Inferno**


End file.
